


Centerfold

by sbklight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 80's Music, Alternate Universe - Porn, Bottom Oh Sehun, ChanHun, Cheating, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Model Oh Sehun, Playboy, Porn model, Romance, SeBaek!mention, sechan - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbklight/pseuds/sbklight
Summary: Talvez fosse demais para Chanyeol ver o seu amor da escola posando para as páginas principais de uma revista adulta.[ChanHun] [80's]
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Take On Me; prólogo

**_We're talking away_ **

_(Estamos conversando à toa)_

**_I don't know what I'm to say_ **

_(Eu não sei o que dizer)_

**_I'll say it anyway_ **

_(Direi de qualquer maneira)_

**_Today's another day to find you_ **

_(Hoje é outro dia para encontrar você)_

**_Shying away_ **

_(Afastando-se)_

**_I'll be coming for your love, ok?_ **

_(Estarei vindo pelo seu amor, ok?)_

**_Take On Me – A-ha_ **

**_[1976]_ **

— Eu tô dizendo, cara! — Yifan acabou se exaltando e desferiu um soco contra a mesa — Conheci uma garota louca por mim!

Quando aquele cara se empolgava, era sinônimo de balbúrdia.

— Amor de verão... — Chanyeol riu e colocou os pés sobre a sua mesa, não era como se ele tivesse muita educação com aqueles coturnos fedidos — Me conta mais... Até onde vocês chegaram?

— Ela nadava perto de mim e teve uma câimbra. — o chinês estava nitidamente empolgado em contar a história — Eu salvei a vida dela, ela quase se afogou.

— Ela resistiu? — um sorriso tendencioso por parte do Park e um arquear de sobrancelhas.

— Nós transamos debaixo do cais. — disse mais baixo, não queria que as pessoas ao seu redor ouvissem, e logo um sorriso perverso adornou o seu rosto.

— Você é um grande filho da puta, Yifan.

O primeiro dia de aula geralmente se resumia a isso. Chanyeol e Yifan compartilhando as experiências sexuais – ou nem tanto – que tiveram no verão. Era algo atípico. Totalmente esquisito para qualquer um que viesse a ouvir aquelas conversas momentaneamente, pelo menos para aqueles que sabiam sobre a orientação do Park. Yifan era completamente heterossexual, conhecido por levar foras de muitas meninas da escola – mas, surpreendentemente ele também ficava com várias, é uma incógnita. Enquanto Chanyeol...

Ele gostava de deflorar meninos virgens, por mais babaca que isso pudesse soar.

Mas o que podemos dizer sobre Park Chanyeol?

Seria reducionista demais dizer que ele era o repetente com fios descoloridos – e que precisavam de uma boa hidratação –, que desvirtuava os meninos da escola, tinha cheiro de perfume barato e só ouvia bandas britânicas o tempo inteiro – por Deus, como ele odiava o lixo americano –, mas era a melhor descrição que cabia ao momento. Ele não ligava muito pra nada, já que não tinha muitas expectativas para o futuro. Talvez se formar no ensino médio, depois trabalhar na lanchonete da sua mãe... Algum dia, quem sabe, matar o seu pai...

Ele queria mesmo era ser fotógrafo, queria estar por trás daquelas revistas famosas, fotografando modelos peitudas e caras sarados. Chegou a trabalhar em uma loja de conveniência durante um ano para conseguir comprar a sua _Polaroid SX-70,_ a sua amada Lucy foi o motivo para que ele tivesse reprovado na escola. Ele até podia nunca ter estudado, mas pelo menos não dormia nas aulas; só que, tendo que trabalhar a noite, isso foi difícil. Foi um ano inteiro acumulando faltas e cochilando em matérias importantes.

A câmera fora uma aquisição aparentemente boba, mas significava muito para ele. Chanyeol sabia muito bem que sua família não teria condições financeiras para que ele se dedicasse à fotografia, então ele teria que seguir os passos de seu irmão mais velho, não os de Jiyong – o primogênito estava preso, não era um caminho a ser seguido –, mas sim Hyukjae. Assim que o garoto terminou o ensino médio, passou a ajudar a mãe na lanchonete, já que não tinha dinheiro para a faculdade.

Assim seria com Chanyeol, e, quase que certamente, com Eunbin, a caçula da família.

Para completar o pacote, o rapaz ainda era melhor amigo de _outro repetente._ Wu Yifan era um imigrante chinês, e estava no ensino médio com vinte e um anos. Ele rodou de ano duas vezes porque seu caso era um pouco mais extremo... Ele tinha preguiça de fazer provas. Jamais fazia questões de escrever e jamais lia questões com um enunciado maior do que duas linhas. Somente respondia questões objetivas, e ainda chutava boa parte delas. Ninguém sabe o motivo de tanta preguiça, mas não era como se ele se importasse com isso.

Apesar de tudo, Chanyeol considerava o chinês um puta amigo. Yifan era o cara em que ele mais confiava – talvez o único. Quando o Park assumiu a sua sexualidade, o moreno foi o único entre os seus amigos que não passou a agir de forma estranha consigo. Pelo contrário, até defendia o garoto quando alguém agia com preconceito.

Antes de se assumir gay, na verdade, Chanyeol imaginava que Yifan seria aquele que mais ficaria estranho, justamente porque o rapaz era alguém que gostava de esbanjar toda a sua heterossexualidade. Mas ele estava enganado.

Estava tão enganado que não imaginava que estaria lá conversando com o amigo sobre as pessoas com quem ficaram durante o verão. E em momento algum o mais velho demonstrava nojo perante as experiências que Chanyeol dividia.

— E algum desses garotos vale uma segunda rodada? — o chinês questionou após ouvir sobre os quatro meninos com quem o outro ficou durante as férias.

— Talvez... Nenhum chamou tanto a minha atenção. — espreguiçou-se na cadeira — Foram lances de uma noite, sabe?

— Cuidado com esses lances de uma noite, você pode querer transformar em lances de todas as manhãs em algum momento.

Conforme Yifan falava, algo atraiu o olhar de Chanyeol na porta. Ou melhor, _alguém._

Entrava na sala um menino moreno, agarrado à sua mochila. Ele olhava para os lados, completamente perdido – parecia até assustado. Ele estava arrumado demais para aquele ambiente, o que permitiu que o Park concluísse que ele definitivamente era novo na escola. Algo muito curioso foi o fato de que ele sentou na primeira mesa.

Alunos novos não sentavam na primeira mesa. E quem já estudava lá só o faziam quando eram obrigados. Era a primeira vez que Chanyeol via alguém que realmente ia para a escola para estudar.

— Algum dia, quem sabe. — respondeu o amigo assim que saiu de transe — Mas agora eu vou voltar a tirar a inocência de meninos puros.

— O quê?!

— Na primeira mesa. — apontou discretamente, e o maior olhou em seguida.

O garoto estava concentrado em um livro relativamente grosso – desses que o Park jamais se arriscaria a ler, e que Yifan não ousaria nem chegar perto. Sua postura não era nem de longe desleixado.

Aquele adolescente não tinha cara de adolescente.

— É bonito. — o mais velho comentou — Quando vai falar com ele?

— Agora. — Chanyeol se levantou com um sorriso tendencioso.

— Cuidado, Park.

— Cuidado com o quê, cara? — riu fraco.

— Uma hora você vai se apaixonar... — o tom do Wu era lúdico, mas ele falava mais do que sério — Aí não vão mais ser lances de uma só noite.

— Não acho que isso vá acontecer tão cedo.

Depois dessa resposta, Chanyeol ignorou totalmente qualquer coisa que seu amigo pudesse ter a dizer.

Seus passos até a mesa do garoto novo foram completamente confiantes. Nunca houve hesitação alguma em qualquer ação de Park Chanyeol, em seus dezenove anos de vida, e não tinha motivos para ser diferente daquela vez. Quando chegou à mesa do desconhecido, parou bem na frente e apoiou as duas mãos sobre a madeira.

— Como você se chama, moço bonito?

O garoto levantou o olhar de seu livro, sem expressão alguma. Mas, quando alcançou os olhos de Chanyeol, um sorriso tímido veio em seu rosto.

**(...)**

— Sehun! — repreendeu ao findar o beijo brevemente, e segurou a mão boba do moreno, que havia acabado de apertar onde não devia. Ou melhor, onde o Park achava que devia, mas não naquele momento.

— O que foi? — ele riu e beijou mais uma vez os lábios do outro. Em seguida, espiou pela fresta da cabine do banheiro. Queria ter certeza de que ninguém estava os ouvindo.

— Você não pode começar um incêndio se não vai apagar ele depois, se é que você me entende. — afastou a mão de Sehun, que prontamente foi até a gola da sua camiseta.

— Talvez algum dia desses eu resolva apagar, Chanyeol. — puxou-o para mais perto — Tenha paciência.

— O que eu mais tenho é paciência. — tirou as mãos da cintura fina para apertar a bunda do menor — Mas não fica me provocando não... A conta de água tá saindo cara lá em casa por sua causa.

— Como você é pervertido. — deu um último beijo no rapaz e abriu a porta da cabine.

— Você que fica pegando no meu pau, garoto. — soltou Sehun meio que a contragosto — Você não era assim quando eu te conheci.

— Eu me pergunto o porquê. — o tom do Oh era irônico. Ele parou em frente ao espelho e passou a ajeitar o cabelo bagunçado e a camisa amassada — Minha mãe quer que você jante lá em casa hoje.

— O quê?! — um nervosismo súbito tomou conta de Chanyeol — Como assim?!

Sehun suspirou pesado. Naquela situação, ele estava tão nervoso quanto Chanyeol, para falar a verdade. Era fato que eles já haviam passado da linha de _apenas dois novos amigos que se pegam no banheiro do ginásio_. E ele não sabia como iria agir na frente da sua família se Chanyeol estivesse junto. Porque era incogitável a hipótese de deixar seus pais saberem que ele gostava de garotos.

— Ela viu a gente conversando na saída, ontem, quando veio me buscar. — sentou-se sobre a bancada da pia — Ela me perguntou quem era você, eu falei que era um amigo, ela fez um monte de perguntas... E agora ela quer te conhecer.

— Por quê?

— Meus pais querem saber com quem eu ando desde que me trocaram de escola... Eles tem muito preconceito com escola pública...

— Algum motivo específico? — Chanyeol se sentou ao lado do mais novo.

— Você sabe que eles me trocaram de escola porque meus amigos foram pegos fumando maconha, não sabe? Eles queriam me afastar dos meus amigos.

— É foda... Devo me preocupar com esse convite?

— Talvez. — a resposta veio banal — Meus pais são um porre. Se descobrirem que meu novo amigo me beija... Não duvido que me mandem para um colégio militar ou algo do tipo.

— Tudo bem... — o Park olhou o relógio em seu pulso — Que horas eu devo ir pra sua casa?

— Vamos agora.

— Mas você não vai embora com a sua mãe?

— Minha mãe não vai me buscar hoje. Deve estar no salão, ou no motel com o amante, sei lá. Vamos andando, vai ser legal.

O comentário de Sehun fez o loiro olhá-lo assustado. Certo, a normalidade com que o Oh disse aquilo o deixou um pouco em choque. Eles começaram a andar para fora do banheiro, e uma atmosfera silenciosa se fez presente. Não era o melhor assunto, mas foi a melhor a coisa que Chanyeol pensou para quebrar aquele silêncio todo enquanto andavam.

— Sua mãe tem um amante?

— Tem, deve ser o sétimo já. — chutou uma pedrinha em seu caminho — Já faz anos que ela arruma uns caras mais novos.

— Como você descobriu?

— Quando eu tinha uns quinze anos, em uma noite que meu pai tava viajando, levantei de madrugada pra tomar água. Quando cheguei na cozinha tinha um cara pelado comendo pipoca.

— E o que você fez?

— Pedi licença e tomei a minha água. — riu — Desde aquele dia ela começou a ir pro motel.

— Você nunca pensou em falar pro seu pai?

— Nah... Meu pai trai ela com a secretária dele. Prefiro fingir que não sei de nada, eu já odeio a minha família em paz, brigando deve ser pior ainda.

— Caramba, eu sinto muito, Sehun. — ele não sabia exatamente o que dizer, não era como se já tivesse ouvido algo sobre a família do Oh. Tudo o que ele sabia era que o menino tinha três irmãos mais velhos.

— Tá tudo bem, pelo menos a secretária do meu pai me dá presentes no meu aniversário.

— E seus irmãos sabem disso?

— É melhor que não saibam, gosto desse privilégio.

A família de Sehun era aquela que todos esperavam que fosse perfeita, estruturada, e livre de problemas sérios. Claro que esse era um pensamento pautado no dinheiro que os Oh tinham – estereótipos matam. A família daquele garoto era sim, à sua maneira, problemática. Mas, mesmo assim, ele recebia atenção.

Até demais, se me permite dizer.

Totalmente ao contrário de Chanyeol. A total negligência da família Park em relação ao segundo filho mais novo era o exato motivo para que ele nem se preocupasse que seus pais soubessem que ele não iria para casa tão cedo. Não era como se eles se importassem – ou como se reparassem se ele estava em casa ou não. Seu pai sairia à noite para a jogatina e só voltaria no dia seguinte – caindo de bêbado. Sua mãe ficaria na lanchonete e só iria para casa depois que o último cliente fosse embora.

A sua única possível preocupação era sua irmã mais nova, ela sempre ia para a lanchonete da família quando saía da escola, e o garoto não gostava que ela ficasse lá até tarde, por isso sempre passava lá após o fim de sua aula para levá-la para casa. Mas, se Chanyeol não fosse buscá-la, falta de alimento para a inocente não seria uma das suas dores de cabeça, afinal.

Parando para pensar, Chanyeol não se reconhecia mais. Há dois meses ele teria dado risada da cara de quem o dissesse que ele ficaria um dia sem buscar a irmã para ir para a casa de um de seus _lances de uma noite_.

Bem, acontece que Sehun não era o seu lance de uma noite, nunca foi. Porque nunca houve essa noite – pelo menos não ainda, ele acreditava. Primeiro Sehun foi seu lance de uma segunda de manhã, que acabou se estendendo para um lance de segundas e terças. Mas ele gostava do cheiro daquele garoto, então resolveu remendar as quarta e quintas. Mas, _porra,_ aquele moleque beijava tão bem que foi difícil não adicionar as suas sextas feiras a esse lance.

E nos fins de semana, quando não podia estar com Sehun, o seu lance era pensar nele.

Yifan estava certo, e Chanyeol era um bobo apaixonado.

O fato era que aquele _lance_ de verdade, não tinha acontecido. Ficaram somente nos beijos, e isso já foi o suficiente para que o Park se visse perdido por aquele menino de olhos inocentes e passos de anjo. Era isso, Sehun era um anjo.

E Chanyeol estava se sentindo o maior dos pecadores por macular aquela imagem pura.

Só que não havia sensação melhor do que sentir a respiração do moreno contra o seu pescoço, quando ele escondia o rosto lá após um beijo mais carinhoso, tamanha a vergonha. Em certos momentos, essa vergonha não existia, e Sehun _quase_ se revelava um verdadeiro anjo caído.

Não era como se Chanyeol não soubesse que isso era inteiramente sua culpa.

Depois de uns bons minutos de caminhada, eles chegaram à casa dos Oh.

— Meus irmãos vão jantar aqui hoje... — Sehun advertiu, abrindo a porta e deixando o maior entrar primeiro — Espero que não se incomode.

— Seus irmãos não moram com você? — o Park estranhou o fato de ser avisado sobre aquilo, ele já esperava que fosse ver os irmãos do garoto lá.

— Só o Jongdae. — explicou e fechou a porta — Junmyeon e Seunghee já são casados, e às vezes eu agradeço por isso. — um suspiro frustrado veio por parte do mais novo. Aparentemente não tinha uma boa relação com os irmãos.

Chanyeol até entendia, não tinha um bom convívio com seus irmãos mais velhos. Hyukjae era um ignorante egocêntrico e Jiyong... Bem, não tinha muito que falar sobre o seu irmão que estava preso.

— Vamos pro meu quarto. — o menino agarrou a mão do loiro e o puxou pela casa.

Ele se permitiu observar os detalhes daquele lugar conforme seguia o Oh. Móveis de mogno – a começar por aí –, piso de mármore e os balaústres da escada com detalhes em ouro. Apesar do dinheiro, a família de Sehun não vivia em uma _mansão._ Mas era uma casa relativamente grande, confortável, e tinha coisas muito caras lá dentro. Chanyeol até se sentia um pouco constrangido por estar lá, quando sabia que só o _hall_ de entrada e a sala de jantar daquela casa eram maiores do que o seu apartamento inteiro.

— Você não gosta dos seus irmãos? — perguntou assim que chegaram ao quarto de Sehun.

— Depende. — respondeu e deixou que seu corpo caísse sobre a sua cama — Eu adoro o Junmyeon, odeio a Seunghee, e finjo que Jongdae não existe.

— Posso perguntar o porquê? — a verdade era que Chanyeol estava meio apreensivo em fazer aquelas perguntas. Queria saber sim, mas não queria que Sehun sentisse que sua privacidade estava sendo violada.

— Seunghee é uma insuportável, só sabe reclamar de mim o tempo inteiro. Pra minha sorte, ela casou com um velho rico e mora do outro lado da cidade. Eu não gosto muito do Jongdae, mas é ele irrelevante, se eu mantiver distância, ele não incomoda. — suspirou mais uma vez e logo deu tapas no espaço ao seu lado para que Chanyeol se deitasse ali — Junmyeon é incrível, mesmo que a minha mãe fique me comparando a ele o tempo inteiro. Ele é o único da família que não me trata como se eu tivesse cinco anos.

— Que tenso... — o loiro se deitou ao lado de Sehun, virado para ele; queria observar os traços do rosto bonito — Você é próximo de Junmyeon?

— Muito... Nos finais de semana ele me deixa ficar na casa dele... Eu o vejo como meu pai muito mais do que vejo o cara que me manda calar a boca em todos os jantares.

— Acho que te entendo... Um pouco, pelo menos. — Chanyeol disse, vendo o outro se virar para observá-lo — Minha irmã me chamava de pai quando tinha três anos. — riu fraco, mas o sorriso foi embora gradativamente — Era engraçado porque ela era pequena e não entendia muito bem, achava que eu era pai dela porque dava comida, ajudava a tomar banho...

— E o seu pai nunca se chateou por isso?

— Esse é o problema, ele nunca se importou com a gente pra ficar chateado. Era justamente porque ele não se importava que eu tive que ser pai com quatorze anos. Quando Eunbin fez três anos, minha mãe voltou a cuidar da lanchonete o dia inteiro. Já que meu pai estava pouco se fodendo para a criança, a responsabilidade caiu nas minhas mãos.

— Eu sinto muito por isso, Chanyeol...

Sehun estava pronto para perguntar o motivo para que o pai do garoto não desse a mínima para seus filhos, mas o som do carro de sua mãe sendo estacionado o fez levantar da cama em um pulo.

— A minha mãe chegou. — avisou, o sol já estava se pondo àquela altura — Acho melhor descermos...

— Tudo bem. — o Park estava realmente assustado com a ideia de conhecer os pais de Sehun.

Conhecer os pais de alguém que ele dava uns beijos às vezes já era algo que o deixava _cagado_ de medo. Mas conhecer os pais de Sehun – que, aparentemente, eram tão problemáticos quanto os seus – parecia ser mais assustador ainda.

Mas ele estava disposto a isso.

Chanyeol seguiu o menor pelo corredor, e descendo as escadas, até o _hall_ da casa, para receber a pseudo-sogra.

A porta se abriu, e revelou a imagem de Oh Hayoung, uma mulher elegante, aparentava seus quarenta e tantos anos. Vestia roupas nitidamente caras e sapatos de salto. Apesar das feições delicadas, seus olhos afiados pareciam julgar qualquer um que estivesse em seu campo de visão. Ela era realmente parecida com Sehun, talvez fosse uma versão mais ácida e tenaz.

O fato era: ele sentiu medo.

— Boa noite, Sra. Oh. — estendeu a mão para cumprimentar a mulher.

Ela apertou a mão do garoto, mas sem uma expressão amigável – o que era muito bizarro, para falar a verdade. Seus olhos percorreram a figura do garoto de cima a baixo. Claro que repararam nos coturnos surrados – coisa de maloqueiro, boa parte dos adultos dizia –, nos _jeans_ rasgados, na camiseta porcamente amassada, e – principalmente – nos cabelos descoloridos.

Não era uma visão agradável para os olhos já experientes.

— Mãe, esse é o Chanyeol, meu amigo. — o mais novo se prontificou a apresentá-lo.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo, Chanyeol. — a tom e a expressão daquela mulher pareciam contrariar totalmente o que ela dizia. Ela soltou a mão do rapaz de forma um pouco fria, e logo se virou para o seu filho — Quando o jantar estiver pronto eu chamo vocês.

Aquilo aparentemente soou como um sinal para Sehun, que não demorou a cutucar o braço do maior, apontando para a escada.

Eles voltaram para o quarto e a porta foi fechada. Mas naquela noite não houve beijos, não houve toques, não houve nada além de conversas. Sehun estava nervoso – o motivo, obviamente, era o medo que sentia de seus pais –, Chanyeol podia notar isso. E, embora ele também estivesse, tentava aliviar a tensão do Oh com algumas piadas.

E isso até que foi bom para ele. Mas a calmaria não durou muito. Logo a mãe de Sehun gritou seu nome, indicando que o jantar já estava na mesa.

A única coisa que conseguia tranquilizar um pouco Sehun, a respeito daquele jantar, era que seus cunhados não estavam lá naquela noite.

O caminho foi silencioso, a tensão retornara com força. E Chanyeol respirou fundo, apreensivo, ao ver que o pai de Sehun estava sentado à mesa. Se a imagem de sua esposa já era agressiva, a do patriarca da família era ainda mais assustadora. Ele o olhava de cima a baixo, parecia um hábito dos Oh.

Todos na família de Sehun eram bonitos, mas só o caçula transparecia alguma humanidade em suas expressões. Ele atestou isso ao ver a irmã mais velha de Sehun o olhando com cara de nojo, o que parecia ser o mais velho dos três somente o olhava com desconfiança, mas o outro rapaz o olhava como se soubesse de todos os seus pecados.

Aquela família era estranha.

— Boa noite. — o Park fez um cumprimento geral, tímido, e sentou-se à mesa.

— Você que é o Chanyeol? — Oh Siwon, o mais velho da mesa questionou, ignorando completamente a saudação do menino.

— Sim, senhor. — respondeu e engoliu em seco.

— Há quanto tempo é amigo do Sehun?

— Uns dois meses, talvez. — sua voz quase falhava, ele estava nervoso demais. O tom daquele cara denotava que a sua presença naquela casa não era muito agradável para ele.

— E Sehun nunca tinha pensado em apresentá-lo para a família? — virou-se para o rebento — Por quê?

— Acho que nunca houve uma oportunidade, senhor. — Chanyeol arriscou responder.

Ele recebeu somente um olhar de desagrado do pai de Sehun. E, pela primeira vez, ele se sentiu impotente.

— Com o que seus pais trabalham? — perguntou totalmente indiscreto, pouco se preocupando com seu tom grosseiro.

— Minha mãe tem uma lanchonete no centro da cidade. — respondeu constrangido, mexendo na comida com o garfo, em manifestação do seu estado de tensão.

— E o seu pai?

Certo, ele definitivamente não podia falar sobre o seu pai, a menos que quisesse ser expulso daquela casa. Se já não gostaram de Chanyeol pelo seu jeito, eles o odiariam ainda mais quando ele falasse sobre o cara que ele era obrigado a chamar de pai. Mentiras eram necessárias em alguns momentos, e aquele era um deles.

— Meu pai morreu. — disse simplista, recebendo um olhar assustado de Sehun.

A mesa se silenciou, e permaneceu assim até o final do jantar. Sem mais perguntas, sem mais olhares feios, sem qualquer outro contato. Apenas o som dos talheres se chocando contra os pratos.

E Chanyeol sentiu um alívio ao ver que as pessoas deixavam as mesas, o que significava que não faltava muito para que ele pudesse ir embora. Quando achou conveniente, despediu-se da família de Sehun, e este o acompanhou para fora de casa.

Estavam em frente à porta. No jardim escuro, com a certeza de que ninguém os observava.

— Me desculpa por isso, Chanyeol. — Sehun declarou timidamente — Eles são um saco.

— Tá tudo bem... — embora não fosse verdade, o que o Park menos queria era que o moreno, de alguma forma, acabasse se sentindo mal por algo que não era sua culpa.

Sehun era doce demais para que ele permitisse que algo tirasse o seu sono.

— Não, não tá tudo bem, eu sei que não.

O mais velho não respondeu, apenas destinou seu olhar aos próprios pés. Ele não conseguia dizer nada. E ficou mais inexpressivo ainda quando Sehun o puxou para um abraço. Seus braços envolveram o tronco do rapaz mais alto com força, e o rosto bonito encontrou abrigo na curva do pescoço de Chanyeol.

Aquele abraço foi tão quente, e trazia um alívio tão grande, que alguns segundos foram suficientes para que o loiro finalmente reagisse. Seus dedos foram até os fios negros e macios de Sehun, acariciando de forma terna.

Não houve segundas intenções. Apenas uma necessidade mútua da presença alheia. Palavras não eram necessárias.

Chanyeol se permitiu fechar os olhos e sentir o vento da noite batendo em seu rosto. _Aquele momento_ , tendo o Oh em seus braços, era perfeito. Seus peitos estavam colados, era possível sentir o coração um do outro. Era uma sensação reconfortante, eles até mesmo chegavam a se questionar se havia uma real necessidade de se afastarem.

Infelizmente havia.

Chanyeol tinha que ir embora e Sehun tinha que voltar para dentro de casa. Eles tinham que voltar para os seus mundos tão diferentes – e, ao mesmo tempo, tão parecidos. Cada qual com seu caos.

— Nos vemos na segunda...? — Sehun disse assim que o maior se afastou, esperava uma confirmação.

A menor que fosse.

— Sempre que você quiser, Sehun.

Não houve um beijo, mas houve um adeus sincero. E a vaga esperança de que, em algum momento, eles não tivessem que se preocupar com mais nada.

Sehun voltou para dentro de casa, mas antes que pudesse chegar às escadas, seus pais o chamaram na cozinha. Isso, definitivamente, não era um bom sinal. Honestamente, o garoto estava com aquele mau pressentimento há um bom tempo. Mas não era como se ele pudesse fazer algo a respeito.

— Sehun, não queremos que você ande com esse garoto. — o patriarca determinou de forma rígida.

Habitualmente, o garoto teria apenas assentido silenciosamente, sem questionamentos. Mas Sehun já estava cansado de aceitar tudo passivamente. _Porra_ , ele já tinha dezoito anos.

— Por quê?! — rebateu indignado.

— Ele é mais velho que você e está na sua turma, nós não queremos você andando com um repetente.

— Mas qual é o problema? Ele reprovou porque trabalhou durante um ano.

— Sei bem com o que ele trabalhava. — o mais velho alfinetou — Você já reparou na forma que ele se veste, Sehun?

— Isso é sério?!

— Isso não é algo que vamos discutir com você. — sua mãe interferiu — Apenas obedeça.

**(...)**

— O que você tá fazendo, Sehun? — Junmyeon questionou ao chegar na sala e ver seu irmão com as pernas sobre o encosto do sofá, as costas no assento e a cabeça para baixo — Olha a sua coluna, garoto, você tá todo torto! — repreendeu-o, então colocou as xícaras de café sobre a mesa de centro.

— Me deixa, hoje é sábado.

— O que isso tem a ver, pirralho? Senta direito, você tá na minha casa. — como médico, era realmente uma tortura para o primogênito dos Oh ter que ver o caçula detonando com a sua coluna.

— Tá, que seja, Dr. Junmyeon. — Sehun respondeu e, por fim, sentou-se corretamente no sofá; exceto pelos pés colocados sobre o estofado.

— Se você não tirar os pés do meu sofá agora, eu vou te mandar de volta pra sua casa. — ameaçou, e foi muito eficiente, porque o mais novo não demorou a tirar os pés de cima do sofá.

O menino suspirou e pegou a xícara de café que seu irmão havia trazido, então bebeu um pequeno gole. Praguejou ao sentir a língua queimando – um pouco idiota de sua parte, talvez, deveria imaginar que a bebida estava quente.

— Aconteceu algo, Sehun? — o menor, apesar de mais velho, questionou apreensivo — Você parece meio tenso...

Sehun ponderou se seria algo prudente dividir com Junmyeon as suas preocupações tal qual elas são. Certo, talvez fosse informação demais para uma tarde só dizer que ele gostava de garotos, então ele tentaria se expressar de uma forma bem sutil.

— Então... Eu tenho um _amigo,_ está bem? — deu ênfase no substantivo — E... Eu meio que tenho que me afastar desse amigo... Mas eu não quero fazer isso.

O médico ficou inexpressivo por algum tempo, apenas olhando para o seu irmão.

Ele não precisava de mais do que dois neurônios para saber que o _amigo_ em questão se tratava do garoto que havia jantado com a família na noite anterior. O tal de Chanyeol. Ele já tinha uma noção de que aquele amigo era mais do que só um amigo. E ele até mesmo se perguntava como os seus pais eram tão burros a ponto de não terem percebido ainda que Sehun era gay.

Por favor, para Junmyeon era tão óbvio que o caçula da família não tinha o menor interesse em garotas. Ele sempre se mostrava tão desconfortável quando o assunto “namorada” estava em pauta, e ficava mais desconfortável ainda quando era questionado a respeito do motivo de nunca ter apresentado uma garota para a família.

Bom, afirmar com cem por cento de certeza que o mais novo gostava de garotos não era possível – era só noventa e nove. Pelo menos até a noite em que o _amigo_ de Sehun foi apresentado para a família. Aí sim ele tinha certeza de que o irmão era gay.

Era difícil contrariar isso quando ele notou um puta nervosismo nos _dois_ meninos.

No entanto, ele não queria deixar o maior constrangido. Deixaria que ele continuasse acreditando que Junmyeon não tinha a menor ideia de que ele gostava de beijar rapazes. Não se importava em ter que se fingir de sonso.

A sua única preocupação era a respeito de seus pais. Sabia que eles não seriam nada compreensivos com Sehun como ele era.

— Certo... Mas você tem que se afastar desse amigo porque você acha que tem, ou porque alguém disse que você tem que fazer isso?

— Me disseram que eu devo fazer isso.

Junmyeon não era idiota, ele sabia que seus pais haviam mandado Sehun parar de falar com o tal garoto. E apesar de achar o rapaz meio tapado, não acreditava que ele fosse uma má companhia para o seu irmão.

Sendo assim, iria aconselhá-lo como podia.

— Esse seu amigo te faz beber ou fumar?

— Não.

— Ele te obriga a fazer algo que te deixa desconfortável? Ou te obriga a fazer algo ilegal?

— Não.

— Ele te faz matar aula? Suas notas estão caindo por causa dele?

— Não.

— Então, se for da sua vontade, você não tem que se afastar. — ele sorriu para o mais novo e se levantou. Depois de dar tapinhas no ombro do garoto, foi até a sua carteira e tirou algumas notas — Vai ao mercado pra mim, compra duas cartelas de cigarro, e pode pegar um chocolate pra você.

— Posso comprar uma cerveja? — questionou e pegou as notas da mão do menor.

— Faça isso que eu te mando pra casa. — ameaçou e deu um tapa fraco na cabeça do menino.

Junmyeon morava em um bairro muito maneiro, pelo menos para Sehun. Era um lugar legal, pouco movimento, mas tinha algumas sorveterias, mercadinhos, e até um fliperama. Ele gostava de passear por lá, por isso jamais reclamava quando seu irmão o fazia sair de casa para comprar alguma coisa.

No caminho, ele pensou a respeito do que o mais velho havia dito. Concluiu que, sim, ele estava mais do que certo. E não se importava em ter que desobedecer a seus pais. O faria sem arrependimentos. Porque ele gostava muito de Chanyeol, e aquele garoto representava a liberdade para si. Não o deixaria ir embora sem mais nem menos.

Ainda mais quando isso sequer se tratava de uma decisão deles.

Dois minutos de caminhada e ele estava no mercado. Pegou os cigarros, o chocolate e foi ao caixa para pagar. Mas, na fila, uma mulher tocou o seu ombro.

Sehun se virou um pouco assustado para a moça. Ela aparentava ter, mais ou menos, a mesma idade que sua irmã. Ele era orientado a não falar com estranhos – mesmo com dezoito anos na cara –, mas não seria indelicado ao ponto de ignorar aquela senhorita.

— Posso ajudar? — perguntou tímido.

— Sou Jang Yeeun, caça-talentos. — sorrindo, estendeu a mão para o rapaz — Qual é o seu nome?

— Oh Sehun. — respondeu e cumprimentou a mulher.

— Meu trabalho é procurar pessoas com potencial para a carreira de modelo. E eu as convido para seleções. No caso, acho que te encontrei por sorte. Você já pensou em ser modelo de revista, Sehun?

— Acho que não... —devolveu pensativo — Mas parece ser interessante.

— Garoto, você tem um rosto muito bonito. — ela disse empolgada — Não sabes a arma que tens! Perfeito para um modelo!

Yeeun procurou algo em sua bolsa, e logo tirou de lá um cartão.

— Aqui está o dia e o local da próxima seleção. — entregou o cartão ao garoto — Atrás está o número da agência em que eu trabalho.

— E-eu não sei... — ele olhou fixamente para o cartão em sua mão — Eu preciso pensar.

— Pense nisso com carinho, sim?

**(...)**

Era uma noite de sexta-feira. O momento, por costume, em que os Oh jantavam em família. Isso significava, para Sehun, um tédio completo. A merda fedia mais ainda porque seus cunhados estavam lá. E, tudo bem que a esposa de Junmyeon era querida, mas o marido de Seunghee era tão insuportável quanto o seu pai.

Nossa, como ele odiava Youngwoon. Aquele cara era tão arrogante que Sehun tinha vontade de morrer cada vez que aquele homem abria a boca.

Outro costume que a família tinha, durante esses jantares, era de orar antes de iniciar a refeição. Jongdae, por algum motivo, estudava para ser padre – talvez até por incentivo dos pais, que são fundamentalistas religiosos –, então era ele quem iniciava a oração.

E Sehun aguardou ansiosamente para que aquilo acabasse de uma vez, já que, sinceramente, isso era tudo uma grande baboseira para ele. Do que adiantava bradar aos ventos que a família tinha hábitos religiosos enquanto havia mentira, traição e preconceito dentro dela?

Ele acreditava em Deus, mas sabia que nenhuma daquelas orações que eles faziam de mãos dadas era sincera.

Assim que terminaram, todos começaram a comer. Mas Sehun sabia que a comida não iria descer se ele não colocasse para fora o que estava preso em sua garganta. Embora tivesse dezoito anos, precisava da permissão dos pais para o que pretendia fazer.

— Eu fui convidado para uma seleção de modelos. — disse de uma só vez, sem hesitação, aguardando uma resposta de seus progenitores.

— Tá, e daí? — seu pai devolveu.

Sehun olhou ao seu redor, receoso devido à resposta do patriarca. Seunghee o olhava com uma cara de descrença; Jongdae sequer o olhava, estava quieto – como sempre, e esse era o motivo para que ele não odiasse o acólito –; os agregados da família pareciam pouco se importar com aquilo; mas, contrastando dos demais, Junmyeon o olhava de forma curiosa, como se quisesse ouvi-lo.

E foi isso que o motivou a continuar.

— Eu achei interessante e quero participar.

— Você não vai. — o homem mais velho da mesa determinou.

— Mas por quê?! — o tom do caçula se elevou, ele estava realmente indignado.

E dessa vez não estava a fim de guardar tudo para si.

— Porque não, Sehun, fique quieto e coma. — ele falava com o filho sem nem destinar o olhar; permanecia concentrado em cortar a carne em seu prato.

— Mas eu quero ir à seleção.

— Você não vai à seleção nenhuma. — finalmente olhou para Sehun — Vou te dizer o que você vai fazer. Você vai terminar o ensino médio e vai entrar para uma boa faculdade pra arrumar uma profissão de verdade e parar de trazer decepção para os seus pais.

— Mas ser modelo também é uma profissão, assim como qualquer outra.

— Cale a boca, Sehun! — acertou a mesa com a sua mão, causando um estrondo e atraindo todos os olhares da mesa — Por que você não pode ser como o seu irmão?! Junmyeon tem trinta anos, é casado, tem uma casa boa, é médico... Por que você tem que ser um estorvo já tão cedo?!

O citado arregalou os olhos. Olhou momentaneamente para o irmão mais novo, e viu seu olhar direcionado de forma odiosa para o progenitor. Se ele já não estava confortável com aquilo, era possível ter uma noção do quanto aquilo estava sendo pior para Sehun.

— Pai, para com isso, por favor. — o primogênito pediu.

— Não, Junmyeon, seu irmão está errado e precisa entender isso!

— Se eu sou um estorvo, não se preocupe! — o menino gritou, largou os talheres sobre o prato e se levantou — Você não vai mais precisar se incomodar comigo!

— Aonde você vai, Oh Sehun?! — Siwon gritou.

— Não interessa!

Sehun saiu de casa, ignorando totalmente os chamados de sua mãe e os gritos de seu pai. Não queria saber de mais nada. Não queria ver a sua família na frente pelas próximas horas, sentia que iria acabar não sobrevivendo se ficasse perto deles por mais algum tempo.

Ele tinha um destino certo, e estava pouco se fodendo para qualquer coisa que não estivesse onde ele pretendia ir.

**(...)**

— Chanyeol! — seu pai chamou, a voz enrolada, sem tirar os olhos da televisão — Estão batendo na porta!

O garoto suspirou frustrado, alternando o olhar entre a panqueca na frigideira e a irmã que arrumava a mesa para o jantar – não confiava em deixar pratos de vidro nas mãos da pequena de sete anos sem supervisão.

— Você pode abrir, por favor? — respondeu ao mais velho, tentando ao máximo não perder a paciência — Eu não posso sair daqui agora.

— Você é um inútil mesmo. — resmungou e se levantou preguiçosamente — Não vê que eu tô ocupado?

— Eu também estou, pai. — o seu autocontrole, considerando a vontade que tinha de bater naquele cara, era impressionante.

Sungjin cambaleou um pouco até a entrada do apartamento – estava consideravelmente bêbado, como sempre. Ele abriu a porta e ficou um pouco confuso ao ver um garoto lá. Aparentava ser da mesma idade que seu filho.

— Quem é você?

— E-eu sou amigo do Chanyeol. — o menino respondeu um pouco atordoado — Meu nome é Sehun.

— Chanyeol! Seu amigo, Sehun, tá aqui! — berrou para que fosse ouvido pelo filho.

Chanyeol, por sua vez, quase deixou a frigideira cair ao ouvir o que seu pai disse. A julgar pelo dia, e pela hora, Sehun deveria estar em um jantar _super legal,_ com a sua família _super amável,_ divertindo-se _muito._

— Deixa ele entrar, pai! — pediu, ele realmente não podia sair de perto daquele fogão.

Sungjin deixou que o garoto entrasse, e logo pegou o seu casaco do lado da porta.

— Avise o Chanyeol que eu vou sair. — lançou a ordem ao desconhecido e saiu de casa.

Sehun não entendeu aquilo muito bem, então apenas andou pelo apartamento até que encontrasse o seu amigo. Ver Chanyeol cozinhando até que melhorou em um por cento a sua noite.

— O seu pai pediu pra avisar que ele saiu... — disse encostando-se ao batente da porta, e assim atraiu a atenção do mais velho.

— Eu me pergunto quando ele não sai... — foi até a mesa e largou a panqueca de Eunbin sobre o prato dela — Quer panqueca?

— Não, obrigado.

— Quer me contar o que te trouxe aqui nessa noite de sexta-feira?

Sehun anuiu e observou Chanyeol se aproximar dele. O maior tomou a sua mão com delicadeza.

— Eunbin, nós vamos para a sala. Por favor, não coma rápido, você vai se engasgar.

— Vocês vão namorar? — a menina perguntou de forma inocente.

O Oh riu fraco, e achou graça nas bochechas do loiro assumindo uma coloração rubra.

— N-não, você não deveria ficar falando essas coisas. — tentou repreender a irmã, mas ela parecia não se importar — Não fale isso na frente de papai e mamãe, nunca, você me entendeu?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Vocês parecem namorados com as mãos assim.

— Ah meu deus... — Chanyeol suspirou e decidiu que seria melhor somente ir para a sala, sem mais explicações ou tentativas de frear a língua solta da caçula. Ainda segurando a mão de Sehun, guiou-o até a sala — Me desculpa por isso, Sehun...

— Não se preocupa. — ele sorriu e beijou a bochecha do rapaz — Eu gostei da sua irmã.

— Senta aqui... — o maior se sentou no sofá e indicou para o lugar ao seu lado, que o outro não demorou a ocupar — Me conta o que aconteceu.

— Eu não te falei sobre isso, mas semana passada eu fui chamado pra uma seleção de modelos...

— É mesmo?! — os olhos de Chanyeol brilharam — Parabéns!

— Então... — ele sorriu triste e desviou o olhar — Durante o jantar, eu disse aos meus pais que queria ir nessa seleção... Mas acabei tendo uma discussão muito feia com eles...

— E você fugiu de casa e veio pra cá?

— Tipo isso. — suspirou — Fui imprudente?

— Pra caralho. — passou seu braço sobre o ombro de Sehun, que deitou a cabeça no peito do loiro — Mas não tem problema, eu teria feito o mesmo, você pode ficar aqui por quanto tempo quiser.

— Obrigado, Chanyeol, de verdade. — ele se permitiu fechar os olhos, recebendo uma carícia gostosa em seus fios negros.

Eles ficaram daquela forma por uns bons minutos. Apenas aproveitando aquele contato inocente e a presença alheia. Era mais do que suficiente.

Saber que sua mãe e seu irmão, devido ao trabalho na lanchonete, só voltariam para casa de madrugada era um alívio. Assim ele não tinha ninguém lá para encher o saco porque ele estava agarrado daquela forma a um garoto, não precisava se reprimir. Tudo bem, Eunbin estava lá para fazer comentários que deixaria seu rosto semelhante a um pimentão, mas isso fazia parte.

Eles só se separaram quando ouviram os passos da garotinha indo ligeiros até a sala.

— Chanyeol tem namorado! — ela apontou para o irmão e riu — Vai casar!

— Eunbin, para com isso! — ele estava realmente muito vermelho, e ter Sehun e sua irmã rindo de si não ajudava muito.

— Qual é o nome do seu namorado, Yeollie? — ela se sentou no tapete e agarrou-se à perna do irmão mais velho.

— Sehun. — o próprio respondeu, de coração mole com a fofura daquela criança.

— Ele é bonito. — disse ao irmão — Parece um príncipe.

— É... Ele fugiu da torre hoje. — Chanyeol resolveu entrar na brincadeira, mas logo quis mudar de assunto — Agora vai lá pegar algo pra gente jogar.

Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para Sehun, que se levantou também.

— Vamos jogar no meu quarto.

Sehun definitivamente não esperava que fosse jogar uma partida de banco imobiliário com Chanyeol e sua irmã mais nova naquela noite. Foi realmente algo bem aleatório. Mas, sem dúvidas, muito melhor do que um jantar com a sua família.

Escolheria isso mil vezes, sem hesitar.

Apesar de pequena, Eunbin aparentemente era muito melhor que o seu irmão naquele jogo, o que fez Sehun rir. Era engraçado ver Chanyeol se irritando porque uma criança de sete anos jogava banco imobiliário melhor do que ele.

Em dado momento – eles sequer notavam a passagem do tempo –, Eunbin acabou dormindo. E Chanyeol a levou com cuidado para a cama. Ajeitou a pequena com delicadeza embaixo das cobertas, e saiu de fininho para não acordá-la.

Quando retornou ao seu quarto, encontrou o garoto moreno com um travesseiro em seu colo. Parecia até tenso, pois não parava de mexer nervosamente naquela fronha. Chanyeol fechou a porta com cuidado e foi em passos lentos até a sua cama, onde Sehun estava.

— Tá tudo bem? — perguntou baixo, vendo o outro anuir — Tem certeza?

— Vem cá. — o menor deu tapinhas no lugar ao seu lado, e o Park não demorou a se sentar ali.

Sehun suspirou antes de largar aquele travesseiro. Sua mão trêmula foi até o pescoço do mais velho, acariciando-o delicadamente antes que seus lábios encontrassem os dele. O beijo de início foi lento e carinhoso.

Beijar Park Chanyeol era algo que Sehun amava fazer, e jamais se cansaria disso. Ele se sentia verdadeiramente livre com aquele garoto, e não trocaria isso por nada. Chanyeol parecia representar, para si, algo que ninguém jamais poderia representar.

Ele já podia dizer que _amava_ aquele garoto. E se o momento era quente, ou nem tanto assim, era totalmente indiferente. Porque a presença dele já bastava para que ele se sentisse bem.

Chanyeol o dava algum tipo de força. Como se ele ganhasse asas.

Asas de anjo, diria o Park.

Sem mãos bobas, apenas toques inocentes. A mão do Oh se limitava a brincar com os fios na nuca de Chanyeol, e a mão deste apenas estava firme na cintura alheia. Tudo normal.

Até então.

Aquele beijo foi ganhando mais cadência e necessidade, estava começando a se tornar algo mais elétrico. E, por consequência, eles acabaram se empolgando um pouquinho mais. O loiro, então, desceu a sua mão até a bunda de Sehun, e não teve vergonha alguma de apertá-la com uma força que jamais tinha usado _até então_.

Bom, isso provavelmente surpreendeu o menor um pouco, e ele acabou suspirando no meio daquele beijo. Chanyeol gostou do efeito que causou, e repetiu o gesto. Sehun acabou perdendo um pouquinho mais da sua timidez por causa disso.

Sem cerimônias, sentou-se no colo do mais velho, uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo. E aí as coisas ficaram mais perigosas.

As mãos do Park passaram a acariciar todo o tronco de Sehun, e a destra boba adentrou a camiseta de algodão. E assim o garoto soltou um gemido contra a boca cujo dono o provocava com a mão fria e o causava uns puta arrepios.

Sehun acreditou que rebolar seria uma ótima forma de retribuir aquela sensação que lhe foi causada. Foi a primeira vez que fez isso, e, _caralho,_ foi tão bom. Seus membros entravam em atrito, e a roupa não foi empecilho algum para que eles sentissem prazer com aquilo.

Chanyeol nunca tinha ficado duro com tão pouco, mas a sua maior vontade era satisfazer Sehun. Então levou sua mão para a barra da bermuda dele, e adentrou a peça.

Aquilo foi meio que um alerta vermelho para o Oh, que não demorou para findar o beijo e segurar o pulso do loiro.

— E-eu não tô pronto, Chanyeol...

— Me desculpa... — o outro disse um pouco envergonhado, e afastou a mão da bermuda de Sehun.

— Tá tudo bem, não se preocupa. — sorriu sem mostrar os dentes.

Chanyeol não queria que aquilo fosse mais um motivo para que o rapaz ficasse chateado. Então decidiu tentar animar um pouco a noite dele.

Era válido.

Ele foi até a sua estante e pegou a _Lucy_ – sua câmera. Então retornou para a cama, observando a expressão confusa do menor.

— Sabe, Sehun... — ele começou a explicar, enquanto sentava ao lado do garoto — Eu acho que a gente não precisa de ninguém pra realizar os nossos sonhos...

— Como assim?

— Talvez seus pais não deixem você fazer testes ou posar para revistas... Mas você pode posar para mim. — colocou a alça da câmera em seu pescoço — Você pode ser o meu modelo.

— Não sabia que você curtia fotografia... — Sehun sorriu, um pouco encantado com as palavras que ouvia.

— Eu quero ser fotógrafo... Mas eu sei que isso nunca vai acontecer, então eu me contento em brincar com essa câmera às vezes.

Ele posicionou a câmera em seu rosto e apontou a lente para Sehun. Ao perceber isso, o mais novo tentou cobrir o seu rosto com a mão, mas Chanyeol foi mais rápido para tirar a foto. A câmera imprimiu a foto, e o Park ficou um bom tempo admirando aquela obra de arte antes de guardá-la.

Sehun era tão bonito que Chanyeol não acreditava que anjos pudessem ser fotografados.

— Não tente esconder o seu rosto, ele é perfeito e merece ser mostrado.

Dessa vez, o loiro se sentou ao lado de Sehun e selou seus lábios, enquanto virava a câmera para eles e fotografava o momento. A câmera imprimiu a fotografia, e ele a entregou para o Oh.

— Fica com ela, é sua. — ele acariciou as bochechas que estavam mais salientes devido ao sorriso do garoto — Quando estiver triste, olha pra essa foto, você vai lembrar de como estava sorrindo quando eu te entreguei ela.

— Obrigado, Chanyeol. — abraçou o maior o mais forte que podia.

Aquele abraço durou alguns minutos, mas, ainda assim, muito menos do que eles gostariam que durasse. Sehun se afastou sem querer, de fato, fazer isso. Acontece que ele precisava ir embora.

Uma hora teria que lidar com os seus pais, e quanto mais ele demorasse, pior seria a bronca.

— Eu preciso ir... — disse triste e se levantou.

— Tudo bem...

Embora Chanyeol quisesse realmente que Sehun ficasse, ele entendia que o menino tinha uma família que se importava com ele – mesmo que até demais –, e ele precisava lidar com isso.

Acompanhou o garoto até a porta do apartamento – gostaria de levá-lo até a sua casa, mas não podia deixar a irmã sozinha –, e antes que ele fosse embora, foi surpreendido com um último beijo de Sehun.

— Nos vemos na segunda...?

— Sempre que você quiser, Chanyeol. — sorriu e foi embora.

Ele não queria ir, mas precisava. Sabia que andar pelas ruas da cidade durante a noite era perigoso, mas ele não conseguia pensar nisso. O frio o causava tremeliques, mas ele sequer notava. Nem mesmo o ódio que sentia por sua família conseguia vir à tona naquele momento. Só tinha uma coisa que passava por sua cabeça naquele momento.

Park Chanyeol conseguiu ter uma grande importância em sua vida. E ele não conseguia imaginar como ficaria sem aquele garoto de roupas de “maloqueiro”, cabelo desidratado, orelhas grandes, e gosto musical questionável. A verdade era que ele nem conseguia se imaginar sem ter Chanyeol por perto.

O hábito se torna vício, e a abstinência é perigosa.

Em alguns minutos, ele chegou em casa. Entrou sem cerimônias pela porta da frente – sabia que ela estaria aberta, e sabia que seus pais não iriam dormir até que ele voltasse. Passou reto pelo _hall_ e foi para as escadas, só queria um banho quente e a sua cama.

— Com quem você estava, Sehun? — ouviu a voz do seu pai, vinha da base das escadas.

Ele ignorou e continuou subindo até o segundo andar. Não estava com muita paciência para Siwon.

— Oh Sehun! — o homem gritou — Não ouse me ignorar!

— Eu tava com o Chanyeol, merda! — virou-se subitamente para o pai, e gritou em um tom ainda mais agressivo.

— Nós já não falamos pra você parar de andar com esse garoto?!

— Vocês não têm direito de decidir como eu vou viver a porra da minha vida! — Sehun seguia gritando, já não aguentava mais ser silenciado.

— Sim, nós temos, Sehun. — o patriarca devolveu — E eu vou te mostrar.

**(...)**

Era segunda-feira, Chanyeol foi para a escola extremamente nervoso. Ele queria muito ver Sehun, estava preocupado com ele, e queria saber como os seus pais reagiram quando ele chegou em casa. Também havia um misto de empolgação para dar uns beijos no mais novo. Por Deus, ele estava apaixonadinho demais, e nem tentava esconder isso. O que acabou, inclusive, virando motivo de piada para Yifan. Mas não era como se Chanyeol se importasse com isso, ele estava feliz assim.

Honestamente, ele acreditava que Sehun havia mudado um pouco ele. Ou talvez... Nem tenha o mudado, mas sim mostrado quem o Park realmente era e o que ele queria.

De qualquer forma, gostava de Sehun – amava, aliás – e de sua companhia. Gostava de Sehun e de seus beijos. Gostava de Sehun e de tudo que envolvia aquele ser que gostava de comparar com um anjo. Já não conseguia mais se ver sem ele.

Porém, algo dentro de si se quebrou quando adentrou a escola e viu o garoto, com os pais e o diretor, tirando as suas coisas de dentro do armário. Certo, havia algo acontecendo, mas Chanyeol não queria acreditar que era o que ele estava pensando. Preferiu crer que era algum procedimento padrão ou... Era muito difícil, na verdade, porque ele se desesperou demais com aquela cena.

Ele passou perto de Sehun, que o destinou um olhar perdido. Chanyeol não vacilou em momento algum, permaneceu olhando para o mais novo. As orbes castanhas pareciam querer dizer algo para ele, mas o estado do Park não permitia que ele compreendesse aquilo.

Ele somente seguiu andando até a sala de aula, sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Ele já tinha uma ideia, mas não queria nem cogitar aquela situação próxima da realidade.

Por mais que aquilo realmente estivesse acontecendo, bem na sua frente.

Depois de largar a mochila, ele foi até a lista da turma, que ficava presa à porta. O seu estômago revirou ao notar que o nome de Sehun fora riscado da lista. Ele sentiu a sua cabeça queimando, a boca ficou repentinamente seca, suas mãos tremiam, e o seu tato era inexistente.

No entanto, ele saiu daquela sala imediatamente, indo até o corredor onde vira o Oh. Correu o mais rápido que podia, pouco se importava com o tumulto que estava causando.

Mas já era tarde demais. Oh Sehun já estava saindo da escola com seus pais, e com a felicidade que Chanyeol conseguiu ter naqueles dois meses que passou com o rapaz de voz de anjo e cheiro de outono.

**_[1982]_ **

Chanyeol saltou do sofá ao sentir algo acertando seu rosto. _Mas que porra_ , não se podia nem dormir naquela casa. Ele abriu os olhos e viu que se tratava de um jornal. Tirando o jornal do rosto, viu que seu agressor se tratava de Yifan.

— Mas porra você quer?!

— Você virou a noite vendo televisão, Chanyeol! — o chinês o repreendeu — A conta de luz tá foda, cara!

— Achei que você ia brigar comigo porque eu deveria ter dormido na cama por causa da minha coluna e blá blá blá. — levantou-se meio grogue devido ao sono, e com dificuldade devido à dor nas costas.

— Foda-se a sua coluna! — o Wu devolveu — Seguinte, cara a gente precisa conversar.

— Pode falar. — Chanyeol foi até a cozinha, tendo o amigo em seu encalce.

— Olha, os bicos que você arruma às vezes até ajudam, mas não tá mais sendo suficiente... — o maior suspirou — Eles subiram o valor do aluguel.

— Mas de novo?! — o rapaz abriu a geladeira e pegou a garrafa de leite, bebendo-o direto do bico.

— Sim, é uma merda. — bufou frustrado — Mas... Eu arrumei uma entrevista de emprego pra você. — deu a notícia e um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

— Maneiro. — fechou a garrafa e a guardou na geladeira novamente — Quando?

— Em uma hora.

— Mas que porra, Yifan! — acabou batendo a porta da geladeira com desespero.

— Ei! Isso é caro, seu filho da puta! — entregou um papel ao mais novo — Tá aqui o endereço.

Chanyeol teve uma velocidade sobre-humana para tomar um banho e vestir roupas decentes – nada que fugisse do seu estiio _“foda-se”_ . Depois de pronto, acompanhou Eunbin até a escola – mesmo que a garota insistisse que já tinha quase quatorze anos e não precisava que ele a levasse até lá.

Depois disso, pegou um ônibus que sabia parar mais ou menos no endereço que Yifan o passou. Ele só não entendia o motivo de seu amigo ter arrumado um emprego para ele lá na puta que pariu. Seria foda fazer esse trajeto todos os dias.

Ele desceu algumas quadras antes do local que deveria ir, e andou até lá.

Bom, agora, caro leitor, chegamos em uma parte um tanto quanto delicada dessa louca história.

O que dizer sobre o lugar que os olhos de Chanyeol contemplavam, e que Yifan teria o arrumado uma possível vaga de emprego?

Eu lhe resumo em sete letras, como sete eram os pecados capitais.

_Playboy._

Era isso, Yifan arrumou uma entrevista de emprego na porra do estúdio da _Playboy_ para Chanyeol. E se você pensa que era a casa das coelhinhas, grande engano seu, meu amigo.

Era a _Playboy_ masculina.

Mas, como Deus ajuda quem cedo madruga – ou algo do tipo –, o Park adentrou aquele lugar monstruoso de grande. Ele tinha um aluguel para pagar, uma irmã mais nova precisando de calcinhas, e seu cabelo mal tingido de castanho precisava de uma hidratação.

Ele estava com um puta medo que o fizessem posar pelado, mas até que estava disposto a isso.

Na recepção, encontrou um homem de cabelos roxos, com os pés sobre o balcão, fumando algo que, pelo cheiro, já parecia ser completamente ilegal. Suas roupas não eram muito diferentes da sua em estilo, mas a grande diferença habitava no fato de que as roupas daquele homem aparentavam ser caras.

Chanyeol diria que os coturnos daquele cara baixinho valiam mais que sua vida.

— Com licença... — chamou a atenção do homem ao se aproximar do balcão. No crachá dele estava escrito “Kim Minseok” — Meu amigo disse que vocês tem vaga de emprego.

— Depilou a bunda?

— O quê?! — o queixo de Chanyeol caiu, e Minseok se pôs a gargalhar do garoto.

O Park ficou muito puto com a audácia daquele infame em querer rir da sua cara.

— Você é engraçado... — recuperou-se aos poucos — É pra servir café, ninguém vai te fazer tirar a roupa não, garoto. Quer o emprego?

— Quero! — a raiva do acastanhado se converteu em um sorriso animado.

— Então é seu.

— Mas você não vai fazer uma entrevista, nem nada do tipo?

O rapaz bufou frustrado e apagou o seu cigarro no cinzeiro.

— Qual é o seu nome?

— Park Chanyeol.

— Você sabe mexer em uma cafeteira?

— Sim.

— Você sabe segurar uma bandeja?

— Sim.

— Então pronto, o emprego é seu. — ele se levantou e saiu de trás do balcão — Vem comigo.

Minseok levou o novo funcionário até a cozinha do estúdio. Mostrou onde estavam as xícaras, onde estavam as coisas que ele precisava usar na cafeteira... Basicamente, mostrou todo o funcionamento do seu trabalho.

— Certo, agora você precisa servir doze xícaras de café.

Pode parecer uma quantia monstruosa, mas para Chanyeol isso era _fichinha_. Ainda mais depois do tempo que ele passou trabalhando na lanchonete de sua mãe. Ele podia dizer que se sentia em seu habitat natural. Sendo assim, não demorou muito para terminar de servir as doze xícaras de café, conforme havia sido ordenado.

Minseok havia ficado lá, observando, e poderia até dizer que gostou da agilidade com que o Park trabalhava. Os últimos funcionários costumavam ser muito tapados. O Kim já aproveitou para pegar a sua xícara.

— Agora vem comigo... — gesticulou com a cabeça para que o maior o seguisse — Vamos servir café. Seja silencioso e não faça bagunça, é um ensaio muito importante, está bem?

Ele seguiu o _azulzinho_ até uma porta grande de metal. Ele a abriu e entrou primeiro.

— É o nosso garoto prodígio... — sorriu — É a primeira capa dele. Entra.

Chanyeol entrou com cuidado para não derramar aquelas xícaras de café. Mas seu cuidado quase foi em vão quando viu quem estava posando nu para uma câmera.

Era Oh Sehun, o anjo por quem se apaixonou na escola.


	2. You give love a bad name

**_An angel's smile is what you sell_ **

_(Um sorriso de anjo é o que você vende)_

**_You promise me heaven, then put me through hell_ **

_(Você me promete o céu e me coloca no inferno)_

**_Chains of love, got a hold on me_ **

_(As correntes do amor me prendem)_

**_When passion's a prison, you can't break free_ **

_(Quando a paixão é uma prisão, não se consegue se libertar)_

**_You Give Love A Bad Name – Bon Jovi_ **

Chanyeol _precisava_ daquele emprego. E derrubar as xícaras de café logo no primeiro dia não seria uma boa forma de mantê-lo. Com toda a sua força de vontade, equilibrou-se para não causar nenhum acidente.

Mas isso era muito difícil quando ele podia ver nitidamente o rosto de Oh Sehun, depois de longos seis anos e uma despedida consideravelmente dolorosa – apesar disso, nenhuma das memórias dos momentos que passou com ele poderia lhe causar dor. Ele jamais se enganaria, aquele rosto era simplesmente inconfundível. Poderiam se passar, dez, vinte, cinquenta anos... A imagem do rosto daquele anjo estaria sempre vívida em sua memória.

Porque, convenhamos, Chanyeol não superou Sehun. Não mesmo, e seria muita mentira dizer que não se via pensando no menino às vezes.

Sua vida, após a saída do garoto, voltou a se resumir a fodas casuais. Ele se recusava a se deixar levar por alguém mais uma vez. Não sabia se seria capaz de manter uma pessoa em sua vida por muito tempo. Sehun foi tomado de si, e isso doeu tanto.

Mas o mais impactante de toda aquela situação era o modo em que o Oh se encontrava.

Ele posava nu, exceto por uma camisa branca que pendia pela metade de seus braços, em frente a uma câmera profissional. Ele encarava os _flashes_ com tanta naturalidade que era impossível, para qualquer um que estivesse olhando, não se sentir hipnotizado.

A sua pose era de uma pureza totalmente indecente, o que contradizia totalmente a expressão obscena de _tesão_ – no sentido mais grosso da palavra – em seu rosto.

O garoto estava ajoelhado, com a bunda levemente empinada. Suas mãos repousavam sobre seus joelhos; fazendo assim, com que a camisa que vestia não tapasse suas nádegas, e a fartura ficava totalmente à mostra – e que fartura... Visualmente parecia até maior do que quando Chanyeol apertou.

Seus bíceps e ombros estavam completamente expostos, já que a camisa estava pendurada em seus antebraços. E, como seu corpo estava de lado para a câmera – apenas seu rosto de frente para a máquina –, a pose era perfeitamente estratégica para que o tecido da camisa ficasse na frente de seu membro. Assim a sua nudez não era totalmente capturada pelas lentes.

Sehun olhava com extremo desejo para aquela câmera, e, por Deus, como Chanyeol queria que aquele olhar estivesse sendo, na verdade, destinado para si. Seus olhos piscavam lentamente, e seus dentes, por vezes, aprisionavam o lábio inferior.

Era tão pecaminoso assistir àquela cena. O Park até se sentia sujo por profanar a pele alva de Sehun com seu olhar cheio de segundas, terceiras, até décimas intenções. O que não faltava eram intenções para com aquele menino. Mas não era como se ele se arrependesse por desejar tanto aquele rapaz. Era algo inerente à sua existência.

O cabelo preto fazia um contraste com a pele diáfana – quase que em um tom perolado. E o tom da camisa quase se mesclava com a derme quase que imaculada, se não fosse por um vergão que podia ver na coxa do garoto – o editor teria um bom trabalho para disfarçar a marca avermelhada.

Tudo aquilo só dizia uma coisa para Chanyeol.

Sehun era definitivamente um anjo caído. E ele era perfeito.

Diziam que lúcifer era o anjo mais bonito... E o mesmo valia para Sehun. O anjo mais belo, mas que perdeu as asas por pecar.

Mas, se tinha alguém que Chanyeol invejava mais do que a lente que recebia os olhares mais promíscuos do Oh, esse cara era o fotógrafo. Esse cara praticamente comandava as poses de Sehun, e tinha o privilégio de registrar a natureza dele em diversos ângulos. Algo que o acastanhado só teve a oportunidade de fazer uma única vez em sua vida.

Era um baixinho com um _mullet_ vermelho e um _labret_ enfeitando o lábio inferior. Usava roupas despojadas como as de Minseok – talvez bem mais caras, pelo menos era o que aparentava –, mas de uma forma extremamente cafona, parecia a porra de um jovem delinquente dos anos sessenta. E a forma com que ele mordia aquele _piercing_ podia mostrar, por si só, o quanto ele estava gostando de fotografar Sehun.

— Chanyeol... — o chamado do homem de cabelos azuis o tirou de seu transe — Você foi contratado pra servir café, não pra ficar secando os modelos.

A advertência foi afiada, e funcionou muito bem para Chanyeol, que apenas assentiu e tratou de passar pelos funcionários que auxiliavam naquele ensaio, entregando xícaras com o líquido negro para cada um deles. Em algum momento, enquanto servia café, o Park arriscou lançar outro olhar para Sehun.

E foi retribuído.

Os olhos castanhos ficaram estáticos, e o queixo delineado caiu levemente em surpresa. Seu peito estufou e o ar parecia não querer sair.

Só podia ser um delírio! Não era possível que _Park Chanyeol_ estivesse lá. Mas ele acabou acreditando, quando viu o rosto do maior assumindo uma coloração rubra, e o olhar persuasivo se desviando.

— Isso, Sehun! — o fotógrafo disse, intensificando a velocidade dos cliques — Gostei disso!

O elogio de Baekhyun fez com que Sehun retornasse sua atenção àquele ensaio fotográfico. Meio desconcertado, mas o fez, e não decepcionou com suas poses e expressões.

Digno do novo destaque da _Playboy._ As páginas principais daquele mês estariam melhores do que nunca, isso era fato!

Chanyeol serviu café a todos que estavam por lá, exceto o modelo e o fotógrafo, e assim sobraram duas xícaras na bandeja. Ele foi para uma cadeira vaga no canto da sala, e ali se sentou. Aguardaria para que todos devolvessem as xícaras vazias, para que ele pudesse, então, lavá-las.

O ensaio não demorou a terminar, um dos funcionários foi rapidamente até Sehun com um roupão. O garoto agradeceu com um sorriso tímido e o vestiu. Nem fodendo aquele era o mesmo homem que posava de forma explícita diante de uma câmera há poucos segundos. Chanyeol não conseguia acreditar nisso.

Porém tudo dentro de si acabou se tornando uma bagunça maior ainda quando ele notou que o Oh vinha em sua direção. Ele não sabia se estava pronto para aquilo e não tinha ideia de como iria reagir, e isso se dava por vários motivos. Sendo o principal deles algo em letras maiúsculas, itálico e negrito em sua mente; _seis anos_ – não me cabe violar a língua portuguesa e as normas gramaticais de tal forma somente para tornar uma figura de linguagem algo literal, peço perdão.

— Você não tem ideia de como eu tô surpreso por te ver aqui, Chanyeol. — o garoto se aproximou com um sorriso genuíno.

— Acho que posso dizer o mesmo. — riu um pouco nervoso e estendeu a bandeja na direção do menor — Café?

— Ah sim... — pegou a xícara que o esperava — Obrigado.

Chanyeol não era muito religioso, mas agradeceu a qualquer divindade que pudesse existir o fato de que Sehun destinou toda a sua atenção ao líquido que estava bebendo. Assim não foi capaz de reparar tanto no rosto em chamas do acastanhado.

— Caramba, tá muito bom! — o modelo disse ao afastar a caneca de seus lábios — Onde foi que você aprendeu a fazer café assim?

— Trabalhei por um tempo na lanchonete da minha mãe... — respondeu meio sem graça.

— Claro, a sua mãe tem a lanchonete... Como ela está?

— Minha mãe morreu... — seu rosto assumiu uma expressão neutra, e seus olhos foram novamente ao chão — E a lanchonete fechou. Já tem dois anos.

— Poxa, me desculpe por perguntar... — o Oh respondeu totalmente sem jeito — Eu sinto muito.

— Não se preocupe, tá tudo bem... — Chanyeol tentou aliviar o clima pesado que dominou o ambiente, e preferiu mudar o assunto — Aliás, parabéns pela capa.

— Obrigado. — Sehun se permitiu sorrir minimamente, em uma recuperação suave — E me desculpa por essa primeira impressão... — comentou meio envergonhado, apontando para o local onde as fotos estavam sendo tiradas há pouquíssimo tempo.

 _Primeira impressão?_ O Park definitivamente não entendeu aquilo. Ele já teve uma primeira impressão a respeito de Sehun, e isso foi há seis anos. Aquele comentário pareceu um tanto desconexo, então ele não sabia ao certo o que deveria responder.

Mas não foi necessário dizer nada. Já que a conversa foi interrompida com a chegada do fotógrafo do _mullet._

 _Cabelo foda,_ pensou Chanyeol.

O cara já chegou abraçando a cintura de Sehun. E o maior dos três se sentiu um pouco sem graça com aquilo.

— Baekhyun, quero que conheça o Chanyeol. — apoiou os braços sobre os ombros do que acabara de se aproximar — Ele estudou comigo no ensino médio.

— Beleza, cara? — o cumprimento do baixinho foi genérico, parecia não querer muito contato com o novo conhecido.

— E aí? — devolveu de forma totalmente recíproca.

— Chanyeol, esse é o Baekhyun... Meu namorado e melhor fotógrafo da _Playboy. —_ ao terminar de falar, Sehun selou os lábios daquele homem, que tinha cara de ser alguns bons anos mais velho que ele. 

_Namorado?_ Certo, aquela palavra doeu um pouquinho para o Park, ele não iria mentir.

— Baek... Prove o café que o Chanyeol fez, está muito bom.

— Você é o novo cara do café? — um sorriso prepotente surgiu nos lábios finos, e a destra do rapaz foi até a última xícara da bandeja. Depois de beber um gole, ele a colocou novamente onde estava — Doce demais.

Baekhyun deixou mais um beijo nos lábios de seu namorado e logo se afastou, deixando os dois garotos mais novos sozinhos novamente. Chanyeol não se preocupou em disfarçar a cara de indignação que tomou conta do seu rosto com a atitude do ruivo.

— Ah... Me desculpe por isso, por favor. — Sehun tratou de tentar consertar as coisas — Ele é assim mesmo...

— Tá tudo bem...

— É... Eu tenho que ir. — colocou a xícara vazia sobre a bandeja — Acho que a gente se vê... — depois de um sorriso, o Oh se afastou.

Ele assistiu o menor saindo de perto. E, _porra_ , nem mesmo o seu andar conseguia se distanciar de algo angelical. Mas, sendo Sehun um anjo caído, havia também o pecado. Ele desfilava de forma sensual, e Chanyeol se sentia o maior dos pecadores por ver com olhos impuros qualquer uma das ações do rapaz.

A imagem de seu anjo havia mudado radicalmente. Só lhe restava saber lidar com isso. Era demais para ele.

**_(...)_ **

Chanyeol terminou de lavar as xícaras, e estava pronto para deixar aquele estúdio e ir para casa. Seu emprego era aparentemente tranquilo, tirando o fato de que ver Oh Sehun nu e não poder tocá-lo seria parte da sua rotina. Porque ele tinha um _namorado_ , e Chanyeol não sentia que poderia competir com aquele cara.

Mas ele já era um adulto, sabia diferenciar as coisas. Vida que segue, dinheiro que salva! Ele tinha um emprego e estava grato por isso. Talvez ele só estivesse pensando com a cabeça de baixo. Sehun era muito atraente, e é inegável que desde os tempos da escola ele queria provar dele em sentidos nada inocentes. Mas... Não podia o fazer, e ele entendia isso.

Depois de colocar sua jaqueta, o Park caminhou para fora da cozinha. Até que foi parado por um rapaz que aparentava ter, mais ou menos, a mesma idade que ele. Era uma das pessoas para quem ele havia servido café mais cedo.

— Acho que não tivemos a oportunidade de nos apresentarmos... — o garoto de pele dourada e sorriso brilhante se aproximou — Sou Jongin... Talvez veja o nome “Kai” sobre as minhas fotos na revista.

— Você também é modelo? — Chanyeol sorriu, a simpatia daquele garoto era cativante.

— Não tão renomado como Oh Sehun... Mas, sim, eu sou. Qual é o seu nome, moço do café?

— Chanyeol.

— Nos vemos por aí então... Chanyeol.

Jongin seguiu seu caminho para alguma das salas dentro do estúdio – provavelmente para um ensaio. E, assim, Chanyeol foi embora. Ele estava todo ferrado psicologicamente devido àquele encontro totalmente inesperado – e para o qual ele não estava nada pronto –, mas estava feliz pelo novo emprego. E, se demorasse mais um pouco, ainda estaria atrasado para pegar o ônibus.

Poderia finalmente comprar um desodorante decente. Isso já era uma vitória para ele.

Quando saiu, correu algumas quadras até a parada de ônibus, já estava por chegar e perdê-lo era incogitável. Chegou lá suando feito um porco, mas pelo menos foi a tempo de não ter que ir andando para casa.

Porque, como bem sabes, ele morava longe para caralho da _Playboy._

Depois de alguns minutos, Chanyeol desceu na parada que ficava perto do prédio em que morava com Yifan e Eunbin. Àquele horário, o chinês provavelmente já estava voltando do boteco, isso se já não estava em casa – ele tinha um emprego de meio turno, do qual ele se orgulhava muito, dizendo que era _bartender,_ quando, na verdade o seu trabalho era abrir garrafas de _soju_ para entregar aos ébrios que apareciam por lá para jogar sinuca.

Apesar do cansaço, o Park subiu aquele monte de escadas com empolgação. Finalmente tinha um emprego, _porra._ Ele abriu a porta daquele apartamento cheio de tesão por saber que no final do mês teria o seu tão sonhado _salário._ Não era mais dependente de bicos como _garoto dos panfletos_ ou garçom de eventos.

Não, agora ele tinha um emprego fixo!

Como ele já imaginava, Yifan estava em casa. Estava no sofá, vendo algum noticiário completamente sensacionalista – Datena _feels._ E o susto que ele levou quando Chanyeol fechou a porta em um baque foi divino.

— Desgraçado! — o chinês gritou — Se eu morrer, nem fodendo que você paga esse aluguel sem colocar Eunbin pra trabalhar!

— Ela tem treze anos, seu problemático. — aproximou-se do mais velho e se sentou no mesmo sofá — Por que não me disse que tava me mandando pra _Playboy._

— Porque você não iria. — respondeu simplista.

— Yifan, às vezes você duvida da minha maturidade.

— Chanyeol, você disse pra um cara que era evangélico só porque não queria ter um segundo encontro com ele.

— Não é minha culpa que ele é burro pra acreditar nisso. — seus pés buscaram apoio na mesa de centro, o que rendeu um olhar mortal por parte do Wu — Eu sou um homem sobrevivencialista. E não sei o que isso tem a ver com recusar um emprego na _Playboy._

— Você também se faz de burro às vezes. — bufou frustrado e preferiu deixar o assunto para lá — Você conseguiu o emprego?

— Consegui, e já comecei hoje.

— E como foi?

— Duas palavras pra você, Wu Yifan... — Chanyeol respirou fundo — _Oh Sehun._

— Esse aí não é aquele cara que você namorou no ensino médio?

— A gente não namorou, caralho! — o Park devolveu indignado.

— Mas parecia. — Yifan comentou — O que tem ele?

— Ele estava posando para a capa mensal!

— Como assim?! — o maior se alterou — Seu namoradinho nas páginas principais? Caralho!

— E tem mais... Ele é um puta de um gostoso, mas tá namorando.

— Ele tá namorando um cara que não é você...?

— Sim...? — Chanyeol estranhou aquela pergunta, porque a resposta era mais do que óbvia.

— Então eu vou comprar a revista!

— Wu Yifan, você não ouse!

— Eu tenho vinte e sete anos e você não me governa!

**_(...)_ **

Servir café era fácil, era possível concluir isso após três semanas de trabalho, mas se tornava uma tarefa extremamente complicada durante os ensaios fotográficos de Sehun. Era difícil demais, para Chanyeol, se concentrar no que estava fazendo, quando Oh Sehun estava nu a poucos metros de si. Agindo com toda a sua autonomia sexual completamente hipnotizante.

Não havia como competir com isso.

Naquele dia, ele estava em pé e de costas para a câmera. Ele olhava sobre seu ombro, criando assim uma imagem de perfil de sua face – mantinha-se luxuriosa como no outro ensaio. Seu tronco estava repleto de tatuagens falsas – símbolos tribais. A mão direita apoiava uma guitarra vermelha no chão, e a esquerda segurava uma jaqueta _jeans_ sobre o ombro.

Aquilo tudo já estava tão erótico, mas a cereja do bolo era representada pelas joias falsas que o Oh usava. Vários brincos enfeitavam a sua orelha, sendo um deles ligado por uma corrente ao _labret_ em seu lábio inferior – ficava mais bonito nele do que no tal do fotógrafo que o namorava, acreditava Chanyeol. Havia também um _piercing_ em seu septo, e aquilo incrivelmente combinava com ele.

Sehun era uma ameaça à sua sanidade.

Seria um grande absurdo pensar que aquele ensaio tinha a menor intenção de passar algum indício de pureza, como no anterior. Aquilo era obscenidade explícita, e Sehun não parecia apenas um anjo caído naquele momento.

Era o verdadeiro diabo. Com as asas cortadas cruelmente e os olhos em chamas. Aquilo era tão corrupto.

As coisas, no entanto, assumiram um tom mais perigoso quando ele virou seu corpo de frente para a câmera. E Chanyeol sentiu que sua morte seria ali.

O rapaz estava com seu membro ereto – e foi aí que o Park notou que a fartura de Sehun não estava somente em sua comissão traseira. E a destra abandonou o instrumento musical para segurar o _outro instrumento_ – se é que você me entende. Diversas tatuagens também eram expostas na parte frontal de seu corpo, assim como duas argolas falsas em seus mamilos. Não era mais somente obscenidade explícita.

Era sexo explícito, em sua forma mais rude e agressiva. O conteúdo perfeito para uma seção da edição trimestral – uma seleção com os melhores modelos.

Aquela visão foi o estopim para que um volume ficasse aparente nas calças do Park. _Logo trabalhando?_

E foi nesse momento que Sehun lhe destinou o olhar. A princípio, inexpressivo; mas, aquele olhar não se focou em seu rosto somente. Desceu vagarosamente pelo corpo de Chanyeol, até chegar _àquele lugar._ Um sorriso tendencioso surgiu em seus lábios.

Então Park Chanyeol ficava assim somente de olhar para ele? Sehun gostou disso.

O acastanhado, por sua vez, mesmo sendo um adulto com vinte e cinco anos na cara, deixou que a vergonha o consumisse. As coisas definitivamente haviam se invertido. As bochechas vermelhas e os olhares vacilantes pertenciam somente a ele agora.

— Eu não sei pra onde você tá olhando, Sehun... — Baekhyun disse, causando mais e mais _flashes_ com a câmera — Mas continua, tá dando muito certo!

E Sehun continuou. Seguiu olhando para Chanyeol com aquele sorriso promíscuo e ar desafiador. Continuou olhando, não porque Baekhyun havia mandado, mas sim porque gostou do efeito que causava naquele homem. Gostava de ver ele se atrapalhando ao servir as xícaras de café, por sua causa. Gostava de o ver alternando a atenção entre o que fazia e o que acontecia em frente à câmera. Gostava de ver, principalmente, o efeito que causou nas calças dele.

Mas, infelizmente, ele teve que parar de destinar aqueles olhares incisivos. Chanyeol terminou de servir os funcionários que estavam no ensaio e foi para o mesmo canto com a bandeja. Como de costume, sobraram duas xícaras; uma para o modelo e outra para o fotógrafo.

Ele evitava a todo custo olhar para Sehun. Olhava até mesmo para a garota que cuidava dos refletores, mas não olhava para Sehun. Era uma tentativa de “apagar aquele fogo”, só que não estava funcionando muito bem. E Minseok, aparentemente, notou isso.

— Cara... Acho melhor você ir dar uma volta, sabe...? — o baixinho falava de forma um tanto constrangida — Pra se acalmar.

O rosto de Chanyeol já não estava vermelho o suficiente? Pois bem, Minseok conseguiu piorar isso. O Park não respondeu nada, nem conseguia olhar para o rosto do menor. Então apenas deixou a bandeja sobre a mesa que havia ali perto e abandonou aquela sala com certa pressa.

Ele pretendia somente andar um pouco pelos corredores, tomar um pouco de ar, quem sabe? Beber uma água... Ou jogar água em seu rosto. E assim ele caminhava “tranquilamente” pelo estúdio.

Sua respiração era calculada; três segundos inspirando e mais três expirando. Era uma tática para aquietar os ânimos. Causava um pouco de tontura, mas era válido. Ele tinha tudo para voltar ao normal em pouquíssimos minutos.

Bem, _tinha._

Porque qualquer raciocínio lógico que podia estar em sua mente naquele momento foi embora com o que ele encontrou.

Uma prateleira com as revistas daquele ano, a capa com Oh Sehun bem na altura de seus olhos. Uma descarga elétrica atingiu seu corpo, e sua cabeça passou a arder. Sua boca ficou repentinamente seca, seu sangue corria frio e seus dedos estavam dormentes.

Ele havia contemplado o ensaio daquela edição, mas não havia comprado a revista – nem mesmo havia permitido que Yifan o fizesse –, e também não havia folheado as edições que ficavam disponíveis lá no estúdio.

Então aquilo representava uma grande tentação para si. Foi assim que um questionamento latejante invadiu os seus pensamentos.

— _Pegar ou não pegar?_ — resmungou para si mesmo, enquanto olhava para os lados, certificando-se de que ninguém assistia ao seu surto de testosterona.

Se ele pegasse aquela revista, era certo que iria pecar com Sehun em sua cabeça. E a ideia de profanar a imagem daquele garoto, que um dia representou tanta pureza, parecia ser um erro extremamente grave.

Mas não era como se aquela ideia não fosse completamente prazerosa.

Sehun era um homem adulto, tinha já seus vinte e quatro anos e um namorado – certamente já não era mais virgem, ele acreditava. E o seu trabalho era vender uma imagem luxuriosa e completamente promíscua de si mesmo.

Que mal tinha apreciar o trabalho do Oh? Pelo menos foi assim que Chanyeol se convenceu de que pegar aquela revista era uma excelente ideia. E era isso que ele repetiria a si mesmo, mais tarde, quando a sua consciência pesasse.

A imagem da capa praticamente gritava por si. Nela, Sehun estava deitado de lado, com a maldita camiseta branca – cor que representava a castidade, o que tornava aquilo tudo uma grande contradição. Suas pernas estavam dobradas, parte de sua bunda estava exposta naquela fotografia, e suas mãos estavam sobre seu colo, tapando o membro com as mangas da camisa.

Seria um crime _não_ contemplar as páginas principais daquela revista.

Ele não ficou lá para pensar por muito tempo. Pegou a revista e foi correndo para o banheiro mais distante que havia naquele estúdio. Queria total privacidade para o que iria fazer.

Ao entrar, trancou-se na última cabine e ergueu a tampa do vaso. Ele respirou fundo, suas mãos tremiam, manteve a revista na mão esquerda, enquanto a direita abria o zíper de sua calça de forma totalmente desajeitada.

— Eu não acredito que tô fazendo isso... — choramingou, enquanto colocava seu membro para fora da cueca e abria a revista com os dentes.

Folheou algumas páginas com o nariz, um pouco atrapalhado, até chegar às páginas destinadas a Oh Sehun. Sua mão já acariciava a ereção dolorosa, e sua respiração já estava pesada.

Com aquelas fotos bem na sua frente, a memória do ensaio de Sehun parecia ser tão vívida. A forma com que ele olhava para aquela câmera e mordia seus lábios... Isso fazia a excitação do Park aumentar. A primeira imagem era tal qual Sehun estava quando o acastanhado entrou naquela sala pela primeira vez.

Quando o seu anjo caiu.

Chanyeol fechou os olhos momentaneamente para que pudesse mentalizar melhor a imagem de Sehun. E a sua mão adquiriu velocidade ao redor de seu falo. Era difícil resistir até mesmo à mera lembrança daquele garoto.

Ele acreditava que a memória de seu anjo jamais poderia lhe causar dor... Mas, bem, aparentemente ela podia. Seu pênis latejava e doía, precisava de alívio, e estava desesperado em seus movimentos com a mão.

Um gemido rouco escapou de sua garganta, e ele abriu os olhos. Precisava admirar mais do Oh.

A segunda imagem, por Deus... Seu pau deu uma guinada desgraçada. Aquela bunda gostosa empinada e a boca bonita prendendo o que sobrava das mangas. A falsa inocência... Por um momento, o rapaz se imaginou arrancando aquela camisa de Sehun.

E, uma vez imaginando... Não conseguiu parar de fantasiar.

Imaginou que a câmera estivesse, na verdade, em suas mãos. E era ele quem fotografava Sehun... Tão exposto para si. Em sua mente, era ele quem comandava as poses que outro deveria fazer.

E isso era uma espécie de combustível, que fazia a sua mão ir mais e mais rápido. Aquilo tudo estava tão intenso que ele apoiou o corpo na porta da cabine e teve que morder aquela maldita revista para não gemer.

Fantasiou, então, que Sehun virava de frente para si. Ele estava duro, tão duro quanto o Park. _“Vamos fazer isso juntos...”_ , a voz do garoto parecia tão real... E, assim, Chanyeol imaginava a mão bonita se acariciando de forma tão suja. E ele gostava disso.

Sua outra mão foi até a calça _jeans_ , abaixando-a mais. Aquele lugar estava quente demais e o tecido do _denim_ era muito incômodo para a ocasião. Um gemido mais agressivo fez com que sua boca se abrisse e a revista caísse no chão.

— Sehun... — o nome angelical escapou de seus lábios, e a mão passou a se movimentar mais rápido ainda, enquanto o seu quadril começou a dar investidas, seu pau expelindo pré-gozo.

Depois de algum tempo, naquela angústia e desespero por prazer, ele acabou se desfazendo. Levantar a tampa do vazo foi uma ideia muito inteligente, porque a sua porra foi parar lá, em jatos completamente agressivos.

Fazia tempo que ele não tinha uma gozada tão divina!

Ele permaneceu escorado na porta, esperando que seus batimentos cardíacos de normalizassem, e que a sua respiração não estivesse tão bagunçada. Quando teve um pouco de coragem para encarar a realidade, puxou a descarga, levantou as calças, juntou a revista e deixou aquela cabine.

As provas do crime deveriam ser eliminadas. Então ele não pensou duas vezes antes de esconder aquela revista no armário dos produtos de limpeza. Ora, Sehun estava gostoso demais para que ele conseguisse ser idiota a ponto de jogá-la no lixo.

Isso sim seria um pecado.

Chanyeol foi até a pia e lavou as mãos. Ao encarar o espelho, notou que seu rosto estava vermelho e encharcado de suor. Jogou um pouco de água fria para aliviar aquilo e dar um aspecto mais apresentável. Depois de se secar com o papel toalha e se certificar de que não havia nada de errado em sua aparência, sentiu-se apto a deixar aquele banheiro.

Retornou para a sala onde ocorria o ensaio, bem melhor do que havia saído. Acima de tudo, estava lá a trabalho, não para se trancar no banheiro com as revistas dos modelos e prestar homenagens secretas.

Todos estavam dispersos, o próximo modelo se preparava para posar. E isso era bom, assim ninguém notava a sua chegada extremamente suspeita.

O plano era pegar a bandeja e dar o fora dali o mais rápido possível para lavar aquelas xícaras e ir para casa. Seu trabalho fora facilitado, já que todos haviam colocado as xícaras vazias lá, exceto por uma, que estava _quase_ cheia. Havia uma marca de café na borda, o que levou Chanyeol à conclusão de que alguém havia bebido um gole.

E ele sabia exatamente quem era.

— Ei, Park! — Baekhyun o chamou despretensiosamente, enquanto ajustava a lente da câmera para o próximo ensaio — Chega mais.

— Sim...? — aproximou-se com a bandeja em suas mãos, estranhando aquele chamado repentino.

— Faltou açúcar no café. — disse emburrado e logo saiu de perto, deixando o maior com uma cara nada legal.

Aquele cara era um muquirana, apenas. Da próxima vez, Chanyeol iria se lembrar de cuspir no café dele. _Adoçante natural!_

— Chanyeol... — a voz angelical de fez presente logo atrás de si, fazendo com que ele se virasse de súbito.

— Oi, Sehun. — respondeu nervoso — Gostou do café?

— Sim... — ele sorriu timidamente — E acho que nem preciso perguntar se você gostou do ensaio...

**_(...)_ **

— Como você se sente depois de receber seu primeiro salário? — Yifan questionou e abriu a garrafa de _soju_ , servindo a bebida nos dois copos.

— Eu sinto que não deveríamos ter deixado Eunbin sozinha em casa. — respondeu e olhou ao seu redor.

Ele não gostava muito de ir ao bar onde o amigo trabalhava, só estavam lá porque funcionários recebiam desconto na comanda – uma mesquinharia inútil de doze por cento. Ele ficava lotado nas sextas, e os caras que jogavam sinuca gritavam demais – era uma situação quase que animalesca. Também não gostava muito de ver toda aquela gente se agarrando pelos cantos, e muito menos da música que tocava lá. Achava Elvis Presley farofa demais – odiava como a maioria das músicas dele pareciam possuir o mesmo ritmo. Era um saco.

Mas talvez ele que fosse o chato da história. É assim que eu penso, e não haverá imparcialidade.

— Chanyeol, Eunbin já tem quase quatorze anos... — o chinês tentou argumentar.

— Exatamente! — o Park se alterou e acertou um tapa na mesa — Ela não tem nem quatorze anos.

— O que você fazia com quatorze anos? — soltou entediado, levando o copo até a boca.

— Eu beijava os meninos de dezesseis. — respondeu sem perceber — Ai meu deus! — levou a mão até a própria boca, em espanto.

— E você acha que a sua irmã não vai fazer o mesmo?

— Não, ela não va! — ele devolveu de forma irritada.

— Só se ela beijar as meninas de dezesseis então... — Yifan riu — Chanyeol, Eunbin não vai ser uma criança pra sempre, ela já não é mais criança, na verdade... Você vai ter que aceitar isso alguma hora.

— Para de falar essas coisas, seu merda. — choramingou derrotado.

— Me diz... O que você vai fazer se ela aparecer com um namoradinho?

— Eu vou chorar... — a resposta veio seguida de um momento deprimente, e Chanyeol deitou a cabeça na mesa — Eu espero que isso demore... Parecia que era ontem que ela achava que eu era pai dela porque era eu que fazia comida...

— Tecnicamente, Chanyeol... — o Wu começou a explicar — Você é sim o pai dela... Mas porque foi você quem criou ela... Sua mãe ficava longe o tempo inteiro, seu pai nunca ligou pra ela, nem seus irmãos.

— É... Isso é verdade. — bebeu um gole de _soju._

— E eu sou o tio legal que deixa ela comer salgadinho quando você não está.

— Seu desgraçado, ela tem o colesterol alto! — Chanyeol se revoltou com o amigo — Meu deus, eu espero de verdade que você crie juízo antes de ter um filho!

— Tá vendo? Você é claramente o pai dela! — o mais velho riu, mas preferiu mudar de assunto antes que acabasse apanhando do amigo — E então, como foi o seu primeiro mês trabalhando na _Playboy?_

— Foi tranquilo, na verdade, apesar de alguns acidentes... — o Park revelou constrangido e Yifan sabia exatamente do que ele estava falando, já que Chanyeol havia contado sobre o episódio do banheiro, que ocorreu na semana anterior — Eu gosto de trabalhar lá, não é cansativo, e o pessoal é bem simpático.

— Chanyeol. — o maior chutou sua canela fracamente — Olha pra trás, discretamente. Aquele não é o Sehun?

— O quê?! — o rapaz se virou no mesmo instante, fazendo o amigo bufar frustrado pela sua falta de noção.

Bom, Chanyeol não se importou com o pisão que levou no pé por ser indiscreto. Sua cabeça sequer conseguia funcionar direito depois que ele viu Sehun, acompanhado de Baekhyun, adentrando aquele barzinho de quinta.

Ah, por favor, o Byun era um fotógrafo renomadíssimo na porra da _Playboy_... Certamente não lhe faltava grana para levar o namorado a um bistrô cinco estrelas.

Era engraçado pensar nisso, mas era a primeira vez, desde que ele reencontrou Sehun, que o acastanhado o via completamente vestido. E, honestamente, ele tinha um estilo legal.

O Oh usava uma calça _jeans_ tão justa que, se ele colocasse as mãos nos bolsos traseiros, seus dedos poderiam ser esmagados. Na parte de cima, uma camiseta branca simples e uma jaqueta de couro bonita.

Baekhyun estava cafona, Chanyeol preferiu resumir o fotógrafo a isso. Porque, para ele, Baekhyun era um cara cafona e parecia a porra de um velho no corpo de um jovem. Tirando o cabelo, o cabelo era legal.

Ele não gostava de Baekhyun.

— Pera aí... Esse é o tal de Baekhyun que você disse que namorava com o Sehun? — Yifan riu.

— É, é ele sim. — respondeu irritado, e logo se virou para o amigo novamente — A descrição moleque cafona que te ajudou?

— Moleque? Eu conheço esse cara, Chanyeol! Ele joga sinuca aqui toda terça-feira, ele não tem nada de moleque.

— Como assim? — o Park ficou ligeiramente confuso com aquilo.

— Quantos anos você acha que ele tem?

— A mesma idade que você, talvez um pouquinho mais.

— Um pouquinho, Chanyeol?! — a risada do rapaz foi escandalosa — Esse maluco tem quase quarenta anos!

— O quê?!

— Trinta e sete, se não me engano.

Chanyeol ficou em estado de choque, nem fodendo ele imaginaria que aquele cara que mais parecia um moleque recém-saído da puberdade fosse quase um quarentão. Sehun tinha a porra de um _Sugar Daddy?_ Bom, a alma de velho ele já tinha.

O Park definitivamente não errou quando disse que Baekhyun era um jovem delinquente dos anos sessenta.

— Olha só, parece que o seu ex-namoradinho tá vindo aí... — o Wu sorriu tendencioso, e Chanyeol ficou puto.

— Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar que nós nunca namoramos e... — conforme ele falava, Yifan arregalava os olhos, e ele só se calou quando levou um pisão no pé mais forte que o anterior, arrancando dele um gritinho de dor — Qual é porra do seu problema?

— Chanyeol? — uma voz atrás de si chamou a sua atenção.

Preciso dizer que se tratava de Oh Sehun?

— Oi, Sehun... — ele sorriu, mas diminuiu um pouco a expressão alegre ao perceber que o fotógrafo viera junto — e Baekhyun...

— A gente só passou aqui pra dar um oi... — o garoto falava de forma simpática — Yifan? — ele se surpreendeu ao notar a presença do repetente que foi seu colega no ensino médio, sabia que ele era muito próximo do Park.

— Beleza, Sehun? — o chinês foi igualmente doce — Parabéns pela capa!

Aquilo fez Chanyeol chutar a canela do mais velho, que conteve um grito mas contorceu o rosto em dor.

— Que bom que vocês mantiveram a amizade depois que a escola acabou. — Sehun comentou.

— É... A gente mora junto. — o acastanhado disse sem graça.

— A gente não namora, ok? — o Wu fez questão de deixar claro — Eu sou hétero.

Seu melhor amigo lhe lançou um olhar mortal, como se o mandasse calar a boca e parar de ser esquisito.

— Ah... Tudo bem. — Sehun ficou um pouco sem jeito com aquilo, então decidiu que já era hora de se afastar — Bom, com licença... Tenham uma boa noite.

Depois daquilo, o moreno saiu de perto, levando o seu _bulldog_ velho junto – esse apelido viera da mente rancorosa de Chanyeol, que não superou o fato de ter aquele cara reclamando do seu café todos os dias.

Ele era um pouco infantil às vezes.

O rapaz fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ele procurou em sua memória o momento exato em que achou que seria uma boa ideia ser amigo de Yifan.

— Que porra foi essa, Yifan?

— Desculpa, eu tava nervoso...

— Só bebe, é melhor esquecer isso...

Mas depois de uma boa quantia de bebida, Chanyeol acabou lembrando o porquê de ser amigo de Wu Yifan. Aquele cara era foda, uma ótima companhia para beber. Gargalhadas preenchiam o ambiente, e aquilo era muito agradável. Eles sequer notaram que o estabelecimento foi se enchendo cada vez mais.

Aquilo sim era um lugar lotado, o Park deveria verificar aquilo quando estivesse sóbrio. Seus conceitos mudariam drasticamente.

— Vou dar uma mijada, já volto. — ele precisou gritar para que o maior o ouvisse, a música estava extremamente alta, o que dificultava consideravelmente a comunicação.

Yifan não respondeu, somente continuou bebendo e levantou o polegar, para indicar que havia compreendido a mensagem do amigo – embora não houvesse a menor necessidade de ter dito o que iria fazer no banheiro.

Foi bem difícil atravessar aquele tumulto todo, tinha gente dançando e se beijando para todos os lados. Muitos não ouviam os pedidos de licença, e, por isso, o Park teve que assumir uma rota muito estratégica para chegar são e salvo ao banheiro.

Ele foi até o mictório, e os detalhes disso são totalmente desnecessários, você sabe bem o que ele fez.

Tendo sua necessidade feita, o rapaz foi até a pia para lavar as mãos. Aproveitou para verificar a sua aparência no espelho.

_Aceitável._

No entanto, antes que pudesse fechar o registro da torneira, sentiu uma pressão em seus ombros. E, sem processar muito bem o que estava acontecendo, foi empurrado para dentro de uma das cabines. Claro que foi exigido muito esforço dos seus neurônios para que ele compreendesse que se tratava de Oh Sehun.

O garoto sorria de forma totalmente indecente, havia até um quê de empolgação ali no meio. Os dedos bonitos trancaram a cabine com pressa, e logo se firmaram na gola da camiseta de Chanyeol – que mais parecia a porra de um virgem assustado.

Certo, _que porra estava acontecendo ali?_

— Sehun, o que você tá fazendo? — questionou confuso.

— _Shh... —_ tocou os lábios do maior com seu indicador.

A mão que ainda estava segurando a sua gola o puxou para mais perto, colando os corpos. Sehun aproximou o rosto do pescoço do Park, e inspirou com gosto o aroma do qual jamais esquecera. Chanyeol continuava com aquele cheiro de perfume barato, e Sehun amava isso tanto.

Seu nariz ficou mais um tempinho acariciando a pele macia do mais velho, enquanto apreciava aquele cheiro gostoso. Como sentiu falta disso... Jamais iria se cansar.

O acastanhado estava meio que sem reação com tudo aquilo – não que não estivesse gostando, só era algo completamente inusitado. Mas, por impulso, levou as mãos, que ainda estavam molhadas, até a cintura do modelo. E assim molhou a camiseta branca.

Aquilo acabou causando uns arrepios no Oh, que levantou o rosto e sorriu mais uma vez. Ao aproximar-se mais do outro rapaz, este tentou capturar seus lábios, mas Sehun foi mais rápido em virar o rosto. Chanyeol bufou frustrado, estava agindo por instinto. E, ao sentir a lufada de ar tocando a lateral de seu rosto, o moreno riu baixo.

Não estava lá para irritar o _garoto do café._ Então decidiu dar de uma vez o que ele queria – o que os dois queriam, na verdade.

Beijou Chanyeol de forma agressiva. Aquilo já começou tumultuado, e foi tomando proporções maiores gradativamente. Começando pelas unhas curtas de Sehun, que faziam questão de arranhar todinho o pescoço do maior. Mas este não deixou barato, uma mão desceu sem timidez alguma até a bunda farta, enquanto a outra se firmou nos fios negros.

Ele descontava os arranhões em puxões de cabelo e apertões nada contidos na carne de Sehun – Maldito _denim_ que atrapalhava tudo!

O mais novo, por sua vez, gostou daquilo para um senhor caralho. Ele tinha alguma coisa com as mãos de Chanyeol, algum fetiche... Só podia ser. Não se importou em gemer contra a boca daquele homem. Gemeu bem manhoso, como sabia que ele gostaria muito de ouvir em outras situações.

E, com isso, ele sentiu uma postura mais predatória sendo tomada por Chanyeol. O beijo tomou mais voracidade, a pegada ficou mais bruta, e tudo só melhorava.

Sehun, despretensiosamente – ou não –, levou sua destra até o membro do Park, e o apertou por cima da calça, em pura provocação. Achou adorável e excitante o gemido que recebeu em resposta, contra a sua boca. Por isso, repetiu o ato algumas vezes.

Fez isso até senti-lo duro.

Bem, Sehun até podia não estar lá para irritar Chanyeol. Mas para provocá-lo e instigá-lo... Estava sim. Então não pensou duas vezes antes de se afastar do maior e sair com pressa de dentro daquela cabine apertada demais para eles. Tudo isso, é claro, com um sorriso promíscuo sem abandonar a sua face...

Ele abandonou Chanyeol, duro e inebriado. Deixou-o, literalmente, na mão. Ah, mas isso não se faz...

Sehun saiu do banheiro e voltou para o caixa, onde Baekhyun já estava pagando a conta para que eles fossem embora.

Ao se aproximar do ruivo, sentiu-o abraçando a sua cintura, e tateando bem a parte que as mãos de Chanyeol haviam molhado.

— Sehun... Por que a sua camiseta tá molhada? — o rapaz estranhou.

— Não tinha toalha no banheiro, tive que secar as mãos na blusa mesmo...

Enquanto isso, o Park se perguntava se era estranho demais ele se tocar em um banheiro público pela segunda vez em duas semanas. De qualquer forma, para qualquer resposta, o culpado era Oh Sehun.

O maldito anjo caído por quem ele havia se apaixonado no ensino médio!


	3. Barracuda

**_So this ain't the end, I saw you again, today_ **

_(Então, este não é o fim, eu vi você de novo, hoje)_

**_I had to turn my heart away_ **

_(Eu tive que afastar meu coração)_

**_You smiled like the sun, kisses for everyone_ **

_(Você sorriu como o sol, beijos para todos)_

**_And tales, it never fails!_ **

_(E contos, isso nunca falha!)_

**_You lying so low in the weeds_ **

_(Você está deitado na grama)_

**_I bet you gonna ambush me_ **

_(Aposto que você vai me emboscar)_

**_Barracuda – Heart_ **

Não era possível que uma empresa rica, como a porra da _Playboy,_ não tenha colocado encanamento de água aquecida para as pias do estúdio. Chanyeol _odiava_ ter que lavar as xícaras naquela água fria da cozinha. Já era suficientemente horrível ter que fazer isso em casa.

Ah, ele era bem _fresco_ quando queria.

Isso, combinado com as _quase_ ereções que ele tinha durante os ensaios de Sehun, representava a parte difícil do seu emprego. Mas ele estava disposto a gelar as mãos e suportar a tensão sexual por um salário consideravelmente bom no fim do mês. Sua rotina era agradável, trabalhar, buscar a sua irmã na escola – se o horário permitir –, e ir para casa beber cerveja com Yifan e ouvir discos do _Dexys._

No entanto, falando em tensão sexual, as coisas ficaram um pouco estranhas desde aquele maldito beijo no banheiro. Chanyeol, mesmo com vinte e cinco anos na cara, não conseguia agir com normalidade perante aquilo – sequer conseguia olhar na cara de Sehun.

Não por vergonha, era algum tipo de culpa... Por saber que o garoto tinha namorado.

E Chanyeol queria evitar todo e qualquer tipo de problema. Porque, honestamente, aquele nanico de _mullet_ era um pouco assustador, e o Park morria de medo de apanhar dele... Ou até perder o emprego. _Porra,_ tinha uma irmã adolescente para sustentar as regalias.

Mas era difícil demais fugir do seu problema quando ele tinha uma bunda tão bonita que Chanyeol acabava olhando sem nem perceber – e ainda tinha a cara de pau de desviar o olhar e fingir que nada havia acontecido quando era pego no pulo pelo seu problema. Era difícil fugir do seu problema quando ele o seguia por aquele estúdio, perguntando com uma voz doce como ele estava.

Bem, ele sabia que o seu problema não queria somente saber como ele estava, queria vê-lo ficando vermelho por estar conversando com ele.

O seu problema era um cretino.

E Chanyeol quase derrubou a caneca que lavava ao sentir um par de braços que conhecia muito bem envolvendo a sua cintura por trás. Devido ao susto, acabou se virando e olhando para o seu problema – que tinha a porra de um sorriso travesso no rosto bonito.

 _Novamente,_ o seu problema era um belo de um cretino.

— Posso ajudar? — perguntou nervoso, e largou a caneca no escorredor de louça.

— Eu queria te chamar pra sair de tarde... — Sehun falava despretensiosamente, enquanto encarava as próprias unhas — Abriu uma cafeteria italiana perto do _shopping_ , e parece ser um lugar legal.

O acastanhado engoliu em seco. Ele tinha quase certeza de que o outro estava _sim_ aprontando alguma coisa.

— Mas e o Baekhyun?

— O que tem ele? — o garoto cruzou os braços e buscou apoio na bancada atrás de si, passando a olhar para Chanyeol de forma incisiva.

— Ele não vai ficar bravo?

— Por que ficaria? — deu de ombros — Só vamos conversar. — naquele momento, uma expressão indecifrável tomou conta de seu rosto.

O Park respirou fundo... E acabou cedendo.

— Tá bom... Eu vou.

— Que bom, Chanyeol... — o sorriso retornou a sua face, e ele se aproximou de Chanyeol, como quem não queria nada, e começou a ajeitar a gola da jaqueta _jeans_ do mais velho; seu cinismo era palpável — Te vejo às cinco.

O rapaz deixou o local em passos lentos, mas melodiosos – isso sempre hipnotizava o _garoto do café._ E Chanyeol percebeu que, de fato, ele era péssimo para fugir do seu problema.

A estratégia de se abster e fingir desconhecimento não funcionava.

Não com Oh Sehun.

**_(...)_ **

Lugares como aquele não eram para Chanyeol. Ele teve certeza disso quando entrou na tal da cafeteria e só viu gente com roupas caras.

Enquanto… Bem, anacronismos não são muitos bem vindos aqui, mas creio que isso cabe ao momento; Chanyeol era uma versão _rockeira_ do Agostinho Carrara.

Seu cabelo castanho _meio_ compridinho – bem no estilo do J. Geils, contrariando seu viés britânico para a música – estava bagunçado, como sempre. Em seus braços, uma camisa preta com bolinhas coloridas jazia sobre uma regata vermelha com listras negras. A calça listrada e as correntes de prata penduradas no pescoço não destoavam do _look_ estilosamente brega.

Baekhyun deveria aprender com ele como ser cafona com estilo, e não somente parecer um adolescente anarquista dos anos 60.

De qualquer forma, Chanyeol se sentiu um pouco desconfortável com todos aqueles olhares sobre si. _O que um indigente faz em um lugar como esse?_

Se ele mesmo se questionava isso, imaginava que a linha de pensamento de quem o encarava com certo desprezo não seguia muito longe disso.

Claro que, vale lembrar, indigente é apenas um exagero. Já que, nem de longe, ele era algum tipo de miserável.

Ele se limitou a ignorar aquilo e seguiu para uma das mesas no fundo do estabelecimento. Sentou-se e começou a analisar o cardápio, enquanto esperava por Sehun. A incerteza a respeito do que o garoto poderia estar aprontando o angustiava um pouco. Não era como se ele não quisesse _algo_ , ele só, novamente, tinha um puta medo de apanhar do velho que financiava as regalias do modelo, ou que acabasse perdendo o emprego por isso.

Mas o que quase conseguia angustiá-lo ainda mais era o tamanho dos preços daquele cardápio. Um simples _mocaccino_ custava um dia do seu trabalho. Portanto, contentou-se em escolher um _cappuccino_ – custava um terço do seu dia _._ Chanyeol não entendia muito bem diferenciar todos aqueles nomes em italiano, só sabia que no _cappuccino_ era colocado leite. Outra coisa que ele não entendia era aquela frescura dos italianos de não permitir a escolha do tamanho da bebida – cada café tinha seu tamanho específico. E isso era um saco para o Park, porque, se pudesse, ele escolheria o menor tamanho disponível, assim não teria que vender os rins para beber um pouco da bebida quente.

Maldito capitalismo que supervaloriza produtos com base em puro _status._

Mesmo tendo escolhido o que iria pedir, iria esperar que Sehun chegasse e escolhesse algo para si, e só depois disso iria chamar um garçom.

Ele era um indigente com educação.

Mas Sehun não demorou a chegar. Ele entrou naquela cafeteria exalando confiança – totalmente ao contrário de Chanyeol –, e atraiu olhares positivos. Ele usava uma calça social azul _Royal,_ e, na parte de cima, um suéter branco que caía perfeitamente em seus ombros.

O moreno tinha ombros largos e bonitos, e o _garoto do café_ tinha uma pequena tara por eles. Certo, não era tão pequena assim... Porque foi só ver a clavícula do rapaz exposta que ele já ficou atiçado, querendo visualizar os ombros também... Com vinte e cinco anos, Chanyeol agia como um adolescente na puberdade.

Tudo por causa de Oh Sehun.

— Boa tarde. — o mais novo disse com um sorriso, sentando-se à mesa.

— Oi, Sehun... — retribuiu o sorriso, um pouco nervoso, não iria mentir — Tudo bem?

— Tudo ótimo. — apoiou as costas no encosto da cadeira e cruzou os braços — E com você?

— Tudo certo... — Chanyeol se xingou mentalmente por acreditar estar agindo como um idiota.

 _“Tudo certo”?_ Era sério isso, porra?

— Que bom. — respondeu em uma cordialidade aparentemente cínica — Você já pediu?

— Ainda não, estava esperando você.

— Eu não vou pedir nada, pode chamar o garçom.

O acastanhado estranhou aquilo. Sehun o chamou para uma cafeteria de gente rica para não pedir nada? Se soubesse disso, teria sugerido um encontro em alguma sorveteria, ou qualquer outro lugar que comportasse o salário modesto de Chanyeol.

Mas não deixou que aquilo o surpreendesse demais. Já deveria imaginar que o Oh aprontava algo. Aquilo só deixou ainda mais na cara o que já era mais do que óbvio.

— Ah... Tudo bem.

Ele chamou o garçom e pediu seu maldito _cappuccino,_ enquanto observava, de relance, uma expressão puramente tendenciosa no rosto de Sehun. Por deus, ele só queria saber o que aquele projeto de cínica inocência pretendia. Aquilo já estava conseguindo corroê-lo por dentro.

E a sensação não era amigável.

— Então... Está gostando de trabalhar na _Playboy?_ — o menor perguntou como quem não queria nada, seu olhar estava direcionado ao próprio indicador, onde mexia distraidamente no anel com a outra mão.

— Não é o emprego dos meus sonhos, mas... — suspirou, tentando não transparecer o seu nervosismo — É legal.

— E o que você mais gosta lá?

Chanyeol definitivamente não entendeu aquilo; ou, pelo menos, preferiu fingir que não. Ele tinha medo do rumo que aquela conversa poderia estar tomando.

— Ah, é um trabalho tranquilo... Eu só tenho que fazer café. Claro que o seu namorado tá sempre reclamando do açúcar, mas dá pra ignorar... — respondeu, torcendo para que aquilo engatasse em um assunto que não fosse perigoso.

— Baekhyun é velho, reclamar é parte do pacote. — Sehun riu fraco.

— Velho? Ele não parece ser velho. — embora já soubesse que, de fato, o fotógrafo beirava os quarenta, o que era muita coisa em relação aos seus reles vinte e cinco anos, ele preferia que o objeto da conversa se mantivesse distante de qualquer outra conotação.

Porque ele sabia que não seria capaz de raciocinar devidamente – ele acabaria pensando com o pinto, em outras palavras.

— _Velho_ assim... Ele não é, mas ele é treze anos mais velho do que eu.

— Caralho, ele é seu _sugar daddy?_ — resolveu brincar, ainda nervoso.

O sorriso no rosto do Oh foi embora, e ele assumiu uma expressão acidamente séria.

— Não fale assim dele.

— Desculpa... — o outro disse, sentindo o seu rosto esquentar.

O clima só não ficou mais tenso porque o garçom chegou com a bebida de Chanyeol, e ele logo se pôs a beber para justificar o silêncio constrangedor que tomou conta do ambiente.

— Tá bom, Chanyeol... — Sehun apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e passou a encarar o Park de forma incisiva — Você pode se fazer de sonso o quanto quiser, mas eu vou ser direto. Não somos mais adolescentes e eu não vim aqui para ficar fazendo joguinhos.

Ouvir tais palavras fez o queixo do acastanhado cair, e a xícara retornou à mesa. Com o silencio contínuo do rapaz, Sehun decidiu prosseguir.

— Você me atrai, _ok?_ E eu sei que você também se sente atraído por mim... — suspirou, momentos de franqueza como aquele costumavam não ser um de seus pontos mais fortes; geralmente ele recorria ao cinismo para conseguir o que queria — E muito.

Chanyeol afastou as mãos da bebida e as repousou sobre seu colo, mexendo de forma nervosa na barra da toalha de mesa. Ele não se via apto a responder aquilo, embora soubesse exatamente o que dizer. As palavras não sairiam, e ele ficaria somente com uma bela cara de idiota. Portanto, contentou-se em manter o olhar baixo e esperar que o outro dissesse algo.

Acima de tudo, Chanyeol não se reconhecia. Estava agindo como um garoto de quinze anos – virgem, vale enfatizar.

Mas Sehun também não diria nada, estava farto de ter que tomar as rédeas da situação. _Porra,_ o que aconteceu com o Park Chanyeol que parou em frente a sua mesa no primeiro dia de aula, sem nem conhecê-lo?

— E então...? — o mais velho soltou baixo.

— E então o quê, Chanyeol? Me diga você! O que acha que devemos fazer a respeito?

— Eu não sei... — continuava falando timidamente, sem conseguir destiná-lo um único olhar.

— É mesmo? Porque eu sei... — cruzou as pernas e endireitou a postura — Eu acho que a gente tem que transar.

_Merda!_

— O quê?! — Chanyeol finalmente conseguiu voltar o seu foco ao rosto de Sehun.

— Que timidez é essa, garoto? Você era bem novinho quando enfiou a mão dentro da minha bermuda, não se lembra disso? — o Oh sorriu malicioso.

— Foi o tesão...

— E eu não te deixo com tesão? — riu mais uma vez — Você deveria ser mais discreto quando me seca durante os ensaios... Ou não, eu gosto disso.

— Desculpa...

— Não peça desculpas, meu bem. — seu pé fez caminho até a perna de Chanyeol, acariciando o local com sutileza — O que acha de um ensaio privado? Digo... O que acha de eu tirar a roupa pra você em particular?

O Park até que tentou, mas a sua boca obedeceu mais seu pinto do que a cabeça.

— Eu quero, mas... — foi a última palavrinha que abriu uma brecha para que a sua razão tivesse local de fala — Mas e o seu namorado?

— Seguinte, Chanyeol... Eu moro aqui pertinho, e Baekhyun vai ficar até tarde no estúdio acompanhando ensaios e editando fotos. — explicou, o tom sério novamente em sua fala — Que tal você pagar a conta e irmos pra minha casa?

— Tipo... Agora?!

— Sim, agora. — devolveu intransigente.

— Tá bom... — ele não acreditava no que estava fazendo.

Bem, na verdade, acreditava sim. Mas se achava um puta otário por isso, porque sabia bem as consequências que aquilo poderia trazer.

**_(...)_ **

— Casa foda... — o Park comentou, adentrando a mansão cara, naquele condomínio caro pra caralho.

— Falei a mesma coisa quando Baekhyun me trouxe aqui pela primeira vez. — riu e fechou a porta — Quer beber algo?

Sehun abriu a cristaleira cheia de bebidas alcoólicas – aparentemente, de ótima qualidade –, deixando tudo exposto para que Chanyeol visualizasse as diversas opções.

— é tanta coisa... — disse surpreso — Eu não sei...

— Já provou licor de chocolate?

— Não...

O rapaz prontamente pegou uma das garrafas e se aproximou do maior, oferecendo-a em seguida.

— Direto da garrafa? — ele estranhou.

— Por que não? — sorriu e se aproximou ainda mais, colocando as mãos sobre o peitoral de Chanyeol.

Achava que ele tinha roupas demais... Mas isso logo deixaria de ser um problema – se as coisas fossem como ele havia planejado.

O acastanhado bebeu um gole do licor, e logo afastou a garrafa de sua boca. Ele definitivamente não tinha um paladar refinado para aquele tipo de coisa. Honestamente, nem morto trocaria o seu uísque barato por isso.

Sentir o líquido caro descendo por sua garganta, enquanto tinha os olhos felinos presos sobre si e as mãos pecaminosas apoiadas em seu peito, de algum modo trouxe uma sensação instigante – ainda que a bebida não fosse muito de seu agrado.

— Você não gostou? Tem outras coisas...

Sehun tentou se afastar brevemente, apenas para pegar qualquer outra bebida para o garoto, mas teve seu pulso segurado antes que o fizesse. Tal gesto conseguiu arrepiá-lo por inteiro. Seria Chanyeol tomando o controle da situação? De qualquer forma, Sehun apreciou aquilo _demais._

Quase se sentiu aquele virgem sensível que deu uns amassos gostosos no quarto do Park quando fugiu de casa.

Um único detalhe não trazia essa sensação completamente; ele estava mais do que pronto para avançar o sinal com Chanyeol.

— Eu não quero beber. — o rapaz aproveitou a proximidade do aparador e largou a garrafa de licor ali.

— Não? — o menor se aproximou novamente, deixando que um sorriso travesso tomasse conta novamente de seu rosto — E o que você quer fazer?

A verdade é que o _fanboy_ dos _Rolling Stones_ quase não aguentava o pau dentro das calças. Sabia que Sehun queria foder, e ele queria mais ainda; estava morrendo de vontade de meter naquela bunda terrivelmente bonita.

Só havia um _porém._

Ele não iria avançar sem que lhe fosse pedido explicitamente para que o fizesse. Ainda estava cagado de medo, embora pensasse quase que exclusivamente com o pinto naquele momento.

Sabe como é... Ele não queria se insinuar para um importantíssimo modelo da _Playboy_ , isso seria totalmente antiprofissional... _Claro._ A menos que Sehun sugerisse algo, aí estava tudo bem por ele.

Pois bem, ele era tão canalha quanto o modelo que o seduzira. E queria ouvir a voz dele dizendo o que já era óbvio. E não se importava de ser um pouco mais rígido para conseguir isso.

— Você me trouxe aqui pra fazer o quê, Sehun? — aquela postura mais firme de Chanyeol estava sendo realmente muito impressionante, e Sehun concluiu que ele só precisava do incentivo certo para se soltar.

Depois de deixar escapar uma risada fraca e menear a cabeça sutilmente, o Oh se dignou a encarar novamente o outro.

— Vem comigo... — enroscou seus dedos aos de Chanyeol e o guiou pela enorme escadaria da casa, levando-o até o quarto.

No caminho, o garoto do café só conseguia pensar em como estava “animado” e em como estava _totalmente ferrado._ Como foi que ele se deixou levar por Oh Sehun, um dos modelos mais requisitados da _Playboy?_

Ele pensou um pouco, e outro questionamento acabou por tomar lugar em sua mente... _Como não se deixaria levar por Oh Sehun?_ Como o faria? Existia alguma possibilidade quando ele podia ver explicitamente o corpo perfeito? Ver frequentemente e não poder tocar... Qualquer secada mais demorada e Minseok já o mandava voltar ao trabalho e parar de encarar o modelo.

Ele tinha todos os motivos do mundo para não ceder... Desde a necessidade de manter o seu emprego até o fato de que seria cúmplice de uma traição. Mas um único motivo conseguia ser forte o suficiente para que ele fosse fraco demais perante aquilo que Sehun representava.

É que... Bem, ele era completamente _perdido_ por aquele garoto. Ele perdia o jeito, perdia a noção, perdia a sensatez, perdia o juízo, perdia a vergonha na cara, perdia tudo... E estava mais do que disposto a perder as calças também.

O que o deixava pilhado era que Sehun não disse nada, apenas o levou para o quarto. E, crendo ser prudente, ele resolveu questionar as intenções do menino, enquanto este fechava a porta com cuidado.

— E então o que você preten... — antes que Chanyeol pudesse terminar de falar, Sehun o calou da melhor forma.

Ele se atracou no Park de forma sedenta, muito longe de qualquer calma que, em algum momento, possa ter existido entre eles. Suas mãos seguravam o rosto de Chanyeol, e ele já guiava o corpo do rapaz até a cama.

O acastanhado demorou alguns segundos até processar o que acontecia. Mas quando se deu por conta de que Oh Sehun estava ali, beijando-o com gosto... Bom, foi aí que o cão se revelou.

As mãos cafajestes foram ansiosas até a cintura do menor, agarrando-o e colando o corpo bonito contra o seu. Deixou que o modelo o empurrasse até a cama, e, no momento em que sentiu a parte traseira de suas pernas tocando o colchão, sentou-se ali; não tardando em puxar Sehun para seu colo.

Com uma perna de cada lado do corpo do Park, o garoto acabou por intensificar aquilo que já era extremamente afobado. Além de beijar a boca bonita de forma completamente obscena, as línguas se enroscando dentro e fora da boca, ele rebolava de forma sutil sobre o colo de Chanyeol. E tratou de arrancar aquela camisa brega que o rapaz insistia em usar por cima de qualquer coisa, achando uma delícia ter aqueles muques expostos para si para que pudesse apalpar livremente – ele era meio louco nos braços consideravelmente musculosos daquele homem. Sehun fez isso esperando que Chanyeol perdesse a vergonha na cara que ainda restava e começasse a apalpá-lo decentemente – ou indecentemente, depende do ponto de vista – do jeito que _os dois_ queriam.

Apenas para criar as primeiras faíscas.

Era verdade, _sim_ , que o garoto do café tinha uma mania de se fazer de sonso quando não sabia como agir ou que decisão tomar. Mas não existia qualquer falta de _saber_ naquela situação. Pelo contrário, na verdade; a sua única certeza era que tinha um puta de um gostoso rebolando no seu colo e louco para transar com ele.

Isso não era algo a se negligenciar.

Levou, então, suas mãos até aquela bunda que ele não via a hora de meter e apertou com muito gosto – quase como se sovasse pão. O tecido da calça social era consideravelmente fino, o que permitia que Chanyeol sentisse, com precisão, a carne farta escapando entre seus dedos.

Era cômico como isso sempre acabava sendo um gatilho para atiçar Sehun de uma forma quase que automática. Porque o garoto se enlouqueceu com aquele gesto e deixou de rebolar para _literalmente_ esfregar-se de forma desesperada contra o membro coberto do maior. Uma bela de uma ereção quase se formava abaixo de si.

Claro que ele não se limitou apenas a isso; ele abandonou os lábios viciantes de Chanyeol e passou a dar atenção ao pescoço, que, até então, estava livre de marcas. Ele até tentou começar ali de forma suave, com beijinhos tímidos e selares breves, mas a sua urgência fez com que ele não aguentasse ser tão contido. Então logo começou a lamber a região de um jeito extremamente lascivo.

O Park, com certeza, teve uns arrepios fodidos com tudo aquilo que o mais novo fazia consigo em um local tão sensível. E tudo piorou – ou melhorou, se é que me entende – quando o músculo molhado tocou a sua pele. Ele deixou que seu corpo cedesse e suas costas acabaram encontrando o colchão caro, puxando Sehun junto.

O moreno aproveitou a deixa para tornar as coisas um pouco mais agressivas. Os beijos e as lambidas se tornaram mordidas e chupões. Seus dentes não eram nada amigáveis quando se tratava de deixar marcas no pescoço de Chanyeol.

Queria deixá-lo roxo, para que ele se lembrasse explicitamente, mais tarde, quem foi que conseguiu proporcioná-lo prazer de uma forma tão suja. Porque, veja bem, ao mesmo tempo em que a ideia de estar fazendo tudo aquilo em segredo causava certo _medo_ em Chanyeol, Sehun só conseguia se excitar ainda mais com aquilo.

E queria muito que o outro soubesse bem disso.

Foi algo quase involuntário quando o rapaz mais alto tirou seus tênis de forma desleixada. Meteu a ponta do pé no calcanhar e quase rasgou o calçado, mas conseguiu se livrar daquilo de uma vez, e logo foi a vez das meias. E quanto às marcas... Ele não iria reclamar, gostou daquilo e _muito._

Quando Sehun notou aquilo, achou que já era hora de ir adiante com o que queria – o que ambos queriam, na verdade – e deixou a coluna ereta, sentando-se novamente sobre o colo de Chanyeol.

— Vem cá... — puxou o mais velho pela regata, sem delicadeza alguma, para que ele se sentasse também.

O acastanhado até tentou puxar o menino para beijá-lo novamente, mas recebeu um tapão na mão.

Sehun queria assumir o controle da situação? Honestamente, Chanyeol não reclamaria, definitivamente.

O modelo levou as mãos com impaciência até a barra da regata que o garoto do café usava, arrancando-a do corpo bonito sem cerimônias. Ele se permitiu analisar atentamente o tronco esculpido do rapaz a sua frente.

_Porra, ele continuava um gostoso!_

Quando estudavam juntos, eles se amassaram, algumas vezes, no vestiário. Portanto, o Oh já havia visto Chanyeol sem camisa, e, apesar de nunca ter dito nada, achava o corpo dele _perfeito._ Mas enquanto aquele Oh Sehun de dezoito anos ficava com as bochechas vermelhas e desviava o olhar, o Oh Sehun de vinte e quatro só conseguia lamber os lábios com a imagem que agraciava seus olhos.

Com uma novidade, no entanto.

No abdômen trincado, uma tatuagem de uma foice e um martelo.

— O que é isso? — Sehun sorriu ladino, achando graça naquele símolo — Você é socialista?

— Não exatamente... Eu só não gosto do capitalismo.

— Como consegue trabalhar na _Playboy?_ — riu fraco, passando as unhas pelo peitoral de Chanyeol.

— Algumas coisas me prendem lá... — a destra retornou à cintura de Sehun, tentando livrar o corpo bonito do suéter, mas sendo impedido pelo menino.

— Como o quê? — voltou a rebolar no colo do Park, dessa vez de forma lenta, porém firme, sentindo o falo desperto — Além do salário...

— Eu acho que a resposta é bem óbvia, Sehun... — tentou alcançar os lábios do moreno mais uma vez, mas ele virou o rosto, rindo fraco.

É... Ele gostava muito de brincar com Chanyeol.

Depois de sair de cima do maior, ajoelhou-se em sua frente. Ele sorria travesso, enquanto levava as mãos até o fecho da calça listrada, igualmente brega, do pseudossocialista.

— Eu sei bem o que te prende lá, Chanyeol... — desabotoou a peça e a desceu lentamente pelas pernas bronzeadas do rapaz — Pode ser que eu te dê mais motivos hoje...

— Eu espero que sim. — ele firmou os dedos no lençol estendido sobre o colchão, em uma tentativa de descontar a ansiedade pelo que viria a seguir.

Sehun então, assim que tirou a peça cafona do mais velho, tratou de fazer o mesmo com a roupa íntima. E adorou ver o membro ereto, clamando por um pouco de atenção, bem perto do seu rosto.

Chanyeol sentiu seu corpo inteiro tremer quando o Oh segurou seu pênis e aproximou sua boca, para então poder lamber o local livremente. Ele serpenteava a língua da base até a ponta, fazendo questão de encarar os olhos do garoto do café a todo momento. A mão, que antes segurava com força o lençol, foi automaticamente até os fios negros, em resposta ao choque elétrico que aquilo causou. Muito autocontrole foi necessário para que ele não puxasse o cabelo de Sehun, então ele apenas embrenhou os dedos ali de forma sutil – até cuidadosa, é possível dizer.

— Você quer foder a minha boca, Chanyeol? — o menino perguntou com um sorriso indecente, enquanto acariciava o próprio rosto com a ereção do outro.

Chanyeol não acreditava que podia ficar mais duro do que já estava, mas ficou. Sentiu sua região íntima latejando com a visão de Sehun esfregando a face contra o seu pau de forma tão manhosa, e, ainda assim, tão despudorada. Ele fechava os olhos, e deixava que o falo teso passasse por sua bochecha, deslizasse em frente aos seus lábios, e ainda colocava a língua para fora, como se estivesse se deliciando com aquilo.

O Park não respondeu, apenas ficou em pé. E, por consequência, o menor se posicionou um pouco mais para trás, ficando perfeitamente ajoelhado em frente ao rapaz. O pênis excitado estava bem na altura de seus olhos, e isso o deixava com água na boca.

Ao sentir o aperto em seus fios ficando firme, Sehun separou os lábios e deixou que Chanyeol controlasse a situação. O mais velho invadiu a boca pequena com seu membro, e deixou que um gemido rouco escapasse de sua garganta. Olhou para baixo momentaneamente, vendo que o olhar do anjo caído estava preso a si o tempo inteiro.

E, por Deus, como ele daria tudo para conseguir ficar encarando os olhos negros felinos de Sehun. Queria, mais do que tudo, ver aquele homem _naquela_ situação; sabendo que não era só mais uma miragem de seus pensamentos mais impuros, dos momentos mais inadequados.

Por saber que era _finalmente_ real, ele queria aproveitar cada momento. Mas era fraco demais para observar as orbes diabólicas por muito tempo. Então fechou os olhos e ergueu a cabeça, gemendo enquanto estocava livremente aquela boca maravilhosa.

E Sehun se sentia no auge de sua indecência. Ambientes tão eróticos e quentes como aquele o cativavam ao extremo, e eram os pequenos detalhes que só o deixavam cada vez mais excitado. Como a ardência mínima que sentia devido ao aperto de Chanyeol em seus fios, as bolas batendo em seu queixo, o rosto do Park ficando vermelho, e até mesmo os pequenos tremeliques que notava na perna alheia devido ao prazer. Eram essas ínfimas obscenidades que o tiravam do sério e o faziam se sentir deliciosamente sujo.

O quarto parecia ficar cada vez mais apertado, para Sehun, a temperatura parecia aumentar, e suas roupas ficavam cada vez mais incômodas. Aqueles tecidos pareciam pinicar à medida que seu estado de excitação se intensificava. Estava quente demais e ele _também_ queria – e precisava – um pouco de alívio.

Firmou as mãos nas coxas de Chanyeol e apertou-as, em um pedido mudo para que ele parasse. E ele não demorou a obedecer, afastando-se do menor. E, sinceramente, ele adorou ver o garoto passando as costas da mão ao redor da boca, limpando a saliva que escapava pelos cantos.

— Senta. — apontou para o colchão, enquanto se levantava.

O acastanhado, mais uma vez, fez o que o outro dissera. Sentou-se no mesmo lugar em que estava antes. Aguardando pelo que o modelo faria em seguida. Sehun caminhou em sua direção, ficando em pé em sua frente. Apoiou os braços sobre os ombros de Chanyeol, encarando bem o seu rosto.

— Sabe... Eu queria fazer isso desde o ensino médio. — riu fraco, e fechou os olhos ao sentir as mãos robustas apertando deliciosamente a sua bunda sobre o tecido da calça — Mas acredito que termos nos reencontrado mais velhos e com mais experiência tem lá suas vantagens...

— Sehun, eu queria fazer isso, independente da sua experiência. — explicou Chanyeol, fazendo o outro abrir os olhos novamente — Eu teria sido cuidadoso, você sabe disso...

— Não há motivos para falarmos sobre isso agora... Já passou. — a mão de Sehun foi até a face do garoto do café, deixando uma carícia destoantemente casta — E eu não quero que você seja cuidadoso agora.

— Tudo bem... — o rapaz suspirou e tentou erguer a barra do suéter do Oh, sendo impedido com um tapa — Você não vai me deixar tirar a sua roupa?

— Não. — respondeu firme, afastando as mãos alheias de si — Por enquanto você só vai olhar.

O mais velho bufou frustrado, porém assentiu, mantendo seu olhar preso ao rosto de Sehun. Mas, quando as mãos alvas seguiram até a barra do próprio suéter, foi impossível não acompanhar o movimento. A peça era levantada pouco a pouco, revelando lentamente o tronco imaculado. Sehun tinha poucos músculos, era algo sutil, mas deixava nítido o quanto o garoto devia prezar por manter uma aparência esguia.

Ele aparentava ter uma preocupação excessiva com o corpo, e, mesmo que Chanyeol já tivesse visto o garoto sem roupa alguma diversas vezes em ensaios – e ainda revia nas revistas que resolvia levar para casa –, saber que Sehun contava com o seu corpo como seu sustento levantava uma preocupaçãozinha latente na cabeça do Park. Ainda mais de perto, que as costelas eram mais visíveis. Era fato que diversos modelos da _Playboy,_ e de qualquer outra revista, recorriam a métodos nada saudáveis para manter uma aparência “comercial”. Desde a indução de vômitos até períodos desumanos de jejum para um controle rigoroso do peso.

Aquele não era o momento adequado para falar sobre isso, acreditava Chanyeol, e não queria deixar o clima tenso... Mas ele se preocupou com essa possibilidade repentina que viera à sua mente. Seu medo era que Sehun pudesse sofrer com esse tipo de problema, ou até que fosse forçado a utilizar esse tipo de método. Ele sabia como aquela indústria podia ser suja e abusiva.

Não sabia se teria uma abertura para conversar sobre isso com o Oh, ou até se o menino daria tal intimidade e confiança para querer se abrir em relação a isso – mesmo que fosse somente para dizer que estava tudo bem. Deixar Sehun desconfortável era a última coisa que Chanyeol queria, então, naquele momento, deixaria isso de lado. Iria buscar uma situação melhor para aquele assunto, e iria observar mais o garoto.

— Tá tudo bem, Chanyeol? — o moreno questionou, depois de estranhar um pouco o semblante sério que tomou conta do rapaz repentinamente.

— Tá... Tá sim... — ele sorriu fraco, e beijou a barriga do mais novo, envolvendo as coxas fartas com seus braços, para maltratar um pouco mais a bunda farta com as mãos.

Aquele gesto acabou rendendo Sehun; de alguma forma, aqueceu seu coração. Ele continuou tirando o suéter, lentamente, enquanto Chanyeol deixava selares e alguns beijos molhados em seu abdômen. Caramba, aquilo o arrepiava por inteiro.

Quando finalmente se livrou da peça, atirou-a em qualquer canto do quarto, e se agarrou aos ombros de Chanyeol mais uma vez, que beijava e lambia com gosto a pele do seu abdômen. Ele levou as mãos até os fios castanhos, deixando alguns puxões fracos em resposta. Como se não tivesse resistência alguma, fechou os olhos e se permitiu suspirar e gemer baixinho com aquilo.

Tirou os sapatos de forma tão desleixada quanto Chanyeol. A diferença era que o couro italiano não cedia tão facilmente, embora aquele tratamento não fosse nada adequado para um material tão caro. Livrou-se dos sapatos, e logo das meias. E o Park, percebendo isso, tratou de levar os dedos até o fecho da calça social cara que o menino usava.

Deslizou o zíper com cuidado, enquanto arriscava passar os dentes pela pele clara do menor, pretendia morder e deixar marcas, assim como ele fizera consigo.

— Não me marca... — pediu baixo, pouco convincente; ele não queria, de fato, ficar livre dos dentes de Chanyeol. Ele queria mais era se olhar no espelho e admirar em sua pele nuances de vermelho, roxo, até esverdeado, se as coisas se encaminhassem de uma forma mais selvagem, como ele gostava. A sua única preocupação era a possibilidade de Baekhyun ver aquilo — Baekhyun pode ver...

Mas ele continuava acariciando e puxando o cabelo do garoto do café, que continuava beijando, lambendo e mordendo a sua barriga. Ambos estavam inebriados.

— Diga que foi o cachorro. — respondeu risonho, começando a deslizar a calça, juntamente com a roupa íntima, pelas pernas de Sehun, buscando tirar aquelas peças de seu corpo de uma vez.

— Nós não temos cachorro. — devolveu Sehun, deixando um riso breve escapar e mais uns arrepios o atacarem ao sentir sua ereção tocando o peito alheio.

— Então não deixe que ele veja. — Chanyeol disse por fim, segurando o menino com firmeza, enquanto ele chutava suas calças para longe de seus pés. Afastou-se minimamente para admirar o corpo inteiro do Oh, completamente nu. Porém, doeu um pouco para si enxergar umas marcas arroxeadas em suas coxas — O que é isso? Alguém bateu em você? — questionou preocupado, passando os dedos com cuidado pelos hematomas.

— Foi Baekhyun, não se preocupe... — ele riu mais uma vez, e deixou que um sorriso tendencioso assumisse lugar em seu rosto — Fui eu que pedi.

— Porra... — o mais velho resmungou, ainda acariciando as coxas de Sehun, mas a bunda grande acabou capturando a sua atenção, e uma vontade repentina tomou conta de si — Sehun, senta na minha cara. — pediu com certa urgência — Deixa eu te chupar.

— Você quer? — aproximou-se novamente, firmando as mãos nos ombros alheios.

— Quero.

E assim, o moreno empurrou-o contra o colchão, fazendo com que ele se deitasse mais uma vez. Sehun engatinhou até o maior e se virou de costas para ele, mantendo-se ajoelhado, com a bunda perigosamente próxima de seu rosto. Apoiou as duas mãos no peitoral definido de Chanyeol, e ficou lá, exposto para o que ele quisesse fazer consigo.

O Park, sem demora, afastou as nádegas do modelo, deixando a entrada totalmente à mostra. Passou a língua sem pudor algum, observando o local se contrair, e ficou bem atento ao gemido baixo que escapou da boca de Sehun.

Finalmente penetrou-o com o músculo molhado, e, a partir daí, o Oh definitivamente não conseguiu se controlar. Soltou um gemido alto e manhoso, e ainda cravou as unhas no peito do acastanhado, que encontrou um quêzinho de excitação nisso.

Conforme a língua, com todo o respeito, grande o invadia, Sehun rebolava e gemia vergonhosamente, pedindo por mais. Tirou uma das mãos do corpo do maior, para assim estimular os próprios mamilos, em busca de cada vez mais prazer. Seus olhos se fecharam, e seus lábios soltavam palavras desconexas, enquanto Chanyeol fazia todo o trabalho pesado _lá embaixo._

Ele se perguntava como ficara tão _vulnerável_ com tão pouco... Digo, Chanyeol mal havia começado e ele já se sentia nas nuvens. Ele não iria permitir aquilo... Não mesmo!

— Chanyeol... — chamou com dificuldade — Me fode!

No mesmo instante, o rapaz mais alto afastou a boca da entrada de Sehun.

— Tem camisinha?

A sua vontade era de responder com sarcasmo e dizer que aquela pergunta era idiota, já que ele tinha um namorado e uma vida sexual _bem_ ativa. Mas a vontade de dar era maior, então ele só ignorou isso.

— Na primeira gaveta... — apontou para o bidê ao lado da cama, já saindo de cima do outro.

Sentou-se no colchão, esperando que o mais velho colocasse a camisinha e retornasse. Chanyeol se aproximou já trazendo consigo o tubo de lubrificante – ora, eles não eram estúpidos.

Enquanto Sehun se posicionava, de quatro, o Park só conseguia pensar em uma única coisa. _Que homão da porra que havia o levado para a cama!_ Ele sentia quase como se aquilo não tivesse a menor chance de ser real. Mas, felizmente era, e felizmente estava ali, com a bunda bem empinada em sua direção.

Depois de lambuzar o ânus alheio de lubrificante, e passar ao redor do próprio pau, melecando ainda mais a camisinha, ele finalmente se posicionou na entrada do garoto.

— Quando você quiser que eu coloque é só... — ele tentou falar, mas foi interrompido por Sehun.

— Fode esse caralho! — ordenou irritado.

Bom, Chanyeol não quis questionar, não precisava. Penetrou o moreno de uma vez, ouvindo um grito de prazer saindo de forma urgente dos lábios pequenos.

— Porra! — a figura animalesca e afobada tomou conta do menor mais uma vez, que preferiu se ajoelhar, mantendo sua coluna ereta. Sua cabeça buscou apoio no ombro direito do homem atrás de si.

Aquilo tudo se tornou uma brutalidade sem tamanho. Chanyeol metia com desespero, Sehun gemia e pedia por mais. Quando o acastanhado desacelerava um pouco para descansar, o Oh ficava extremamente puto e soltava um “tá parando por quê?”. Sehun pedia para ser estapeado, já estava pouco se fodendo mesmo para as marcas que ficariam, Baekhyun era meio tapado às vezes, de qualquer forma. Ele se jogava contra o pau de Chanyeol com uma força tão grande que, em certo momento, quase o fez perder o equilíbrio e cair para trás.

Mas, mesmo assim, aquilo parecia funcionar muito bem para os dois. Eles estavam apreciando para caralho. Era uma dinâmica _interessante._

Tanto que, em algum momento, o garoto do café acabou se empolgando demais e estocou com uma força maior. Sehun pôde ver as estrelas quando revirou os olhos. Sentir sua próstata ser atingida com tamanha intensidade abalou totalmente as suas estruturas, e ele se jogou para frente, ficando de quatro mais uma vez, e gritando para que Chanyeol continuasse o fodendo, _bem daquele jeito._

E o Park, então, sentindo seu pênis ser apertado de uma forma tão gostosa pela entrada do mais novo, não se conteve. Usou toda a força que tinha para acertar um tapa bem dado na coxa de Sehun, ouvindo mais gritos.

Aquilo acabou criando um ciclo estranhamente prazeroso, até que o modelo gozou, gemendo todo manhosinho e comprimindo os olhos. Chanyeol se desfez pouco depois, rosnando e metendo freneticamente em Sehun.

Algum tempo foi necessário até que eles pudessem se recompor decentemente. E foi aí que Park Chanyeol conseguiu se lembrar _novamente_ de um pequeno detalhe.

_Ele estava completamente fodido._

Os motivos eram claros, ele já havia enumerado eles dezenas de vezes, pensando em como era um bosta por se envolver com alguém de seu local de trabalho que, ainda por cima, era comprometido. Mas isso tudo era fichinha perto do que ele acabara de descobrir.

Uma transa com Oh Sehun não foi, nem de longe, capaz de aliviar, ou até diminuir, qualquer tipo de tensão sexual ou desejo platônico existente. Aquilo só havia criado uma necessidade ainda maior por aquele homem.

E a incerteza do que viria, ou de como as coisas seriam com aquele menino o assustava de tantas formas. Porque, talvez, ele _ainda_ quisesse Sehun por inteiro, mesmo depois de seis anos. Não somente nas horas em que Baekhyun não estivesse.

Infelizmente, seu anjo caído o fizera cair também. Como uma verdadeira barracuda ataca a sua presa. Ou como Lúcifer influenciou os outros anjos.

E foi assustado, pensando nisso, que Chanyeol se vestiu rapidamente, de forma ensandecida, e foi embora correndo daquela casa. Tentando ignorar completamente os chamados de Sehun.

Estava perdido, a culpa não era somente sua. Não daquela vez.


	4. Hold The Line

**_It's not in the words that you told me, girl_ **

_(Não está nas palavras que você me diz, garota)_

**_It's not in the way you say you're mine_ **

_(Não está no jeito que você diz que é minha)_

**_It's not in the way that you came back to me_ **

_(Não está no jeito que você voltou para mim)_

**_It's not in the way that your love set me free_ **

_(Não está no jeito que o seu amor me liberta)_

**_It's not in the way you look or the things that you say that you do_ **

_(Não está no jeito que você olha, ou nas coisas que você diz, que você faz)_

**_Hold The Line – Toto_ **

A verdade era uma só; Sehun estava farto da situação em que se encontrava.

Há três semanas, ele havia _ficado_ com Chanyeol pela primeira vez. E foi ótimo, isso era indiscutível. Talvez, exatamente por esse mesmo motivo, Sehun não tivesse se contentado com apenas uma vez. Talvez, apenas talvez, ele quisesse muito mais – porque ele sabia que Chanyeol podia oferecer isso.

O problema era que o Park simplesmente decidiu afastar-se. Começando pela forma com que ele saiu correndo da casa do mais novo depois de se vestir – sem nem dizer uma única palavra. Depois, no estúdio, evitava até mesmo olhar em seu rosto.

Isso machucava? É lógico que sim!

Porque talvez, outro _talvez_ bem incerto, não fosse somente tesão envolvido.

Sehun sempre culpava a falta de oportunidade por não ter tentado conversar com Chanyeol. Mas a real mesmo era que essa ideia o deixava nervoso, e com um grande medo de ouvir o que não queria – e o que sabia que não poderia digerir tão facilmente.

E se o rapaz, na verdade, não quisesse nada consigo? Certo que Sehun não nutria grandes expectativas... Mas ele, desde o início, esperava que aquilo não se resumisse a uma única vez. Ele já havia mergulhado nessa situação querendo ter _mais_ vezes.

Era errado? Sehun sabia que sim, mas não conseguia se sentir culpado. Porque a sua intuição gritava que a sua história com o Park não havia se findado no ensino médio. E, mesmo que ele estivesse com outra pessoa no momento... Querer envolver-se com Chanyeol foi algo instintivo.

Foi como uma força magnética, e ele não foi capaz de lutar contra.

Não era como se quisesse lutar, de qualquer forma.

Mas o momento propício para procurar o rapaz surgiu, e Sehun não podia mais dar a si mesmo qualquer desculpa.

Em uma terça-feira fria e chuvosa, Sehun teve outro ensaio. Dessa vez, vestiram-no como um piloto de corrida. Novamente, Chanyeol serviu o café e não olhou em sua cara. O ensaio não era com Baekhyun, ele estava na América – a _Playboy_ fez questão de pagar a sua inscrição em um rápido curso de fotografia, para que ele aprimorasse suas habilidades com a câmera.

Aquela sessão, diferente do convencional, durou até altas horas da noite. E Sehun não estava com a menor disposição para dirigir até sua casa naquele momento, então apenas se deitou no sofá de seu camarim – alguns minutinhos de descanso não fariam mal algum.

Suas pernas doíam pelo tempo que passou em pé, sua cabeça pesava e seus olhos ardiam de tanto cansaço, sem falar na fome que fazia seu estômago doer. Só precisava de um rápido cochilo antes de arriscar ir embora.

No entanto, ele não conseguiu descansar como gostaria. Ficou um bom tempo deitado, tentando pelo menos ter uma boa soneca, mas um pensamento apareceu para atormentá-lo.

Park Chanyeol; fanboy dos _Rolling Stones_ , cabelos castanhos, um metro e oitenta e cinco, e um gosto duvidoso para roupas.

Sabia que o Park estava cuidando da limpeza da cozinha. E sabia também que, além deles, a única pessoa que ainda estava no estúdio era o vigia noturno. Parecia não existir um momento melhor para a conversa que pretendia ter.

Sendo assim, Sehun se levantou, ouvindo a chuva ficar mais forte, e foi até a cozinha. A porta estava aberta e Chanyeol estava de costas, lavando a louça e se praguejando por ter que andar até a parada de ônibus com aquela chuva depois – se Deus tivesse alguma piedade de sua pobre pessoa, certamente deixaria aquela chuva fraca até a hora de ir embora.

O Oh ficou parado na porta, de braços cruzados, observando Chanyeol e planejando o que diabos iria falar. Não sabia dizer de uma forma sutil que estava ficando puto por ser tão ignorado. O que era muito engraçado, considerando que ele não se reprimiu nem um pouquinho ao fazer um convite nada decente ao outro quando foram à cafeteria.

— Chanyeol... — chamou, finalmente adentrando o local.

O acastanhado, no momento em que ouviu a voz que tanto temia chamando seu nome, sentiu seu corpo ficar tenso. Ele congelou com a xícara em sua mão e perdeu toda e qualquer capacidade de reação.

Ele se absteve, era o melhor que podia fazer.

— Eu fiz algo que você não gostou...? — frustrado por não ter sido respondido anteriormente, Sehun deixou escapar a sua primeira preocupação.

Sem resposta. A chuva ficou mais forte, tanto a que acontecia lá fora quanto a que acontecia interiormente no moreno.

Ele estava prestes a transbordar.

— Chanyeol, tá tudo bem?

Novamente, sem resposta. E foi a gota d’água.

— Mas que porra, garoto! — gritou impaciente — Por que você tá me ignorando?!

— Porque é o certo! — a resposta veio em um grito que conseguiu superar a tonalidade que Sehun usou.

No mesmo instante, a chuva se intensificara acompanhada de um trovão, causando uma queda de energia no estúdio.

Havia o lado de Chanyeol, que não podia ser negligenciado. Ter Sehun daquela forma trazia um grande sentimento de culpa e apreensão. Sua mente criara uma espécie de barreira protetora, obrigando-o a ficar longe do modelo.

Se ele se entregasse – o que já fizera um pouco, sabia bem disso – e perdesse Sehun mais uma vez, como no ensino médio, não sabia como iria reagir. Mas tinha certeza que não seria de uma boa maneira. E as chances de acabar ficando sem o homem que, secretamente, ainda gostava eram grandes.

Considerando pelo primeiro motivo e principal deles: o Oh tinha um namorado.

E Chanyeol acreditava não ter chances perante Baekhyun.

A solução, acreditava ele, era se afastar. Queria evitar que os sentimentos que ainda estavam guardados viessem a florescer e se tornassem intensos como foram há alguns anos.

— Você acha que é errado ficar comigo? — Sehun questionou depois de um bom tempo em silêncio.

— Sim, Sehun... — Chanyeol respirou fundo e largou a louça na pia, virando-se de frente para o menor, mas sem olhá-lo — Eu acho.

Ele preferiu apenas concordar com as suposições que viessem a ser jogadas para si. Era mais fácil.

— Você não se importa se é certo ou errado.

— Claro que eu me importo. — respondeu prontamente.

Sehun riu fraco, demonstrando certa descrença nas coisas que ele ouvia. “ _Como alguém pode ser tão hipócrita?”_ , ele pensava.

— Então por que, em cada ensaio meu, você me olha como se quisesse me tocar? Por que você pegou aquela maldita revista e foi para o banheiro? Aliás, por que deixou que eu te beijasse? Por que respondeu a cada mínima coisa que eu fiz? Por que foi para a minha casa? Ou você não se lembra de tudo que fizemos há três semanas? Porque eu lembro muito bem, não consigo esquecer. E seria muita desonestidade dizer que fui eu que te puxei para dentro disso, eu só abri a porta, quem decidiu entrar foi você!

Cada palavra dita era como um soco no estômago do Park. Ser confrontado daquela forma não estava em seus planos, e ele sabia que era fraco demais para ouvir aquilo e não deixar se abalar.

Mas seria mais fraco ainda se tentasse fugir de tais palavras, embora não assumisse isso para si.

— Para, Sehun... Por favor. — pediu, ainda olhando para baixo.

— Parar com o quê? Eu tô falando a verdade. — Sehun respondeu, aproximando-se — Você já é adulto, mas continua querendo fugir de tudo, como um adolescente...

Se o que Chanyeol ouvia antes já se assemelhava a socos, essa única frase agiu como uma navalha.

Diretamente em seu peito.

— Olha, Sehun... — ele suspirou cansado, desistindo de tentar manter as suas defesas em pé, e deixou que seu corpo deslizasse pela bancada até que ele se sentasse no chão — Pode parecer fácil pra você... Você só vê sexo... — buscou alguma forma adequada para se referir àquela estranha relação que eles tinham — nisso. — apontou alternadamente para si mesmo, e então para Sehun — Mas, pra mim, é mais que isso... E as coisas ficam difíceis quando eu sei que você tem algo extremamente sério com outra pessoa.

— O que você quer dizer com “Você só vê sexo”? — sentou-se em frente ao maior, e, pela primeira vez durante aquela conversa, Chanyeol lhe dedicou o olhar.

— Você só me vê como um passatempo, Sehun, você tá com outra pessoa. — o tom que o rapaz usava denunciava certa chateação — Eu não vou e não posso exigir que seja diferente, não é o meu direito.

— E por isso você achou melhor simplesmente começar a me ignorar? — Sehun questionou, e, com isso, o Park começou a achar a sua lógica um tanto quanto estúpida.

— É que eu não consigo dizer não a você... — devolveu um pouco sem jeito — O que você pensou?

— Achei que pra _você_ era só sexo... E, depois que teve o que queria, acabou perdendo o interesse.

— Nunca foi apenas isso. — Chanyeol desviou o olhar mais uma vez — Honestamente? Acho que ainda sinto alguma coisa, mesmo não sabendo bem o que é, por você.

— Ainda? Como assim? — o moreno demonstrou uma expressão confusa.

— Desde o ensino médio, Sehun... Eu nunca te esqueci. E não acho que seria capaz disso.

Sehun aquiesceu com aquelas palavras. Seus olhos passaram a encarar o chão. Aquilo com certeza o pegou de surpresa por motivos que ele não gostaria de pensar a respeito. Embora soubesse bem, refletir sobre aquilo, naquele momento, poderia ser extremamente perigoso. Em suma, ele sabia que não era aquele mesmo garoto por quem Chanyeol se apaixonara há seis anos.

Ele se sentia um mentiroso dos mais sujos por isso.

— Chanyeol... — Sehun suspirou — O que nós temos, ou o que eu quero que a gente tenha, não se resume a sexo. Desculpe se foi o que eu dei a entender, eu quero ser o mais honesto possível com você.

— Não vou mentir, gostei muito da tarde que tivemos. — Chanyeol sorriu tímido, sentindo um certo calor com as lembranças que o atingiram — Mas por que aquilo logo de cara? Eu não tenho dinheiro para te levar em lugares caros, mas eu certamente te levaria para jantar em um lugar legal...

O estado tenso do Oh se dissipou com o comentário do garoto do café, e ele se permitiu rir.

— Não precisa me levar para jantar... Não é como se eu merecesse esse tipo de tratamento. — deu de ombros — Além do mais, não há uma desculpa em que Baekhyun acreditaria para que eu saísse à noite.

— Entendo... — apesar de discordar totalmente da primeira afirmação, Chanyeol preferia não fazer com que o outro acabasse se depreciando, como aquilo dava a entender.

Era a sua intuição gritando.

— Talvez eu te leve para jantar alguma hora... Você merece. — Sehun sorriu novamente.

— Sabe que já me contento em andar com você até uma barraquinha de cachorro quente, não sabe? — Chanyeol disse de forma lúdica.

— Bom saber disso... — ficou repentinamente confuso ao ver o Park levantando, _para onde ele achava que ia?_ — Ei, aonde você vai?

— Eu vou pra casa... — respondeu, pegando o casaco que estava pendurado atrás da porta — Se eu não colocar Eunbin para dormir, Yifan irá deixá-la ficar até tarde vendo televisão.

— Você pensa em ir para casa nessa chuva?

— Bom, eu não tenho outra opção...

— Claro que tem... O camarim tem um sofá-cama. — Sehun se levantou — Não é grande coisa, mas é confortável.

— Mas eu vou ficar sozinho...? Não que eu tenha medo, mas é... — ele buscou uma justificativa plausível — Tá, eu tenho medo sim.

— Você não vai ficar sozinho, Chanyeol. — o mais novo riu — Eu também não posso sair... O portão da garagem não abre sem energia, então... Você não vai precisar dormir sozinho.

Os garotos seguiram, lado a lado, até o camarim. Um silêncio forte, mas que não era desconfortável. O som da chuva, apesar de alto, chegava a ser até aconchegante, de certa forma.

— Como você sabe sobre a revista? — Chanyeol acabou não resistindo e soltou o questionamento.

A curiosidade era maior que a vergonha.

— Ah, por favor... — Sehun riu soprado — Você não é tão discreto assim... Foi uma ideia muito estúpida esconder a revista no armário dos produtos limpeza.

— Você foi lá olhar?! Eu não acredito nisso!

— Na verdade... Não fui eu que vi, foi Minseok.

— Ai meu deus... — o Park resmungou, tapando o próprio rosto em descrença.

— Fique feliz que não Baekhyun que viu aquilo, você certamente teria perdido o seu emprego. — o moreno abriu a porta do camarim, dando espaço para que o outro entrasse primeiro — E quase foi, se você quer saber.

— Como assim? — Chanyeol soltou assustado.

— Baekhyun gosta de ir àquele banheiro para fumar, ele deixa um cinzeiro dentro do armário, inclusive.

— Porra... — a reação escapou naturalmente, enquanto ele observava Sehun abrir o sofá-cama e estender uma manta consideravelmente fina ali.

— Mas tudo bem, o importante é que Minseok encontrou primeiro.

— E por que Minseok não me demitiu?

— Ele já esteve em seu lugar, servindo café e secando modelos. — riu mais uma vez — Não temos travesseiros, mas temos almofadas confortáveis...

Eles se sentaram no sofá, e foi quase que automático buscarem refúgio no cobertor. O silêncio retornou, eles estavam um ao lado do outro, os braços se encostando; mas o olhar se restringia a um ponto fixo à frente.

_Era isso que eles tinham para falar?_

— Sehun... — chamou baixo, quase sussurrando, e virou a cabeça de forma sutil, para que pudesse ver o rosto bonito — Me desculpa por... — respirou fundo — Ter sido um babaca com você. Eu fui covarde.

Chanyeol já havia decorado cada detalhe daquele rosto, há anos. A face de Sehun não foi apagada, nem mesmo um pouquinho, de sua memória. O tempo não diminuiu a velocidade com que o coração do acastanhado batia toda vez que ele observava, assim de pertinho, a pele branca que contrastava com os fios pretos de uma forma sensualmente bicromática. Sehun era a dualidade que Chanyeol amava. O que mais ele amava? O nariz grandinho, sutilmente empinado; as sobrancelhas grossas que davam um aspecto passivo-agressivo as suas feições; a pintinha quase imperceptível na bochecha; os lábios pequenos, porém grossos... Chanyeol poderia fazer uma perfeita dissertação sobre tudo o que amava no menino.

Mas ele acabaria descrevendo-o por inteiro.

O garoto do café não era muito bom com palavras... Tinha um jeito meio ignorante, pra falar a verdade. Mas ele poderia se tornar o maior dos poetas se estivesse falando sobre Oh Sehun.

O modelo, por sua vez, após ouvir o pedido de desculpas, não disse nada por um tempo. Manteve-se com o olhar distante, mas deixou que ele encontrasse as próprias mãos, postas sobre seu colo, mexendo de forma despretensiosa no cobertor.

— Tudo bem. — respondeu firme, e logo virou o rosto, direcionando a sua visão ao Park — Me desculpa por te arrastar para essa situação sem esclarecimentos.

A distância entre eles era curta, e Sehun, inevitavelmente, mirou a boca de Chanyeol.

Sentia falta daqueles beijos que passavam calmaria e segurança.

— Eu posso te beijar? — sussurrou.

O mais velho assentiu, então se aproximou, permitindo que seu nariz tocasse o de Sehun; assim ficaram por alguns instantes, trocando carícias sutis em um beijinho de esquimó.

O Oh tomou a iniciativa de puxar o maior pela nuca, e assim os lábios se encontraram. Os minutos que se seguiram ali foram simplesmente _perfeitos;_ para ambos. Sehun brincava, com extrema delicadeza, com os cachos castanhos entre seus dedos, e Chanyeol fazia um carinho cuidadoso, com seu polegar, na bochecha do garoto, quase como se ele pudesse se quebrar.

O que não tinha como ser verdade. Sehun parecia ter sido feito de ferro, embora ninguém soubesse disso. O moreno tinha para si que, se ele resistiu a tantas quedas, certamente não fora feito de porcelana. Mas ele se permitia ter uma grande sensibilidade e vulnerabilidade perante Chanyeol.

Sabia bem com quem estava se metendo.

Aquele beijo se findou da forma possível. Com breves selinhos sendo trocados e sorrisos bobos. E o garoto do café buscou conforto no ombro de Sehun, deitando a sua cabeça ali e buscando a mão alheia, entrelaçando os dedos de ambos.

— Canta pra mim?

Chanyeol estranhou um pouco aquele pedido inusitado.

— Mas eu não sei cantar... — argumentou, envergonhado.

— Não tem problema. — ele insistiu — Eu gosto de ouvir a sua voz.

— O que você quer que eu cante? — Deu-se por vencido.

O que Sehun pedia sorrindo que Chanyeol não faria chorando?

— Tanto faz... Canta algo que você gosta. As músicas que você ouve são boas.

Claro que aquilo deixou o Park totalmente bobinho. Ter seu gosto musical elogiado aumentava totalmente o seu ego. Sendo um belo _fanboyzinho_ de bandas britânicas, ele mais que se orgulhava daquela paixão.

E assim a melhor opção viera a sua mente.

— _When routine bites hard and ambitions are low…_ — começou a cantar baixo, a voz rouca fazendo seu peito vibrar, Sehun também podia sentir isso — _And resentment rides high, but emotions won't grow…_

O modelo fechou os olhos e levou uma das mãos até as costas de Chanyeol, acariciando-o com sutileza por baixo da camiseta. Queria aproveitar mais daquela música que, sim, ele conhecia bem – e, secretamente, amava. Mas também queria oferecer a Chanyeol a mesma sensação que ele estava tendo.

— _And we're changing our ways, taking different roads…_ — o rapaz seguiu cantando, também de olhos fechados — _Then love, love will tear us apart, again._

Uma sensação de conforto e afeto.

— _Love..._ — Sehun se permitiu cantar com o mais velho, não pôde evitar — _Love will tear us apart, again._

A sensação de não estar sozinho.


	5. Every Breath You Take

**_Every move you make_ **

_(Cada movimento que você fizer)_

**_Every vow you break_ **

_(Cada promessa que você quebrar)_

**_Every smile you fake_ **

_(Cada sorriso que você finger)_

**_Every claim you stake_ **

_(Cada reivindicação que você fizer)_

**_I'll be watching you_ **

_(Eu estarei te observando)_

**_Every Breath You Take — The Police_ **

Se Sehun pudesse, nem que por poucos segundos, perceber o quanto estava impecável naquele finzinho de tarde... Certo, Oh Sehun era perfeito; isso é indiscutível. Acontece que aquela situação criava uma perspectiva diferente.

Era até difícil para Chanyeol pensar em descrever o que via sob aqueles flashes. Se pensasse demais, a sua pressão poderia diminuir drasticamente. Talvez você até veja como algum tipo de exagero, já que estamos falando de Park Chanyeol; um garoto extremamente emocionado, ainda mais quando se tratava do seu amorzinho do ensino médio.

No entanto, por favor, tente ter a maior empatia possível e alteridade ao analisar a situação em que o rapaz se encontrava:

Sehun usava uma _boxer_ preta de seda, ela delineava perfeitamente a sua bunda, e isso era um perigo. Algumas poucas correntes caíam sobre seu abdômen, presas ao arreio em seu tórax. Era uma peça de couro, com uma argola metálica centralizada em seu peito; dela partiam algumas tiras, uma abaixo de cada braço e uma sobre cada um de seus ombros, formando uma espécie de _X._ Em seu pescoço, uma coleira consideravelmente grossa, também de couro. Essa última peça tinha duas correntes bem finas e curtas, que se ligavam à focinheira erótica — comicamente, _novamente_ de couro — em seu rosto.

Com a metade inferior de seu rosto coberta, Sehun fazia o que podia para expressar toda a sua sensualidade com os olhos... Ele tinha uma mirada tão felina que fazia as pernas do Park tremerem apenas com o jeito que ele encarava a câmera, imagine se ele o encarasse.

E é claro que isso não acabava por aí... Ele tinha um chicote em cada uma de suas mãos. Eles eram longos, com várias tiras — de um material que eu definitivamente não preciso repetir, pois você, com certeza, já sabe qual é — em suas extremidades.

Mas, em certo momento, Sehun olhou para ele. Foi algo tão firme que Chanyeol sentiu as pernas amolecerem.

Podia jurar que era Lúcifer que estava lá, posando de modo tão lascivo — e doloroso para as suas calças.

— Isso! — Baekhyun parabenizou-o — Esse olhar tá perfeito!

Ele só não derrubou a bandeja com as xícaras porque Minseok foi mais rápido e colocou a mão embaixo. Propiciando um Park Chanyeol de bochechas vermelhas e sorriso sem graça.

— Só não te demito porque isso até que ajuda nas fotos... — o Kim disse baixo ao funcionário — Mas cuidado quando for secar os modelos, Park... Ainda mais se ele for comprometido.

Chanyeol engoliu em seco e assentiu. _Por que diabos aquele cara sorria feito um sádico?_ Isso assustava _demais_ o garoto do café. Acontece que seu “chefe” — ele não era _bem_ um chefe, apenas mandava nele porque era o secretário do estúdio — não havia terminado por ali.

— _Ainda mais..._ Se ele for comprometido com Byun Baekhyun. — acariciou o rosto do rapaz; àquela altura, Sehun já não o olhava mais — Isso não é uma ameaça, não se assuste. — ele riu — É só um aviso, eu gosto de você e não quero te ver apanhando de um quarentão no estacionamento.

Depois de dois tapinhas no peito do Park, Minseok se afastou, voltando para perto de Baekhyun; assim prestava mais atenção no modelo.

— Está perfeito, Sehun. Continue assim!

Não demorou muito para que o ensaio terminasse. No entanto, no lugar de retirar todos aqueles apetrechos eróticos, Sehun apenas se livrou da focinheira e foi até Chanyeol, sorrindo, e pegou uma xícara de café na bandeja.

— Não está frio? — o maior questionou com preocupação, devido ao tempo que já se passou desde que ele preparara o café.

— Não. — o Oh bebeu mais um gole — Está morno, quase muito quente... Perfeito.

Tão perto, daquele jeito, Sehun era uma ameaça ao estado contido do acastanhado. Ele teve que fazer uso de muito autocontrole para não parar no banheiro com outra revista. Mas, veja bem, era difícil olhar para Oh Sehun com aquelas correntes caídas sobre seu abdômen e não ficar fantasiando com... Sei lá, sua mão puxando-as até ter aquele grande gostoso no seu colo.

Porque era exatamente isso que Chanyeol imaginava.

E foi por isso que o modelo teve que balançar a mão na frente do seu rosto para que ele voltasse para a vida real e o respondesse.

— Por que você tá olhando para a minha barriga? — o garoto questionou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

— N-nada. — Chanyeol ficou vermelho mais uma vez, sem saber como reagir ao ser pego no pulo — É-é... Seu umbigo é bonito.

— Você ficou todo esse tempo olhando o meu umbigo? — Sehun riu.

Merda, aquele cara o desconcertava tanto.

— Você é uma graça, Chanyeol. — ele apertou a bochecha do mais velho, que prontamente resmungou — Vai bater uma pra ver se fica menos animado.

O moreno deixou a xícara vazia sobre a bandeja e se afastou com um sorriso travesso. Então Chanyeol decidiu verificar o seu amigo lá embaixo, já que ele havia sido mencionado sutilmente naquela história e... É, ele estava durinho, e o rapaz sequer havia notado.

Porra, ele odiava Oh Sehun.

E ele até sairia dali para, quem sabe, jogar uma água fria na cara e ver se deixava de aparentar ser um molequinho na puberdade. Mas o seu pior pesadelo apareceu para atormentá-lo. Byun Baekhyun parecia ter mais prazer em importuná-lo do que em foder Sehun. E era muito inacreditável que qualquer coisa trouxesse mais prazer do que a segunda opção.

— O senhor aceita um café? — ele estendeu a bandeja para o _bem mais velho._

— Teria algum outro motivo pra eu ter vindo até você? — devolveu ríspido e pegou a xícara de forma estúpida.

 _“Na verdade, sim... Vários. Principalmente porque eu transei com o seu namorado, na sua casa e etc...”,_ Chanyeol pensou e teve muita vontade de dizer, só para ver aquele cara verdadeiramente puto; era isso ou arrancar o _labret_ da boca dele para que ele nunca mais fosse arrogante daquele jeito com ninguém. No entanto, não disse nada, muito menos fez algo a respeito... Precisava daquele emprego, e ser preso definitivamente não seria _nada_ bom.

Ele ficou quieto, observando-o beber da xícara que ele se lembraria de jogar um pouco da sua porra antes de servir café para Baekhyun novamente. E ele até que sentiu um pouquinho de medo quando viu o Byun fazendo uma careta de nojo e virando o rosto para cuspir a bebida no chão.

— Essa merda tá fria, caralho! — ele largou o recipiente de qualquer jeito sobre a bandeja, fazendo um pouco do líquido respingar — Vá fazer outro.

Chanyeol tinha planos de deixar o estúdio em, no máximo, trinta minutos; era o aniversário de Eunbin e ele queria levar ela e Yifan a uma pizzaria para comemorar. Ele morava longe do estúdio e não queria ter que pegar as últimas linhas de ônibus, assim não chegaria tarde em casa. Agora, com aquele nanico de merda enchendo a porra do seu saco, teria que adicionar talvez uns trinta minutos à sua previsão. Já que, além de fazer o café da madame, ainda teria que esperar ele beber para lavar a xícara.

Às vezes ele odiava seu trabalho.

— Eu estarei na sala de edição, seja rápido. — o ruivo advertiu e saiu de perto, deixando um Park Chanyeol puto da cara para trás.

Mas não seria um _papa-anjo_ com o cabelo igual ao do pica-pau que o faria perder aquilo que o permitia pagar calçados bons para a sua irmã, então ele respirou fundo e foi para a cozinha preparar a maldita bebida.

Quando ele estava em um estado de alteração mais _estressado_ , era comum que suas mãos ficassem trêmulas e ele ficasse mais atrapalhado e tonto do que o normal, então ele acabou se desentendendo um pouco na hora de lidar com a cafeteira, fez mais sujeira do que deveria, e mais alguns minutos foram adicionados ao tempo que levaria para sair do estúdio.

Mas, com sorte, terminou aquilo e estava se encaminhando até a sala de edição, com a xícara _del diavolo_ sobre a bandeja. Provavelmente o Byun beberia aquilo em cinco minutos, Chanyeol levaria mais uns cinco minutos para lavar a louça e, no fim, teria mais ou menos três minutos para chegar à parada de ônibus e embarcar na última linha do dia.

Que, aliás, já não era mais dia... O céu já estava escuro.

De qualquer forma, não era o horário que esperava; mas chegaria em casa em um horário aceitável para sair com Eunbin e Yifan.

Estava enganado.

Assim que entrou na sala em que Baekhyun passava os tonalizantes nas fotografias impressas — antes de enviá-las para que as cópias fossem feitas —, já recebeu um olhar feio. Certo, desconfortável... Porém nada de novo; estava acostumado.

Ele colocou a xícara sobre a mesa do baixinho, que logo voltou a se concentrar no seu trabalho.

Foi quando o fotógrafo bebeu o primeiro gole do café que um balde de água fria caiu sobre a cabeça do Park.

— Isso aqui tá horrível. — ele fez uma careta e lançou sua mirada de indignação mais genuína — Quem foi o imbecil que te contratou? Até hoje você não fez um único café decente.

Chanyeol, em todo o tempo em que trabalhou naquele lugar, sempre se segurou ao máximo para não responder aquele cara. Mas, daquela vez, não dava para se conter mais. Ele esperou até que o rapaz voltasse sua atenção à fotografia em sua mesa e não tentou controlar a sua língua.

— Você é o único que reclama.

Baekhyun o encarou, nitidamente com ódio fervendo em suas íris. E largou com cuidado os pincéis que usava para trabalhar.

— Vá fazer outro.

— Mas eu vou perder o ônibus! — Chanyeol devolveu, quase choramingando — Eu tenho que ir pra casa, é aniversário da minha irmã e...

— Tô pouco me fodendo pra porra do aniversário da sua irmã. — ele interrompeu o mais novo — Você tá sendo pago pra isso. E, se não quiser que chutem a sua bunda pra fora daqui agora mesmo, acho bom você ir fazer a merda de um café decente pra mim.

O Park ficou em um estado que vetava qualquer tipo de reação, isso por alguns segundos. Depois seus olhos ficaram azuis, encarando o chão, e seus ombros se curvaram. Ele pegou a xícara na mesa do menor e deixou a sala.

Depois de virar o líquido em dos vasos de plantas no corredor, ele permitiu se escorar na parede e fechar os olhos.

_Por que aquela merda tinha que acontecer com ele justo no aniversário da sua irmã?_

Era a primeira vez que ele tinha dinheiro para levar a sua irmã para comemorar o aniversário fora de casa e comer algo que não fosse uma torta de supermercado com uma única vela em seu centro porque as de números eram muito caras.

Ele tratou de voltar para a cozinha, tentando não permitir que as lágrimas que ameaçavam sair de seus olhos de fato o fizessem. Se terminasse tudo rapidamente, ainda poderia voltar a pé e chegaria em casa em, talvez, uma hora e meia.

Isso se chegasse inteiro; não era muito recomendável atravessar Seul a pé, sozinho e à noite.

Mas em algum momento as lágrimas escaparam, e foi quando ele chegou naquela cozinha com cheiro de produto de limpeza que ele permitiu que elas escapassem livremente. Ele estava frustrado, cansado... Sentia-se aquele mesmo menino covarde do ensino médio.

Tinha tantos motivos para mandar aquele emprego à merda; desde ter que ver Sehun quase todos os dias — nutrindo sentimentos de forma ridícula por ele desde a porra do ensino médio — até ter que lidar com o inferno em que Baekhyun podia fazer seu dia se transformar com tão pouco. No entanto, um único motivo conseguia ser substancial o suficiente para que ele ignorasse toda a parte ruim daquilo.

Ele tinha uma irmã que dependia dele, e um melhor amigo que era como se fosse um irmão — e era infantil o bastante às vezes para também depender dele e de seu bom senso.

E foi pensando em Eunbin que ele se acalmou consideravelmente para conseguir mexer na cafeteira e preparar o café de Byun _Maldito_ Baekhyun. E, ainda que estivesse chorando, fazia isso como sua mãe ensinara... Com dedicação.

(In)felizmente, não seria naquele dia que ele iria gozar no café de Baekhyun.

— Chanyeol...? — a voz de Sehun quase o fez saltar de susto e derrubar a xícara.

— S-sim? — ele evitou olhar para o mais novo e passou a manga da camiseta nos olhos para secar as lágrimas.

— Você tá chorando? — o Oh, agora vestindo uma camisa branca e calças jeans, prontamente se aproximou e tocou seu ombro com cuidado — O que aconteceu?

— O que você tá fazendo aqui tão tarde? — tentou desconversar, sequer direcionou-lhe a atenção, estava focado em colocar açúcar na medida certa para aquele fotógrafo absurdamente chato — O seu ensaio já acabou.

— Baekhyun vai ficar até tarde editando as fotos, elas estão atrasadas... Tenho que esperá-lo para ir para casa. — o moreno suspirou — Mas não pense que você vai conseguir mudar de assunto. Por que você tava chorando?

— Eu... — ele largou o recipiente com a bebida quente sobre a bancada da pia — Hoje é aniversário de Eunbin e eu pretendia levar ela e Yifan para um restaurante legal, sabe? Comer uma pizza... Ela tá fazendo quatorze anos e é a primeira vez que tenho condição de dar um aniversário legal pra ela.

— Você é um ótimo irmão, Chanyeol. Tenho certeza de que ela te ama mais do que tudo. — Sehun sorriu, então sua mão foi cautelosa até o rosto bonito do maior, acariciando-o com cuidado.

Chanyeol fechou os olhos e respirou fundo... Aquilo doía.

E, ainda que causasse uma parte mínima de sua dor, Sehun acabava agindo como um analgésico em momentos como aquele.

— O problema é que Baekhyun meio que me fez fazer dois cafés para ele... E acabei perdendo o último ônibus para casa. Se eu for andando, provavelmente vou chegar quando ela já estiver dormindo.

O Oh não respondeu nada, apenas o abraçou e acariciou os fios castanhos para _tentar_ acalmar um pouco o menino choroso. Era bom lembrar o quanto ele amava o cheiro de perfume vagabundo que aquele cara usava... Chanyeol era rudemente tão singular.

E isso era perfeito.

— Eu não vou deixar você chegar tarde, ok? Hoje você vai sair com Eunbin e o seu amigo. — o modelo disse e então se afastou o suficiente para voltar a olhar o outro nos olhos — Vá levar o café para Baekhyun, eu te dou uma carona para casa.

— Você tem certeza? Eu não quero atrapalhar, nem quero que ele fique bravo com você.

— Ele não vai saber, Chanyeol. — Sehun sorriu mais uma vez, e as pernas do Park ficaram bambas — Leva logo isso pra ele, vou te esperar no estacionamento.

— Tudo bem... Obrigado, Sehun.

E assim ele fez; enquanto Sehun ia para o estacionamento, esperá-lo no _Voyage_ azul de Baekhyun, Chanyeol voltou à sala de edição. Deixou a xícara de café sobre a mesa de Baekhyun, e até agradeceu por não ter sido visualmente julgado daquela vez.

O rapaz bebeu do líquido, não esboçou reação alguma. O _fanboy_ do Freddie Mercury prendeu a respiração e só a soltou quando viu o Byun largando a xícara sobre a mesa novamente.

— Posso ir embora agora? — questionou apreensivo, temendo mais uma babaquice do _pseudo pica-pau._

— Vê se some logo da minha frente, Park. — ele bufou frustrado, sem nem olhá-lo — Dê os parabéns à sua irmã.

— Pode deixar a xícara aí, eu lavo amanhã de manhã. — avisou, já andando até a porta.

— Você acha que em algum momento eu considerei lavá-la? Vai embora, porra. Não quero te ver na minha frente hoje. — o nanico respondeu de forma ríspida.

Prontamente Chanyeol saiu correndo daquele estúdio e foi até o estacionamento. Assim que entrou no _Voyage,_ suspirou de alívio.

— Sério, Sehun... Muito obrigado.

— Você não precisa agradecer, Chanyeol. — o garoto deu partida no veículo e deixou o local — Quer que eu ligue o rádio?

— Pode ser...

Então Sehun ligou o aparelho, e a música que tocava era perfeita. Ela agraciava os ouvidos do Park de uma forma tão perfeita. Porra, ele amava Wings — não tanto quanto amava os Beatles, mas estamos falando de uma banda do Paul McCartney. _Band On The Run_ tinha um som tão gostosinho, em todos os ritmos que a música assumia.

Ele queria demais cantar com o rádio, mas antes disso explicou seu endereço ao mais novo, que até se assustou um pouco por ele morar tão longe dali.

Finalmente, podia fechar os olhos por alguns minutos e relaxar... Seu dia foi terrível em todos os sentidos. Talvez Sehun tenha o salvado.

— _If I ever get out of here… Thought of giving it all away…_ — ele passou a acompanhar a canção, baixinho, tamborilando a porta com os dedos — _To a registered charity..._ _All I need is a pint a day._

Por motivos óbvios — mas que digo aqui: a atenção que o trânsito exigia —, o modelo não podia olhar para Chanyeol. Mas ele ouvia atentamente a voz rouca e grave cantarolando... E, com certeza, podia dizer que a amava demais. O sorriso que surgiu em seu rosto não o deixava mentir.

Ele sequer conhecia aquela música, tampouco ela era grande coisa para si ou tinha um ritmo que o prendia. Mas era o garoto do café que a tornava tão bonita.

Sehun teve vontade de ouvi-la mais vezes... De preferência na voz de Park Chanyeol.

— _If I ever get out of here…_ — o acastanhado observou o Oh discretamente, sorrindo também ao ver a expressão dele — _If we ever get out of here._

Eles ficaram calados durante todo o restante do trajeto; não era um silêncio desconfortável. A companhia, um do outro, já bastava. Era tão gostosa a sensação que eles tinham... Era como se nem tivessem sequer se visto por seis anos. Naquele momento, o sentimento que tinham era de que eles eram aqueles dois garotos que passavam o intervalo no banheiro da quadra, juntos, trocando alguns beijos ou só sentados, um com a cabeça no ombro do outro, sem trocarem uma única palavra.

Logo eles chegaram ao prédio que Chanyeol morava, mas ele não desceu no carro naquele momento. Porque quando ele fez menção em abrir a porta, Sehun segurou a sua outra mão. Assim o Park direcionou-lhe o olhar.

Naquela noite, ele não foi capaz de traduzir a mirada do menor.

Então ficou parado, esperando que o menino tomasse a atitude que pretendia quando segurou sua mão.

Sehun se aproximou lentamente, e com cuidado, e o beijou. Foi um beijo calmo e carinhoso, sem qualquer tipo de exaltação; apenas o mais puro sentimento.

Pela terceira vez naquele dia, suas pernas ficaram moles por causa de Oh Sehun.

Quando deixou aquele carro, Chanyeol tinha o sorriso mais bobo que poderia estampar, e quase caiu nas escadas do prédio, de tão distraído que estava. _Merda,_ ele estava apaixonado.

Não era para isso acontecer.

Ele entrou em seu apartamento e encontrou seus dois _irmãozinhos_ assistindo televisão, arrumados para sair. No mesmo instante eles o olharam totalmente desconfiados, estava com um sorriso grande demais para quem normalmente chegaria gritando e surtando por ter se atrasado para voltar naquele dia.

— Desculpem a demora, o Byun me odeia e me obrigou a ficar lá até tarde fazendo café pra ele.

— Ah bom... Achei que Sehun tinha te levado pra casa dele de novo. — Yifan comentou com uma expressão consideravelmente maliciosa.

— Vá se foder, cara. — Chanyeol devolveu, sem deixar de sorrir — Vou tomar um banho rápido e então vamos sair.

— Se você demorar no banho eu vou matar o Sehun! — o Wu gritou para o rapaz que já estava no corredor, ganhou um dedo médio em resposta.

**_(...)_ **

Quando Baekhyun deixou a sala de edição ele estranhou não ver Sehun atirado no sofá do corredor, como sempre fazia nos dias em que o esperava até tarde. Ponderou se algo poderia ter acontecido, mas logo se tranquilizou quando o viu saindo do banheiro. Então andou até ele e beijou seu rosto.

— Vamos?

— Já editou todas? Foi mais rápido do que eu imaginava. — o maior sorriu e segurou a sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos.

— Depois de anos acaba sendo automático. — ele começou a andar, guiando o namorado até a saída do estúdio.

Porém, quando chegaram ao estacionamento, o Byun ficou desconfiado demais com algo; seu veículo não estava na vaga que ele havia deixado. Aquilo era estranho, ele deixava as chaves na mochila de Sehun. Portanto, sua primeira reação foi questioná-lo a respeito.

— Sehun, você saiu com o carro?

— Sim. — o garoto respondeu tranquilamente — Minseok veio sem o carro dele e me pediu uma carona para não ter que voltar no escuro.

— Ah... Tudo bem. — aparentemente, era muito fácil convencer Baekhyun.

Embora Sehun soubesse o quanto era errado, e que era um grande filho da puta por estar fazendo isso com um cara que era tão bom para ele.

Eles entraram no _Voyage_ , e a primeira coisa que Baekhyun fez ao sentar no banco do motorista foi expressar sua melhor careta de nojo perante o que presenciara.

— Essa merda tá fedendo a perfume barato. Mas que porra, infestou o carro inteiro. — ele ligou o ar-condicionado e abriu as janelas para ver se aquela catinga ia embora — Aquele idiota do Minseok tem dinheiro pra comprar os melhores perfumes, mas gasta com essas porcarias fedorentas, relaxado do caralho.

 _“Mas eu amo quando esse cheiro fica impregnado em mim”,_ Sehun pensou, mas não era louco de responder.

Queria, algum dia, ter o seu próprio _Voyage_. Só para ter o cheiro de perfume barato que Park Chanyeol exalava preenchendo cada centímetro.

**_(...)_ **

— Nada, Baekhyun. — o garoto respondeu simplista, sem tirar a atenção do livro que lia.

— Como assim _nada,_ Sehun?! — o ruivo já estava consideravelmente indignado com o que ouvia — Tem que ter alguma coisa que te interesse além de ser modelo.

— Já te falei que não tem, faz quatro anos que eu te digo isso. — sua resposta, daquela vez, veio de forma ríspida, ele ficou realmente irritado com a situação — Será que dá pra você parar de me encher o saco com essa merda?!

— Você não entende que isso é porque eu me preocupo com você?! — ele se sentou no mesmo sofá que Sehun e tomou o livro de suas mãos, para que finalmente fosse encarado — Eu já te expliquei um milhão de vezes, você é novo, é bonito, agrada a indústria... Mas daqui uns cinco ou dez anos, se você tiver a sorte de ser dez, já não vai mais ser interessante para eles.

Tirar o objeto de distração do Oh até que funcionou, mas ele ganhou um olhar raivoso.

— Você tá dizendo que eu vou envelhecer e vou ficar feio? Que porra é essa? Você tá me tratando como a porra de um produto descartável, Baekhyun?!

— Eu não falei absolutamente nada disso, Sehun! — Baekhyun soou verdadeiramente ofendido com aquilo — Por mim eu te fotografaria até você ter setenta, oitenta ou noventa anos, você vai continuar perfeito... Mas isso é _por mim_ , eu sou só um fotógrafo, isso não depende e nunca vai depender de mim.

Sehun ficou quieto, de braços cruzados, encarando o mais velho.

— Entenda uma coisa, Hun: sabe o que o Park é pra mim no estúdio de Seul? É o que eu sou para o dono da _Playboy_ , da matriz, da mansão em Los Angeles.

Ah, aquela fala arrogante deixou o Oh possesso. Não havia a menor necessidade de Baekhyun ter dito uma coisa daquelas, muito menos de envolver Chanyeol naquela conversa.

— Caralho, Baekhyun... Você consegue ser um grande babaca às vezes. Por que você odeia tanto o Chanyeol? Ele nunca te fez nada! — _“não diretamente”,_ ele pensou — Para de falar dele desse jeito, você não é melhor do que ele, e nem do que ninguém.

— Mas que merda, Sehun... Eu tô falando a realidade, nós infelizmente trabalhamos pra uma indústria capitalista, e é assim que as coisas funcionam. Não sou eu que determino isso, tô falando isso para o seu bem!

Baekhyun podia ter todos os defeitos do mundo — muitos mesmo —, mas ele definitivamente se importava muito com o seu namorado. E isso era um grande motivo para as suas preocupações. Já que, bem, o Byun era mais velho, fumava como o escapamento de um ônibus público e bebia como um degradado. As chances de morrer muito antes do garoto mais novo eram esmagadoramente enormes.

Não estaria para sempre ali, podendo sustentá-lo caso ele viesse a sofrer um ostracismo daquela indústria nojenta.

— Para o meu bem?! — Sehun riu em descrença e se levantou — Que gesto bonito...

— Você precisa ter outra carreira pra confiar, você não pode ser modelo pornô pra sempre!

— Você não tem noção do quanto eu odeio esse tipo de conversa, Baekhyun... E, pelo bem do nosso relacionamento, é melhor que a gente não tenha ela. — o rapaz andou até o porta casaco na parede e pegou sua jaqueta de couro — Esse é exatamente o tipo de coisa que a minha família fazia.

— Você não vai ser jovem pra sempre, Sehun... — Baekhyun disse e bufou ao ver o mais novo colocando a peça que pegara.

— Então me deixa aproveitar enquanto eu sou.

Então, por fim, Sehun deixou a casa. O Byun não tentou ir atrás dele, muito menos protestou. Eles tinham treze anos de diferença; querendo ou não, o Oh acabava por ser um pouco mais imaturo em alguns momentos. E isso incluía teimosia, orgulho e impulsividade. Era comum que nesses momentos de maior estresse ele saísse para dar uma volta e esfriar a cabeça.

Era assim que ele se acalmava, e Baekhyun não o impediria. Era domingo, logo logo ele voltaria. Até lá, o fotógrafo iria beber um pouco para aliviar os ânimos que se criaram devido ao recente estresse. Não que fosse alguma novidade, já que tudo para ele acabava se tornando um motivo para beber.

**_(...)_ **

— Chanyeol, tem alguém batendo na porta! — Eunbin gritou da sala, fazendo o irmão desligar a batedeira no mesmo instante.

— Por que você não vai abrir?! — ele devolveu — Eu tô ocupado!

— Porque eu tenho certeza de que não é pra mim. — a menina respondeu, concentrada na televisão — Não tô esperando ninguém.

— Você é muito folgada, Park Eunbin.

Depois de um suspiro, Chanyeol largou a batedeira na bancada da pia e limpou as mãos preguiçosamente no avental. Então foi até a porta do apartamento e a abriu um tanto sem vontade.

Com vontade nenhuma, na verdade. Ele só queria colocar aquela massa de bolo no forno e se atirar no sofá de uma vez.

No entanto, a surpresa que teve foi maior do que qualquer preguiça que seu corpo podia sentir. Quem estava lá, na sua porta, era Sehun — com uma cara meio tristonha, se me permite comentar. Ele abriu a boca no mínimo umas três vezes e tentou falar, mas não conseguiu.

Sehun também não dissera nada, seu olhar estava preso ao chão, seus olhos estavam tão azuis. Seu anjo estava ferido.

O Park teve que respirar fundo antes de finalmente poder verbalizar algo minimamente coerente.

— Você quer entrar?

O garoto anuiu positivamente, e aproveitou o espaço que Chanyeol lhe deu para entrar no humilde _apê_. A primeira coisa — talvez seja um pouco rude falar assim — que encontrou foi a irmã do rapaz sentada no sofá. Ele se lembrava de Eunbin, definitivamente. Quando a conheceu, há seis anos, podia afirmar que ela era a criança mais adorável que ele já viu.

E o quanto a menina havia crescido era impressionante. Aparentemente, a altura era algo bem forte na genética dos Park.

— Eunbin está grande. — ele comentou com Chanyeol, sorrindo.

— Isso ainda não é algo que eu aceito muito bem. — o mais velho riu, e então fechou a porta — Eunbin! — chamou a caçula.

— O que foi? — respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da televisão.

Então o _garoto do café_ colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Sehun e o guiou de forma delicada até a sala.

— Você se lembra do Sehun? — questionou à garota.

— Claro que eu me lembro. — ela riu, finalmente olhando para o _namoradinho_ do seu irmão — Ele era seu namorado na escola.

No mesmo instante, Chanyeol ficou absurdamente vermelho, e tanto Eunbin quanto Sehun começaram a rir dele. E claro que isso o deixou mais corado ainda. Um _déjà vu,_ talvez? Ele só conseguia pensar na cena de seis anos atrás, quando ele estava abraçado com o Oh no sofá do apartamento de seus pais e surgiu uma criança correndo para se agarrar a sua perna e fazer perguntas que o deixaram _morrendo de vergonha._

— Ele não era meu namorado. — respondeu simplista.

— Deveria ter sido. — a menina devolveu.

— Olha, a gente era quase isso... — Sehun disse um pouco tímido — Aliás, eu lembro que você falou que eu parecia um príncipe.

— E parecia mesmo. — Eunbin encarava, maravilhada, a jaqueta de couro do rapaz — Mas agora você parece um modelo.

— Ele é modelo. — Chanyeol sorriu, trocando um olhar cúmplice com o menor.

Aquilo pareceu deixá-la pensativa. Ela ficou alguns segundos encarando Sehun, sem dizer uma única palavra.

— Você é o homem na capa da revista que Chanyeol trouxe pra casa! — a garota apontou para o moreno, sorrindo empolgada.

Por Deus, Chanyeol só queria se atirar da janela ou enfiar a cara embaixo da terra. Qualquer coisa já estava ótimo e era bem melhor do que ficar ali sentindo sua dignidade sendo dilacerada pouco a pouco.

— Você traz revistas pra casa? — Sehun arqueou uma sobrancelha, lançando uma expressão travessa para o maior.

— Só as que você tá nas páginas principais... — confessou envergonhado.

— Quando eu crescer eu quero ir para a mansão da _Playboy._ — Eunbin comentou — Lá na América?

— Ah, nem pensar! — Chanyeol já cortou a ideia dela — Que história essa? Você só tem quatorze anos, não deveria ficar pensando nessas coisas!

Ele dizia isso justamente porque sabia o tipo de tarado nojento que comprava as revistas em que Sehun aparecia. E, tudo bem, que ele fazia uso daquele conteúdo em alguns momentos, mas era totalmente diferente de um velho cachaceiro que somente objetificava o Oh.

Chanyeol olhava para aquelas páginas e pensava: _Esse é o garoto que eu amo!_

Ele só não diria isso para Sehun.

De qualquer forma, não queria de jeito nenhum que velhos mal intencionados fizessem objetificações asquerosas com a sua irmã. Na verdade, ele não mandava nela e não podia impedi-la de ir para a tal mansão quando fosse maior de idade... Mas, definitivamente, preferia que ela não fizesse isso.

E choraria o quanto fosse necessário para que a irmãzinha — que para sempre teria sete anos para ele — não seguisse esse caminho.

— Eu quero ser fotógrafa, idiota!

Ele suspirou aliviado, mas logo se desesperou ao lembrar do fotógrafo que infelizmente trabalhava no mesmo lugar que ele.

— Pra você ficar reclamando do café dos outros? Não mesmo! — sua mão segurou a de Sehun — Eu vou terminar o bolo, com licença.

Chanyeol levou o Oh junto com ele, e Eunbin não perderia a chance de pentelhar seu irmão.

— Vocês vão namorar?

— Eu não vou responder isso. — devolveu e, por fim, adentrou a cozinha com o modelo.

A primeira coisa que fez foi colocar a massa do bolo na forma e mandar aquilo direto para o forno, então se escorou na bancada da pia e sinalizou para que o mais novo se sentasse à mesa.

— Algum motivo em específico para vir me ver?

— Eu... — Sehun suspirou e apoiou o cotovelo sobre a mesa, por fim deitando a lateral do rosto sobre a sua mão — Eu não tô muito bem hoje, e acho que um pouquinho do seu café iria melhorar o meu dia...

O Park sorriu bobo, então colocou a chaleira com água para ferver e se sentou ao lado do garoto.

— Aconteceu algo ou você não quer falar sobre isso? — sua mão repousou no joelho de Sehun, acariciando-o nas intenções mais puras que você pode imaginar.

Só queria passar conforto naquele momento.

— Eu queria deixar isso quieto...

— Tudo bem, não precisamos falar sobre isso então.

**_(...)_ **

Chanyeol acompanhava Sehun até a porta de saída do apartamento, quando sua irmã os barrou. O sorriso travesso indicava que logo ela diria algo que faria o rapaz morrer de vergonha pela enésima vez na frente do Oh.

— Sehun, por que você não namora o meu irmão?

O Park mais velho prontamente tapou o rosto com a mão direita, em descrença pela pergunta feita. Queria matar a si mesmo ou matar Eunbin.

— Eu já tenho namorado... — o garoto respondeu sem jeito.

— Olha, eu não conheço o seu namorado, mas... O meu irmão sabe cozinhar muito bem, e eu não penso que qualquer coisa no mundo possa competir com isso. — ela continuava sorrindo, mesmo com a cara de Chanyeol, que entregava que ela seria defenestrada logo logo — Pense sobre com carinho, Sehun.

— Eu vou pensar. — ele acabou rindo e então foi puxado pelo maior até a porta, e era engraçado como ele tinha todo o cuidado do mundo consigo — Eu adoro a sua irmã. — comentou baixinho, fazendo o outro corar ainda mais.

— Me desculpa por tudo isso, ela tem quatorze anos e tudo mais... Mas ela é meio boba e... — antes que pudesse terminar de falar, Sehun deixou um selar breve em seus lábios — _Oh, man..._ Que jeito bom de me fazer ficar quieto.

O moreno riu mais uma vez e firmou as mãos na cintura de Chanyeol, trazendo-o para mais perto e beijando aqueles lábios bonitos com mais vontade. A reação do Park — além de se derreter todinho, é claro — foi segurar com extrema delicadeza o rosto do modelo, acariciando ternamente as bochechas branquinhas.

Eles se separaram com beijinhos suaves e sorrisos bobos.

— Nos vemos amanhã...? — Chanyeol perguntou baixinho, abrindo a porta de forma quase letárgica para o rapaz.

— Sempre que você quiser, Chanyeol. — ele sorriu e, por fim, foi embora.

O garoto do café poderia ficar muito bem plantado ali por um bom tempo, pensando no quanto aquele anjo o desconcertava de todas as formas possíveis. Isso se Eunbin não aparecesse novamente somente para importuná-lo.

Mas era com amor, então estava tudo bem.

Ele não ficava _de fato_ bravo com a caçula.

— Chanyeol tem namorado! — ela apontou para o maior e riu.

— Tem certeza de que você tem mais que sete anos? — devolveu e finalmente se permitiu jogar o corpo no sofá.

— Achei tão bonitinho vocês dois se beijando... — a menina sentou ao lado do irmão e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Você ficou olhando?!

— Claro que sim, é a coisa mais fofa que eu já vi.

— Olha só, não tem nada de fofo entre a gente, ok? Na verdade, não tem nada entre a gente, embora eu quisesse que sim.

— Se ele tem namorado... Por que vocês estavam se beijando?

Que bom que ela não sabia sobre o encontro na cafeteria e o que fizeram depois daquilo, que ótimo! E ela definitivamente não precisava saber. Não era como se Eunbin tivesse cinco anos e não tivesse a menor ideia do que era sexo... Ela inclusive tinha muita noção de que o irmão foi um adolescente relativamente precoce.

Só era um assunto constrangedor demais para ser pautado entre irmãos.

— Eu não sei... — Chanyeol choramingou — Eu ainda gosto dele...

— Eu acho que vocês têm algo sim, Chanyeol... Só não sabem o que é ainda. — ela deu dois tapinhas no ombro dele e pegou o controle remoto.

Queria ver televisão mais do que queria saber dos relacionamentos de Park Chanyeol.

Enquanto ele só queria saber quando foi que a sua irmãzinha ficou emocionalmente mais adulta do que ele.

Morreria pensando.

**_(...)_ **

Chanyeol guardava as xícaras que tinha acabado de lavar distraidamente. Naquela segunda-feira o ensaio havia sido mais rápido, então ele estaria em casa pouco depois das três horas da tarde. Só precisava terminar de arrumar a cozinha e estaria livre. E ele fazia isso até que de forma alegre, enquanto cantarolava _a braba_ dos Rolling Stones, que tocava no seu radinho de cintura.

— _Under my thumb..._ — seu pé seguia o ritmo da música, batendo no chão, e isso era engraçadinho — _The girl who once had me down._

E isso fez com que ele não notasse quando Sehun parou no batente da porta e se escorou ali, observando-o cantar. Era algo tão bonito que era impossível não sorrir com aquela cena.

— _Under my thumb..._ — fechou a porta do armário, e começou a passar um pano úmido ali — _The girl Who once pushed me around._

Sehun quase não resistiu à vontade de ficar ali... Mas ele tinha outras intenções, então saiu da cozinha novamente, esgueirando-se na parede. Ficou logo ao lado da porta, esperaria Chanyeol sair para pegá-lo de surpresa.

Talvez causasse-o uma taquicardia, mas não era nada com que eles não pudessem lidar.

Quando o Park finalmente deixou a cozinha, pronto para ir embora, Sehun prontamente o agarrou por trás, tapando sua boca e arrastando-o até o armário das vassouras. O rapaz tentou de todas as formas se desvencilhar dos braços que o seguravam firmemente, justamente porque ainda não conseguir identificar de quem se tratava.

E ele até gritaria por ajuda, se conseguisse.

— _Shh..._ Tá tudo bem, sou eu... — Sehun sussurrou antes de empurrá-lo para dentro do cubículo escuro.

Aquele lugar era um pouco apertado, mas não era um breu total. Havia uma pequena janelinha próxima ao teto que permitia a entrada de um pouquinho de luz solar. Não era grande coisa, mas dava para enxergar minimamente lá dentro.

— Cacete, você tava tentando me matar do coração? — o outro questionou, ofegante pelo recente susto, observando o mais novo fechar a porta — Que motivo lhe fez ter a brilhante e prudente ideia de me arrastar para esse armário, Sehun?

— Eu tenho que conversar algo muito importante com você.

— No armário?!

— Só fica quieto e me escuta. — ele riu — Tenho uma proposta pra você.

— Da última vez que você me propôs algo eu fui parar na sua cama...

— É, e foi ótimo, se você quer saber. Na verdade, a proposta que eu vou te fazer é algo nessa linha...

Chanyeol ficou sem ar.

— O quê?!

— Olha, eu quero ter algo com você, você quer?

— Q-quero...

Sehun sorriu e apoiou os braços sobre os ombros de Chanyeol, que retribuiu levando as mãos até a cintura fina. Foi instintivo, para ambos, aproximarem-se e trocarem um beijo breve.

Eles sempre ficavam com as pernas bambas nesses momentos...

— Mas tem que ser fora do estúdio... — o Oh sussurrou, um tanto chateado — Aqui dentro temos que agir como desconhecidos.

— Tudo bem... — Chanyeol concordou, deixando que uma de suas mãos fizesse caminho até o rosto que tanto admirava para deixar uma breve carícia na bochecha alheia.

Chame-o de gado, ele não se importava.

— Sem mais flertes e olhadas indiscretas, isso vale principalmente para você. — riu fraco ao lembrar das vezes em que Minseok o mandou dar uma volta para se acalmar ou tomar vergonha na cara e voltar a atenção ao seu trabalho no lugar de ficar secando Oh Sehun — Vamos nos encontrar em algumas noites e finais de semana, o que acha?

— Está ótimo.

— Mas... É... — sem saber exatamente como revelar a sua vontade naquele momento, mas não por vergonha ou algo do tipo; Sehun era sem vergonha até demais. Acontece que ele tinha um pedido _bem sujinho_ para aquele momento — Isso só vale depois que a gente sair daqui... Baekhyun está editando umas fotos e eu tenho alguns minutos.

Chanyeol até podia ser muito tapado na maior parte do tempo, mas ele entendeu muito bem a indecência nas entrelinhas do que o menor disse... Ainda mais a julgar pelo tom utilizado. As coisas tomariam um rumo que o agradava muito, pra falar a verdade. Já estava doido para ver Sehun em mais uma situação obscena de forma exclusiva — somente para ele — já tinha umas boas semanas.

— E o que você quer fazer nesses minutos, hm? — deslizou as mãos pelo tronco do modelo, lentamente, até que elas se firmassem nas nádegas fartas, e logo o prensou contra a parede.

O moreno não disse nada, somente sorriu malicioso e segurou os ombros de Chanyeol, de modo que o forçasse para se abaixar. Ele não protestou nem questionou, somente se abaixou até ficar de joelhos em frente ao garoto.

— Acho que você entendeu o que eu quero. — disse Sehun, sem abandonar a expressão tendenciosa — Eu já tô ficando duro, porra...

O Park riu fraco e deixou alguns apertões nas coxas cobertas pelo tecido jeans antes de finalmente desabotoar a calça que os atrapalhava. Quando o fez, deslizou a peça lentamente pelas pernas torneadas, juntamente com a _boxer_ vermelha. O membro avantajado do modelo ficou exposto, e Chanyeol lambeu os lábios com aquela visão.

Sem demora, o acastanhado tomou o falo quase rígido em mãos e o bombeou até que ele estivesse totalmente ereto para si. E apreciou demais os suspiros de Sehun enquanto ele fazia isso.

Quando conseguiu fazer com que ele ficasse completamente excitado, colocou o pênis dele dentro da boca.

E, assim, Park Chanyeol proporcionou prazer mais uma vez ao seu anjo. O mesmo que posava para as páginas centrais.


	6. Burning In Love

**_Why can't we start again?_ **

_(Por que não podemos começar de novo?)_

**_'Cause my heart won't mend_ **

_(Porque meu coração não vai se curar)_

**_But you say no, then you go_ **

_(Mas você diz não, então você vai)_

**_And I break down_ **

_(E eu desmorono)_

**_Burning In Love – Honeymoon Suite_ **

No dia em que Sehun mencionou que Minseok já esteve no lugar de Chanyeol, secando modelos, o Park não levou muito adiante. Ele não pensou que poderia se tratar de um modelo em específico, ou qualquer modelo que estivesse na _Playboy_ naquele momento.

Mas mesmo sendo um cara extremamente tapado na maior parte do tempo, Chanyeol pôde notar que Minseok devorava um certo modelo com os olhos. Tratava-se de Huang Zitao, uma relíquia do estúdio masculino de Seul. Ele era um garoto chinês, foi descoberto em uma das viagens de Baekhyun ao país socialista; isso já fazia uns quatro anos.

Ele também não tinha uma beleza de se negligenciar, e atmosfera também contribuía. Naquela tarde, ele posava para Baekhyun. E, chame de ironia ou não, ele estava vestido de bolchevique — ou a versão sexualmente excêntrica de um, melhor dizendo.

Ele tinha uma cueca vermelha de couro cobrindo as vergonhas, no modelo boxer. Uma perfeita ushanka soviética cobria seus fios negros, sua mão esquerda segurava uma foice, e a outra um martelo. Claro que Chanyeol achava aquilo instigante, não poderíamos esperar menos de alguém que tinha o símbolo socialista tatuado no abdômen.

E, falando a verdade, Zitao era alguém que o Park super _pegaria._ Só que não era Sehun posando lá, então Chanyeol conseguia se concentrar perfeitamente na tarefa de servir café, embora o Oh também estivesse no estúdio acompanhando o ensaio.

Mas se tinha alguém muito mais interessado, esse alguém era Kim Minseok. Isso era tão nítido para qualquer um que ousasse encará-lo. Ele observava Zitao com uma cara inconfundível de tesão, enquanto apertava o pau por cima da calça — e aquilo era, com certeza, bem bizarro. E era, de certa forma, recíproco; o chinês fazia questão de fitá-lo também. E não era de um modo nada recatado.

Chanyeol se perguntava se ele e Sehun costumavam deixar tudo tão óbvio assim também.

A atenção do garoto foi tomada por algo um tanto atípico. Quando ele terminou de servir as xícaras de café — exceto a de Baekhyun e Zitao, que deveriam terminar o ensaio —, ouviu a voz de Kim Jongin o chamando para perto de si. Aquilo não era comum simplesmente porque eles devem ter conversado no máximo umas duas ou três vezes desde que o Park começou a trabalhar lá.

No entanto, de qualquer forma, ele foi.

— Você quer mais café? — perguntou, já supondo que poderia se tratar disso.

— Não... — o rapaz de cabelos dourados sorriu; e _que sorriso brilhante_ , pensou Chanyeol — Eu queria saber como você tá.

— Eu tô bem... — ele respondeu, estranhando um pouco — E você?

— Estou ótimo. — Chanyeol achava o modo de falar daquele garoto um tanto apaixonante, ele exalava uma certa doçura, ainda mais quando mexia no cabelo — Desculpe se a pergunta for inconveniente... Mas você nunca pensou em ser modelo?

— Eu? Modelo? — o Park riu — Não... Eu não levo jeito pra isso.

— Ah, eu duvido muito... — Jongin apoiou um dos braços no encosto da cadeira alta para encarar melhor o outro homem, e o roupão que usava acabou revelando um pouco mais do peito nu — Você é tão bonito.

O acastanhado ficou vermelho no mesmo instante, acabou sorrindo sem jeito e desviando o olhar. Ele não estava incomodado... Só estava um pouco envergonhado, talvez essa seja a melhor definição. Havia muito tempo que ele não _flertava_ com ninguém _,_ pelo menos desde que passou a se envolver com Sehun — o que era um tanto estúpido, se analisarmos, já que o Oh estava _namorando_ outro cara, não havia um motivo para Chanyeol demonstrar desinteresse em ver outras pessoas. Então ele ficou meio _enferrujado_ nesse sentido.

Mas quem não gostou mesmo daquela conversinha foi Sehun, ironicamente. Ele observava de longe, com os braços cruzados e uma excelente cara de bunda. Ele não estava bravo com Jongin, ele era assim mesmo, dava em cima de todo mundo que tivesse um belo par de mãos e ousasse cruzar o seu caminho. Ele estava um pouco bravo com Chanyeol, mas estava mais possesso consigo mesmo, acima de tudo.

Porque ele sabia que não tinha o direito de ficar chateado com o Park por isso.

Sehun tinha mais do que dois neurônios e bom senso o suficiente para saber analisar a situação de modo coerente. Ele e Chanyeol não namoravam. Sehun namorava outro cara, e ficava com o garoto do café às escondidas. Se ele mesmo não dava exclusividade, por que ele se sentia no direito de exigir isso de Chanyeol?

Ele tinha noção disso, e de que estava sendo um tanto filho da puta por ficar com ciúmes. Mas ele não podia evitar, somente sentia.

Além do mais... Que certeza ele poderia ter de que Park Chanyeol realmente sentia algo por ele mesmo depois de seis anos. Aquilo tudo que eles tinham poderia muito bem ser só um momento de confusão movido a sexo e um sentimento de nostalgia.

Como ele iria saber?

Então se limitou a observar de longe, e suspirou aliviado quando Baekhyun liberou Zitao e chamou Jongin para o local das fotos.

Chanyeol esperou que o modelo chinês e o fotógrafo bebessem o café em suas xícaras durante a pausa de dez minutos entre os ensaios.

— Você nunca vai aprender a fazer um café decente, Park. — Baekhyun resmungou, largando o recipiente vazio sobre a bandeja.

— Pode ter certeza de que isso parte o meu coração, Sr. Byun. — respondeu cínico, enquanto recebia a xícara de Zitao.

E foi só ele virar as costas para ir até a cozinha, que Sehun tratou de se esgueirar entre as paredes para segui-lo. Queria falar com Chanyeol, mas não queria que vissem para onde estava indo. E isso era compreensível, considerando que seu namorado estava no mesmo local.

— Chanyeol, podemos conversar? — questionou da porta.

— Claro. — o maior respondeu simpático enquanto lavava as xícaras.

Sehun seria direto, sem rodeios ou qualquer carinho típico; seu orgulho ferido pela cena vista mais cedo falava mais alto.

— Você tem algum compromisso na sexta?

— Não, por quê?

— Podemos nos ver? — o Oh permanecia com um tom inexpressivo, de certa forma frio, e Chanyeol já estranhava.

— Com certeza. — olhou sobre o ombro para o menor, e suas suspeitas aumentaram quando viu o garoto de braços cruzados e uma cara não muito boa — No mesmo motel de sempre? 

— Sim. Esteja lá às cinco.

O modelo deu meia volta para deixar o local, mas Chanyeol o chamou antes que ele o fizesse.

— Sehun!

— O que foi?

— Tá tudo bem? — questionou preocupado.

— Claro... Por que não estaria?

O Park não pôde dizer mais nada, somente observou o outro indo embora. _O que diabos deixou Sehun daquele jeito?_

**_(...)_ **

É difícil mensurar o quanto Chanyeol achou aquela cena ridícula. Com todas as letras e fonemas; _ridícula._

Estava uma merda aturar aquela manhã desgraçada de quinta-feira, em que o Park teve que acordar muito mais cedo do que o normal porque um filho da puta chamado Byun Baekhyun resolveu adiantar os ensaios do dia. Ele levantou muito antes de Eunbin acordar, então deixou Yifan encarregado de levar a garota para a escola.

Mesmo que ela insistisse que já tinha quatorze anos e não precisava disso.

De qualquer forma, a cena que o fazia querer fincar a própria cara na parede mais próxima era a que se passava em um dos pilares no canto do estúdio.

No momento, ocorria uma pausa mais longa do que o comum entre um ensaio e outro, porque o próximo modelo ainda estava sendo maquiado — as mesmas tatuagens falsas que Sehun usou em uma das suas melhores sessões, sim, aquelas tribais. E, parecendo ser uma ocasião conveniente, Baekhyun arrastou o seu namorado até aquele maldito pedaço de concreto e o prensou na parede. Pronto, os dois se atracaram como se o mundo fosse acabar ali mesmo.

Chanyeol estava puto por ver aquilo, mas não puto com Sehun ou com Baekhyun — embora não gostasse nem um pouquinho daquele nanico. Ele estava puto da cara com o merdinha completo que ele foi no ensino médio.

Com certeza, era uma péssima hora para isso vir à tona. Mas ele queria socar a cara daquele Park Chanyeol que deixou Sehun ir embora porque era um covarde do caralho. Ele pensava demais em tudo, e estava pensando agora. Porque poderia ser ele ali, beijando o seu anjo — caído, melhor dizendo.

Como Chanyeol queria que fosse ele.

E, para piorar tudo, outras inseguranças o atingiram. E se Sehun só buscasse sexo ou algum tipo de fetiche bizarro por trair o namorado? E se ele fosse só um mero brinquedo nas mãos do Oh? E se ele estivesse confundindo as coisas? Mesmo já sabendo que era tudo tão incerto.

Porque... Bem, _ele_ era o amante ali.

Tudo ficou mais angustiante quando o moreno abriu os olhos entre o beijo e o encarou, de longe. Chanyeol sabia bem que era para ele que Sehun estava olhando... Só não sabia o que compreender daquele recado.

E isso chegava a doer.

— Chanyeol? — ouviu a voz de Jongin logo atrás de si, e logo se virou para encará-lo dignamente.

— Oi, Jongin. — ele se esforçou para mostrar seu melhor sorriso, embora não fosse nada condizente com o seu estado de espírito momentâneo.

— Você vai fazer algo amanhã à noite? — o Kim questionou enquanto largava a xícara vazia sobre a bandeja que o maior carregava.

— É... Sim, eu tenho um compromisso.

— E sábado? Tá livre?

Estaria Kim Jongin tentando chamá-lo para sair? Não... Chanyeol não queria crer nisso. Talvez ele só estivesse planejando encontrar alguém e precisava de alguém para cuidar do seu gato ou regar as suas plantas. Na verdade, Chanyeol nem sabia se o modelo tinha um gato, ou pelo menos uma suculenta na janela da cozinha.

— Acho que sim. — respondeu, curioso pelo que viria a seguir.

— Então... Você não tá a fim de sair? — Jongin sorriu — Sei lá, tomar uma cerveja...

— Você tá me chamando pra sair? — o garoto podia tentar o quanto quisesse, ainda era demais para assimilar, ele estava desacostumado com a ideia de _sair_ com alguém.

— Sim, é o que eu tô fazendo. — o loiro riu — Eu queria te conhecer melhor, sabe?

— Tudo bem. — Chanyeol assentiu — Podemos combinar isso melhor amanhã?

— Claro. — o rapaz concordou e se afastou — Até mais, Chanyeol.

O garoto do café ficou meio desorientado depois daquilo, mas teve que se recompor totalmente assim que viu Minseok correndo em sua direção. Primeiramente, levou um grande susto com aquilo.

— Você tá bem, cara? — questionou ao baixinho.

— Primeiro, me dá essa bandeja... — o Kim pegou a superfície plástica das mãos grandes de Chanyeol — Certo, agora me escuta... Yifan ligou para o estúdio e pediu para você ir para casa o mais rápido possível, sua irmã precisa de ajuda.

— Como é que é?

— Pode ir pra casa, Chanyeol. Eu dou um jeito em tudo aqui, relaxa.

Só Deus sabe o quanto Chanyeol correu naquele dia, primeiro porque a linha de ônibus que levava diretamente para a rua que morava não funcionava no meio da manhã. Então ele teve que correr umas boas dez quadras para pegar um ônibus que o deixaria a uns vinte minutos de casa.

Então foi só um grande _pernaço_ até chegar no seu humilde apartamento compartilhado com Yifan. O chinês parecia assustado — desesperado para falar bem a verdade. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e ele andava de um lado para o outro.

— O que aconteceu com Eunbin? — Chanyeol perguntou ofegante, ele podia sentir seu peito doendo de tanto que seu coração estava acelerado.

— E-eu não sei. — o maior respondeu — Ela se trancou no banheiro e não quer falar o que tem, e tem sangue na cama dela.

— Eu não acredito que você fez o Chanyeol voltar pra casa, Yifan! — eles ouviram a voz de Eunbin abafada pela porta do banheiro — Por que você fez isso?!

— Sangue?! — o Park estranhou.

Ele foi rapidamente até o quarto da caçula e viu o tal sangue a qual seu amigo se referia, e... Ele nunca quis tanto matar aquele cara. Não que Chanyeol fosse um grande expert nisso, mas ele tinha lógica o suficiente para atestar que aquela quantia consideravelmente medíocre de sangue e na posição do colchão em que estava...

Muito provavelmente era menstruação.

Wu Yifan o fez ir embora desesperado daquele maldito estúdio e atravessar a porra da cidade correndo porque Eunbin tinha menstruado. E ele era tapado o suficiente para achar que ela estava morrendo e não ter a decência de atravessar a rua para comprar uns absorventes na farmácia.

— Yifan... Você tem cinco segundos pra sumir da minha frente se não quiser que eu enfie o meu punho inteiro dentro da sua bunda.

Aquela ameaça surtiu um grande efeito, o garoto saiu rapidinho dali e se trancou no seu quarto. E então Chanyeol pegou uns trocos na gaveta da sala.

Alguém tinha uma irmã adolescente que precisava de absorventes.

**_(...)_ **

Sehun tentava estupidamente cravar as unhas contra a parede, seus dedos já doíam com a necessidade em seu gesto. Sua testa estava apoiada no concreto, seus olhos estavam comprimidos devido ao frenesi que o atingia e seu corpo já estava completamente encharcado de suor.

— Mais rápido, porra! — ele gritou, seu tom carregava certa irritação.

Chanyeol não fez outra coisa senão agarrar a cintura do rapaz com mais firmeza e estocá-lo da forma que fora ordenado. Suas pernas já estavam fracas, mas ele deixou esse fato de lado somente para atender o desejo de Sehun. Envolveu o tronco alvo com os seus braços fortes e depositou toda a sua força ali.

Mas nada parecia ser suficiente para Oh, ele continuava xingando e pedindo por mais. _Mais rápido_ e _mais forte_ , era o que ele gritava. Chanyeol sentia toda a sua energia se esgotando, como se ele fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento, mas nunca parecia agradar o garoto.

Vendo isso, o garoto do café segurou o membro de Sehun e passou a estimulá-lo com uma intensidade maior que a de suas estocadas. E isso o fez finalmente atingir seu ápice, e foi bom para ele se acalmar um pouco e parar de xingar. Com o aperto e pressão ao redor do próprio pênis, o Park se desfez logo em seguida.

Ele apertava o corpo do mais novo contra o seu, e sua respiração ofegante batia no ombro direito de Sehun. Chanyeol tentou deixar um beijo casto no local assim que a sensação arrebatadora foi embora, mas foi afastado antes que o fizesse.

O acastanhado ficou sem reação por um tempo, aquilo definitivamente não era do feitio do Oh. Normalmente, depois que gozavam, eles ficavam por alguns minutos trocando uns carinhos, uns beijos e tudo mais...

— O que você tem, Sehun? — questionou, observando o menino juntar suas peças de roupa pelo quarto para então se vestir. No entanto, não obteve qualquer resposta — O que aconteceu? Você não é assim.

— Não pense que me conhece porque transou comigo algumas vezes. — terminou de vestir a calça e rapidamente colocou sua camiseta.

Aquilo foi um grande balde de água fria na cabeça de Chanyeol. Mas Sehun parecia não dar a mínima, apenas tirou algumas notas de dinheiro da sua carteira e as deixou sobre a cama.

— Estou indo embora. — disse inexpressivo — Acerte a conta antes de sair.

Quando o modelo deu as costas para ir embora, o Park até tentou chamá-lo... Mas foi totalmente ignorado.

E isso doeu tanto.

Mas ele fingiu que aquilo não o afetava em nada — ou pelo menos tentou. Vestiu a sua roupa cafona e saiu do quarto. Depois de pagar a conta na recepção, foi embora e pegou o primeiro ônibus que encontrou.

Ele até chorou um pouquinho no caminho pra casa.

E chorou um pouco mais enquanto andava até o seu prédio, e só parou quando terminou de subir as escadas.

— Posso saber onde você estava, mocinho? — Yifan apareceu na sala com um avental rosa amarrado ao corpo, assim que ouviu o som da porta da sala sendo aberta.

E a atmosfera deprimente era palpável quando seus olhos encontraram um Park Chanyeol com cheiro de amaciante barato de hotel de beira de estrada e cara de derrota. Alguém estava muito na merda, com certeza.

— No motel. — respondeu sem qualquer ânimo.

— Olha o que você fala, caralho! — o chinês o repreendeu, apontando para Eunbin com uma colher de pau; a menina estava sentada no sofá, vendo televisão — Sua irmã tá na sala, porra!

— Ela tem quatorze anos, Yifan. — Chanyeol franziu o cenho — Ela já sabe o que é um motel.

— Pare de perturbar a inocência dela!

— Então, Eunbin. — o rapaz começou, direcionando-se à irmã — Você não veio da cegonha, nosso pai tirou a roupa da mamãe e...

Antes que ele pudesse continuar aquela história com detalhes completamente descartáveis, sentiu a colher de pau do seu melhor amigo acertando a sua cabeça. Automaticamente gritou de dor.

— Será que dá pra vocês dois calarem a boca?! — Eunbin acabou perdendo a paciência com os garotos — Eu tô tentando ver televisão!

Com aquela represália, os marmanjos se entreolharam e foram de fininho para a cozinha.

— O que aconteceu, cara? — Yifan arriscou perguntar — Você chegou com uma carinha de fracasso...

— Muita merda, Yifan. — o mais novo resmungou e se sentou sobre a bancada — Sehun tá muito estranho comigo, parece que me odeia, mas eu não me lembro de ter dito ou feito qualquer coisa pra ele.

— Ele tá te evitando?

— Sim e não. — Chanyeol suspirou — Ele me procura pra me convidar pra ir para o motel, e não troca uma única palavra comigo antes ou depois do sexo.

— E isso é ruim?

— Isso é péssimo! Ele nunca foi assim! Eu tinha a impressão de que o sentimento que eu tenho era recíproco.

— Mas você realmente gosta dele? — o Wu abriu a tampa da panela em que preparava uma _deliciosa_ sopa de couve, apenas para verificar como estava o jantar — Não quero te influenciar, mas será que você só não tá confundindo as coisas?

— Por que eu estaria?

— Sei lá, Chanyeol... Você meio que namorou com ele no ensino médio, alguma coisa assim, vocês tiveram um envolvimento que eu nunca vi você ter com ninguém. E agora ele volta pra sua vida, seis anos depois. Mesmo que você não sinta nada, talvez a lembrança do que ele representava na sua vida faça você pensar que ainda gosta dele.

— Não sei...

— Olha, tem mais. Você ficou com alguém além dele desde o dia no bar em que ele te beijou?

— Eu não fiquei com ninguém desde que eu comecei a trabalhar na _Playboy,_ cara.

— Tá aí... — ele provou um pouco do caldo quente e ofereceu ao amigo, que torceu o nariz em resposta — Você projetou uma exclusividade, e agora acha que tá apaixonado...

— O que eu devo fazer?

— Fica com outras pessoas. Como é que você vai se amarrar com um cara que tem namorado e você não sabe se ele tem qualquer pretensão de largar o velho? Conhece gente nova.

— Eu já não lembro como é isso.

— Acorda, seu tapado! — acertou a cabeça do Park mais uma vez com a colher — Você tem um encontro amanhã!

**_(...)_ **

Chanyeol se lembrava de algumas coisas quando acordou desorientado naquele domingo. Ele se lembrava de ter comprado um pacote de camisinhas enquanto ia até o bar em que ele e Jongin combinaram de se encontrar. Depois ele se lembra de terem bebido muito mais do que uma cerveja. Ele também se lembrava de quando o Kim apertou o seu pau por baixo da mesa e sussurrou em seu ouvido que ele morava do outro lado da rua e que eles deveriam ir para a sua casa.

E ele com certeza se arrependia de ter bebido, mas apenas isso.

Então ele se lembra de terem entrado na residência do modelo aos tropeços, enquanto se beijavam de forma desordenada e atiravam roupas pela casa. Infelizmente, ele se lembra de ter pensado em Sehun entre alguns desses momentos. Mas, finalmente, ele se lembrava de que ele e Jongin passaram boa parte da noite transando.

E, com certeza, foi legal.

Mas, depois de abrir os olhos, Chanyeol também se lembrava de que ele não estava em casa. Ele estava na cama de Jongin, e o loiro estava adormecido ao seu lado, com a bunda virada pra cima e o lençol cobrindo só a metade.

Aquela era uma visão linda, sem dúvidas; aquele rapaz era maravilhoso em tantos sentidos. Mas causou um aperto tão grande no coração do Park, e um sentimento tão sufocante... O sentimento de querer acordar na cama de Sehun, e de ver o lençol cobrindo mediocremente a sua nudez.

Porque era fato que ele pensava no seu anjo quase que o tempo todo, e ele não estaria completamente feliz ao lado de alguém que não fosse ele.

E isso o destruía, porque ele não tinha a certeza de que Sehun era seu. Não tinha como ter. E ele se odiava por ter essa sensação de impotência e rendição ao Oh.

Exatamente por isso, Chanyeol levantou na maior cautela possível, tentando ao máximo não acordar Jongin. Procurou por suas roupas e só encontrou a cueca e calça no quarto. Provavelmente sua camiseta se perdeu no corredor da casa, no meio daquela bagunça desesperada que fizeram com as roupas.

No entanto, todo o cuidado que teve não foi suficiente. Jongin acordou, esticou os braços e as pernas e sentou na cama, sorrindo fraco ao observar Chanyeol vestindo as suas roupas.

— Você já vai embora? — perguntou sonolento.

— Sim, eu preciso ir. — o maior respondeu, fechando o zíper da calça — Você sabe onde tá a minha camiseta?

— Acho que tá jogada lá na sala. — ele riu e se levantou, procurando por seu roupão — Por que não fica pra tomar café?

— Desculpa, Jongin, eu realmente tenho que ir... Não avisei minha irmã que iria passar a noite fora, ela deve estar preocupada.

— Ah, entendo. — o Kim vestiu a peça — Eu te levo até a porta.

Chanyeol não protestou, deixou que o modelo o acompanhasse, e obviamente aproveitou para pegar a sua camiseta jogada no chão da sala, junto com os seus tênis. Porém, antes que fosse embora, Jongin acabou o surpreendendo com uma pergunta.

— Chanyeol... Você e o Oh são amigos?

Se dissesse que não, seria algo no mínimo suspeito, já que algumas vezes eles conversavam no estúdio, entre as pausas de ensaios. Pelo menos antes de decidirem levar aquele pseudorrelacionamento em sigilo.

— Sim, por quê?

— Você sabe por que ele não gosta de mim?

— Por que Sehun não gostaria de você? — ele franziu o cenho; Sehun não era alguém que nutria inimizades.

— Eu tenho a sensação de que ele me olha como se quisesse me matar às vezes... Quer dizer, isso é algo mais recente, e não é o tempo inteiro. — o garoto explicou calmamente, um tanto cauteloso com as palavras — Mas quando eu tava conversando com você, ainda essa semana, ele tava me olhando estranho.

Chanyeol ficou boquiaberto.

Talvez ele tenha ligado alguns pontos, e quase respondeu um _“Eu tenho certeza de que não era pra você que ele estava olhando”,_ mas ele não podia fazer isso. Então limitou bastante a sua resposta a um _“Sinto muito, eu não faço ideia”,_ e foi embora sem nem olhar para trás.

Tinha algo importante para fazer na segunda-feira.

Ainda mais tendo a certeza de que ele não gostava de Oh Sehun... Chanyeol o amava.

**_(...)_ **

Foi difícil chegar até o camarim de Sehun sem que ninguém notasse. Aquele era um dia com muitos ensaios, e o Oh estava se preparando para o seu, que começaria em meia hora, provavelmente. E considerando que Chanyeol deveria fazer café logo logo, ele tinha uns dez minutos para fazer o que queria.

Para a sua sorte, o modelo costumava se preparar sozinho para as sessões fotográficas, e por isso ele conseguiu entrar sem problemas no local.

Bom, sem problemas até Sehun notar.

— O que você tá fazendo aqui?! — indagou assim que notou a presença do rapaz através do espelho, e logo se virou em sua direção — Sai daqui, Chanyeol! E se alguém te vê entrando? Nós combinamos de esconder isso dentro do estúdio.

— Foda-se! — ele respondeu — Nós temos que conversar.

— Nós não temos nada para conversar.

— Temos sim.

O Park se sentou no sofá, percebeu então que o toca-discos estava ligado; e, inconvenientemente tocava _Suspicious Minds,_ do Elvis Presley. Merda, aquilo infelizmente fazia tanto sentido para o momento.

— _We're caught in a trap..._ _I can't walk out._ — as palavras que saíam das pequenas caixas acústicas eram certeiras — _Because I love you too much, baby._

— O que você quer? — Sehun se deu por vencido e sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima, encarando o mais velho sem qualquer simpatia.

— Você anda estranho comigo, Sehun. O que está acontecendo? Eu fiz alguma coisa que você não gostou?

_“Why can't you see what you're doing to me? When you don't believe a word I say.”_

— Não é exatamente por você, Chanyeol. — o garoto explicou e suspirou pesado — O problema está em nós dois, nós não temos a maturidade que deveríamos ter.

— Do que você tá falando?

— Talvez nós não tenhamos as condições para nos envolvermos. Acho que nós dois estamos muito confusos e isso não é bom pra nós. Talvez seja melhor nós nos afastarmos e tudo voltar a ser como era antes.

Ah, o garoto do café se indignou. Se Sehun não queria mais ficar com ele, tudo bem, ele sabia aceitar um não, isso não seria algo discutível. Só não queria que o Oh atribuísse sentimentos a ele que não eram verdadeiros. E se ter aquele garoto ao seu lado significava ser totalmente honesto a respeito do que se passava em sua cabeça, ele estava disposto a isso.

— Eu não tô confuso, Sehun... De jeito nenhum! — rebateu — Eu sempre te amei. Desde o ensino médio.

_“We can't go on together with suspicious minds. And we can't build our dreams on suspicious minds.”_

— É mesmo? — o modelo então passou a se mostrar irritado, e não mais inexpressivo ou esquivo — Se você tem tanta certeza do que tá se metendo, como você pretende lidar as consequências de levarmos isso tudo adiante? Eu não sei se eu perderia o emprego, mas você com certeza. Como você lidaria com Baekhyun? Me fala!

— Eu vou dar um jeito. — Chanyeol respondeu banal.

— Vai dar um jeito? — um riso descrente fugiu dos lábios de Sehun — Não somos mais adolescentes, Chanyeol! Eu quero um homem, não um garoto.

— Não pense que eu sou o mesmo garoto que você conheceu no ensino médio.

— Não é inocência sua pensar que eu continuo o mesmo então? — o moreno argumentou prontamente.

— É aí que você se engana. Desde o momento em que eu vi você posando para aquela câmera como se fosse o que você nasceu para fazer... Eu tive certeza de que você já não era mais aquele menino tímido que tinha medo dos pais. — ele ficou em pé e andou até a porta, abrindo-a em seguida, pronto para sair — Você cresceu, Sehun... E como cresceu...

_“Oh, let our love survive, or dry the tears from your eyes. Let's don't let a good thing die.”_


	7. Don't you (forget about me)

**_Don't you try and pretend_ **

_(Não tente fingir)_

**_It's my beginning_ **

_(É o meu começo)_

**_We'll win in the end_ **

_(Nós vamos ganhar no final)_

**_I won't harm you_ **

_(Não vou te machucar)_

**_Or touch your defenses_ **

_(Ou tocar suas defesas)_

**_Vanity, insecurity_ **

_(Vaidade, insegurança)_

**_Don’t You (Forget About Me) – Simple Minds_ **

— _I would say I'm sorry if I thought that it would change your mind._ — Chanyeol cantarolava conforme deslizava a vassoura gentilmente pelo chão — _But I know that this time I have said too much, been too unkind._

Aquele foi mais um dos dias em que Chanyeol teve que ser o último a sair — exceto pelo segurança —, primeiro porque tinha louças para lavar. E depois porque tinha que deixar a cozinha em ordem — não queria ser demitido porque aquele lugar era um lixão cheio de pó. Naquele momento, o sol já estava quase se pondo.

— _I try to laugh about it, cover it all up with lies._ — até fechou os olhos e fez uma careta para cantar no tom certo — _I try to laugh about it, hiding the tears in my eyes._

O garoto até ousou dançar um pouquinho com aquela vassoura na mão, o que seria comicamente constrangedor se ele fosse visto por alguém.

— _'Cause boys don't cry…_ _Boys don't cry._

Ele quase pulou de susto quando sentiu seu corpo sendo abraçado por trás, teve até o ímpeto de tentar acertar a pessoa com o objeto que tinha em mãos. Teria conseguido se não tivesse seu braço segurado. Ele se permitiu olhar calmamente para quem o agarrava e viu que era Sehun.

O que ele estranhou bastante em um primeiro momento — não só porque no dia anterior eles tiveram uma discussão intensa, e sim também porque ele não deveria estar no estúdio naquele dia —, mas preferiu deixar isso de lado.

Sehun estava com uma carinha de cachorro abandonado... Até apertava o seu coração.

— Oi... — cumprimentou enquanto apoiava a vassoura na mesa logo ao lado.

— Será que dá pra você me abraçar? — o menino devolveu, com a lateral do rosto apoiada no ombro alheio, formando um biquinho adorável.

— O que te fez querer parar de me evitar? — ele se virou para o menor e o abraçou apertado, fazendo-o deitar a cabeça em seu peito. Por consequência sentiu os braços dele rodeando a sua cintura.

— Eu sei que o melhor é a gente se afastar... — Sehun respondeu baixo, quase como se não quisesse ser ouvido — Mas não é o que eu quero.

— Eu fico feliz em saber disso, Sehun. — deixou um beijo no topo da cabeça do Oh — Eu não quero me afastar de você... Não de novo.

Sehun queria dizer algo; uma coisa que ele guardava há seis malditos anos, e que estava lutando para sair desde que reencontrou Chanyeol. Mas ele não disse nada, não cabia ao momento. Então deixou para lá e levantou a cabeça para encarar o mais velho.

— Vem comigo. — disse e segurou a mão do Park.

— Aonde vamos?

— Tem um lugar aqui que eu tenho certeza de que você vai gostar.

O modelo o arrastou pelos corredores frios e vazios — quase escuros àquela hora — da _Playboy,_ até chegarem a uma sala que Chanyeol não se lembra de algum dia ter chegado perto. Sehun tirou uma chave de seu bolso e abriu a porta, deixando que o outro rapaz entrasse primeiro.

E era difícil ter uma dimensão proporcional do quanto o acastanhado se sentiu abismado dentro daquela sala quase escura. Para olhos comuns e desinteressados, aquele era um simples escritório; mas Chanyeol conseguia ver muito além disso na prateleira repleta de câmeras de todos os tipos e marcas. Park Chanyeol — o garoto que teve seu sonho de ser fotógrafo reprimido pela vida —, solto em frente àqueles aparelhos fotográficos, era como uma criança carente solta em uma enorme loja de brinquedos.

Câmeras guardavam histórias, em sua concepção. As lentes inteligentes registravam milésimos que passavam imperceptíveis para nós. E mesmo que ele não tivesse a menor ideia do que aqueles aparelhos registraram, ele tinha o maior respeito por isso.

— Que lugar é esse? — perguntou maravilhado, olhando para Sehun, que trancava a porta mais uma vez.

— É o escritório do Baekhyun.

— Você está louco?! — Chanyeol arregalou os olhos — Ele me castra se souber que você me trouxe aqui.

— Relaxa, ele não vai saber. — o mais novo riu, enquanto ia até o toca-discos e colocava algum som agradável para preencher o ambiente — Baekhyun está do outro lado da cidade, treinando uns fotógrafos da _Playboy_ feminina.

Sehun deu seus típicos passos lentos e felinos até a prateleira com as máquinas, havia de todos os tipos. Ele pegou uma _Sony Mavica_ novíssima e em perfeito estado, com todo o cuidado do mundo, e então foi até o amante.

— Sabe... — ele começou sutil, em tom manso, enquanto mexia em algumas coisas na câmera. Chanyeol não tinha a menor ideia do que ele estava fazendo, já que ele não sabia operar qualquer máquina que não fosse a sua Lucy, uma _Polaroid_ de 75 com recursos limitados — Baekhyun tem uma mania que me irrita muito... Ele nunca usa uma câmera por mais de três meses. Sempre está comprando uma nova, mesmo que a que ele está usando esteja em perfeito estado.

Dito isso, a câmera se ligou, e os olhos do Park brilharam.

— E o que ele faz com as que ele já não usa mais?

— Ele guarda aqui, é um grande acumulador. — Sehun riu e colocou a tira do aparelho pendurada no pescoço do maior — Ela é fácil de mexer, ok? É só apertar o botão em cima e esperar um pouquinho, não tem segredo.

— Por que você tá me dando ela? — Chanyeol franziu o cenho.

— Eu quero posar para você, Chanyeol. — o garoto sorriu — Lembra quando você disse que eu podia ser seu modelo?

É claro que o garoto do café lembrava. Não era possível esquecer algo assim. Já fazia seis anos, mas ele conseguia se recordar como se tivesse acontecido na manhã daquele dia. Porque toda e qualquer memória que envolvesse Oh Sehun era extremamente vívida.

— E como você quer posar?

— Como _você_ quer me ver? — Sehun devolveu.

Chanyeol engoliu em seco e deixou que seus olhos analisassem pela enésima vez em sua vida toda a envoltura daquele rapaz que sempre fazia seu coração se desordenar com tão pouco.

Ele queria ver Sehun _livre._

— Vá pra perto da janela e vira de lado. — apontou para o outro lado da sala.

O Oh obedeceu, prontamente foi até o local indicado. A iluminação medíocre do sol que estava se pondo adentrava em feixes através das persianas da janela, fazendo com que tiras da luz laranja se distribuíssem de forma sublime pelo rosto de Sehun. Já que ele estava de perfil, o lado de sua face que não estava exposto à luz estava, por consequência, tomado pela sombra. E isso criava um contraste divino.

Uma das faixas luminosas estava em seu olho direito, deixando o castanho da sua íris em um perfeito tom amendoado. Era lindo, talvez comparável ao mel, o que deixava transparecer toda a doçura inerente na atmosfera daquele garoto.

Era perfeito. Com todas as letras e fonemas.

Chanyeol parou na frente do Oh, e posicionou a câmera de modo que ela enquadrasse o rosto parcialmente iluminado. Ele sorriu ao encarar a mirada serena de Sehun e seus lábios maravilhosamente desenhados.

Seu talento não fora perdido.

— Você se sente bem assim?

Sehun não respondeu nada, mas sorriu.

Sorriu como aquele menino tímido de dezoito anos que tentava tapar o rosto quando viu que seria fotografado. E aquele foi um dos seus sorrisos mais bonitos.

No mesmo instante o garoto do café tirou a foto, e ele sabia que, além de ficar registrada no filme fotográfico, aquela imagem ficaria eternamente gravada em sua memória.

— Eu achei que você iria pedir para eu tirar a roupa... — o menor comentou brevemente.

— Você não precisa estar sem roupa para ser o homem mais bonito que eu já vi. — respondeu Chanyeol — Você já chegou a trabalhar com algo além disso?

Uma feição séria tomou conta do rosto do moreno brevemente.

— Eu já fui dançarino. — devolveu curto e sem grandes detalhes.

Não era necessário.

Naquele momento a música que tocava era _Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds,_ da banda quase favorita de Chanyeol. A mesma faixa que batizara a sua câmera há sete anos. E aquela melodia estranhamente parecia carregar parte da aura de Sehun. Ou pelo menos traduzi-la.

Mas o Oh não se sentia muito diferente... Achava que o som era perfeito para a situação.

O clima era acolhedor e inebriante de tantas formas, e eles sequer tiveram que se tocar para isso.

— Onde quer que eu fique agora?

— Senta em cima da mesa, por favor. — Chanyeol pediu, apontando para a escrivaninha do Byun.

Sehun fez o que foi pedido. Sentou-se sobre a mesa de vidro e cruzou as pernas, aguardando por mais ordens. O Park enquadrou a câmera de modo que somente fosse possível ver o modelo do peito para cima.

_“Cellophane flowers of yellow and green, towering over your head.”_

— Quero que você abra dois botões da sua camisa, não mais do que isso. — ditou suave.

Ele não exigiu aquilo por qualquer intenção promíscua ou obscena. Era puramente admiração. Na verdade, um desejo por ver o peito alvo assinado pelos seus lábios. Fora um gesto feito com paixão, apesar de toda a lascívia do momento em que o fizera.

Era como se o acastanhado grafasse _amor_ em um alfabeto conhecido somente por eles. E Sehun sentia isso. Chanyeol pintava beijos em seu peito. E eles atravessavam a epiderme. Era a boca na tez e o estalo no miocárdio.

Não mudaria uma vírgula dessa sensação.

_“Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes and she's gone.”_

Mas o Park não foi capaz de prosseguir com aquele ensaio...

Ele precisou deixar a câmera de lado e se aproximar do seu modelo. Prontamente foi recebido entre as pernas compridas para um abraço apertado. Pôde sentir com precisão as mãos firmes de Sehun deslizando por suas costas. Enquanto isso, seu rosto se afundava no pescoço níveo e aspirava tudo o que podia do perfume doce.

Seus lábios deslizavam de forma casta, acariciando ternamente a pele macia, até que eles finalmente alcançassem os de Sehun. E então eles se beijaram. Beijaram-se com a ternura que sempre sentiram, mas que sempre faltou em seus beijos. Beijaram-se com mudas confissões, as que eles eram receosos demais para falar em voz alta tão facilmente.

E que era perigoso demais se dissessem.

Havia muitas incertezas. Mas a certeza mais sólida era aquela que afirmava que Chanyeol amava Sehun.

E era absolutamente recíproco.

Naquela noite, assim que chegou em casa, Chanyeol procurou entre as suas gavetas velhas o estojo de couro onde a sua _Polaroid SX-70_ estava guardada. Junto a ela, algumas fotografias impressas.

Incluindo a que tirou de Sehun há seis anos. Onde o garoto sorria puro e tentava inutilmente esconder o rosto da câmera.

Depois de beijar aquela foto, guardou-a em sua carteira. Se por algum motivo não pudesse ter mais Oh Sehun consigo. Pelo menos teria uma de suas lembranças ao seu lado.

**_(...)_ **

— Onde você quer estar daqui cinco anos? — Sehun questionou despretensioso enquanto mastigava uma maçã das mais suculentas; os pés atirados sobre o apoio do sofá velho da cozinha.

Era tedioso demais ter que esperar que Baekhyun terminasse os ensaios com Jongin. Porque aquele cara era extremamente narcisista e testava milhões de poses sem qualquer ordem, o que resultava em ensaios longos demais. Mas, apesar de tudo, Kim Jongin era uma boa pessoa.

— Em cinco anos? — Chanyeol franziu o cenho, sem desviar o olhar da louça que lavava. Ele nunca havia parado para pensar nisso, honestamente — Fotografando você, talvez. — revelou em tom lúdico e riu soprado.

Sabia que não havia a menor possibilidade.

— E você, onde quer estar, Sehun? — questionou.

— Eu não sei. — o garoto respondeu inexpressivo, encarando o teto — Pensar sobre isso me assusta. Não consigo me imaginar nem daqui um ano.

Não houve tempo para que Chanyeol ao menos pensasse em alguma resposta. Kim Minseok adentrou a cozinha desesperado, o que se mostrou ser algo comicamente comum. Claro, tirando o fato de que da última vez que isso aconteceu, o Park teve que correr atordoado para casa, pensando que sua irmã estava — com o perdão da palavra — morrendo.

O rapaz teve que parar por alguns segundos, com as mãos apoiadas em seus joelhos, enquanto respirava ofegante e tentava recobrar um pouco do seu fôlego. Nada muito longe do esperado para o físico de um fumante que não parecia praticar qualquer atividade além de foder um modelo chinês e dirigir o seu carro velho por Seul.

— Se foi Yifan que te ligou, diga a ele que Eunbin vai continuar sangrando por alguns dias, é normal. — Chanyeol respondeu tranquilo, enquanto secava uma xícara ridiculamente colorida com o pano de prato.

— Não... O recado é para o Sehun. — o baixinho finalmente declarou, ainda morrendo perceptivelmente — Um cara chamado Junmyeon ligou, ele pediu para você ir o mais rápido possível para a casa da sua família.

— O quê?! — o Oh saltou do sofá no mesmo instante, cada olho com o tamanho de Júpiter, de tão arregalados que ficaram — Por quê?! Ele disse o que aconteceu?!

— É... — Minseok pareceu ficar sem jeito, talvez nervoso — Isso é um pouco delicado de dizer, eu acho melhor sua família te dar a notícia pessoalmente...

— É algo realmente importante? — era possível captar uma certa apreensão na voz do modelo.

O que Chanyeol compreendia, pois já conheceu a família Oh. E não foi uma experiência muito boa.

— Acredito que sim, Sehun.

Foi um pouco assustador ver o moreno inerte. Ele ficou sem qualquer reação por algum tempo; mantinha o olhar vago e o resto desprovido de qualquer expressão reativa. Chanyeol se preocupou até demais.

— Você precisa de ajuda? — o maior perguntou cauteloso assim que Minseok deixou o local.

— Eu quero que você vá comigo, Chanyeol.

**_(...)_ **

— Você perdeu o contato com a sua família? — Chanyeol perguntou apenas para quebrar o silêncio absurdo do trajeto que faziam a pé com certa pressa.

— Não perdi. — Sehun respondeu firme — Eu cortei.

— Foi por causa de Baekhyun? Ele não queria que você visse mais eles?

— O quê? — o mais novo o olhou confuso — Não, Baekhyun não tem nada a ver com isso. Ele até tentou me fazer voltar a falar com eles... Mas eu não queria. Baekhyun gosta de mim demais pra fazer algo assim comigo.

— Eu não acho que Baekhyun gosta de você... — comentou apreensivo, mesmo sabendo que era idiotice falar algo assim. Aquela era uma opinião que ele não precisava dividir com Sehun, mas ele não costumava pensar muito antes de falar.

— Como é que é?

Sehun parou de andar e se virou totalmente para Chanyeol, fazendo com que ele parasse também.

É, Park Chanyeol havia feito uma grande merda. E sabia bem disso porque Sehun parecia estar muito puto.

— Eu acho que ele não gosta de você... Sei lá, ele parece ser meio babaca, ou que só se importa com ele mesmo. — falou sem jeito, com o olhar desviado e tentando suavizar a sua real visão a respeito do Byun.

Aquilo era um eufemismo ridículo.

— O que você acha que sabe sobre o Baekhyun, Chanyeol? — o rapaz cruzou os braços.

— Honestamente... — Chanyeol suspirou — Eu acho que ele se aproveita de você.

Aquilo potencializou a raiva do Oh. E o garoto do café apenas não entendia... Ele desejava não ter aberto a boca no momento errado.

— Talvez você não saiba disso, mas quando eu precisava me humilhar para caras que me maltratavam de todas as formas, foi o Baekhyun que me levou pra casa dele e cuidou de mim, Chanyeol. — falou incisivo e rígido — Eu não vou aceitar que você fale dessa forma dele.

— Como assim... Se humilhar? — o acastanhado ficou verdadeiramente confuso com o que ouviu. Ou pelo menos não queria acreditar que aquilo tinha o sentido que Sehun deu a entender.

— Ah, você não sabe... — o menor bufou frustrado — Eu não sei se quero te contar isso agora. Sinceramente, não queria ter nem pensado nisso agora. Será que dá pra nós dois calarmos a boca, por favor?

Por obra do destino, ou algo assim. O _Voyage_ de Baekhyun parou logo na frente dos dois rapazes que haviam voltado a andar há alguns segundos. Quase como se ele houvesse adivinhado o trajeto — o que, tecnicamente, aconteceu. O fotógrafo esticou-se sobre o banco do carona para abrir a porta, e indicou para que Sehun entrasse.

— Entra aí. — o Oh ordenou para Chanyeol, apontando para o banco traseiro.

E é claro que Baekhyun torceu o nariz quando viu aquele cara entrando no seu carro.

— Mas que merda! — o dono do _mullet_ socou o volante, acelerando o veículo mais uma vez — Demorou tanto pra sair a merda do cheiro daquele perfume barato do Minseok, e eu tô sentindo essa porcaria mais uma vez.

— Acho que é impressão sua. — Sehun respondeu — Não estou sentindo nada. Você está sentindo, Chanyeol?

— Não. — ele devolveu prontamente, relativamente nervoso e assustado com toda a situação.

— Por que esse cara tá aqui? — Baekhyun apontou para o passageiro extra.

— Porque eu pedi. — o modelo limitou-se a dar essa resposta.

Em poucos minutos eles chegaram à casa dos Oh. Saíram rapidamente do carro, e Sehun adentrou a grande mansão sem cerimônias; ele sabia que a porta sempre estava aberta quando tinha gente em casa. E não era como se ele quisesse a permissão de alguém daquela família para qualquer coisa.

Chanyeol e Baekhyun apenas o seguiram, lado a lado, logo atrás dele.

Chegando na sala, atraíram olhares assustados da família. Junmyeon estava lá sem a esposa e as filhas — tinha duas meninas, gêmeas, já deviam ter seus seis anos —, Seunghee, infelizmente, estava com o marido insuportável, e Jongdae também estava; todos em um dos sofás. Por fim, na poltrona, estava Hayoung. O patriarca da família não estava, e isso era suficientemente estranho.

Sehun tratou se segurar os homens que trouxe consigo por seus pulsos, e então os puxou até o sofá de dois lugares da sala. Depois de fazer os dois sentarem, sentou-se entre eles. Era apertado, mas ele não se importava.

— Boa tarde, filho. — sua mãe cumprimentou — Quem são esses rapazes?

— Não se preocupe com eles. — cortou qualquer tentativa de assunto — Por que me chamaram aqui?

— Seu pai morreu, Sehun. — a mulher revelou seriamente — Estão preparando o corpo dele para o velório.

Se Sehun sentiu algo — provavelmente sentiu —, esforçou-se ao máximo para não demonstrar.

— E vocês me chamaram para ajudar a pagar o funeral? Olha, não vai rolar não... Eu não tenho um puto, se vocês querem saber.

— Não... — Junmyeon interviu — Mamãe vai pagar tudo... Te chamamos porque temos que repartir os bens.

O modelo riu alto e indiscreto, o que atraiu olhares assustados de Chanyeol e Baekhyun, que já estavam bem tensos com tudo aquilo.

— Ele realmente deixou algo para mim? — questionou descrente — Achei que tinha me deserdado.

— Ele não escreveu um testamento... Então, por lei, temos que dividir os bens igualmente entre os filhos. — Hayoung explicou calma.

— Eu continuo sendo contra essa ideia. — como se tivesse algum local de fala, Youngwoon opinou — Esse moleque simplesmente sumiu da vida de vocês, rasgou qualquer laço que tinha com a família, e agora vai receber a herança como se nada tivesse acontecido? Onde ele estava quando Siwon estava em coma naquele hospital?

— Youngwoon, cale a boca, por favor. — Junmyeon pediu — Você não é da família.

— Não, Junmyeon. — Sehun devolveu com um sorriso de escárnio — Ele tem razão. Onde meu pai estava quando eu tive que me prostituir pra comer?

Todos por lá arregalaram os olhos, com exceção de Baekhyun. Era uma informação forte e inesperada, tratando-se de Sehun. Mas acontece que o Byun sabia bem por tudo que o garoto passou... Então era algo chocante para ele.

Mas, entre todos, o que mais se assustou foi Chanyeol.

Porque seu anjo foi muito mais ferido do que ele imaginava... E da forma mais cruel possível.

— Isso é só mais um motivo para ele não ganhar nada. — Seunghee protestou — Ele não é uma vergonha pra família? Não tem o menor respeito, e ainda trouxe estranhos para cá. Parece que não leva nada a sério.

— Eu realmente não levo vocês a sério, Seunghee. — riu mais uma vez — Mas reconheço que foi falta de educação da minha parte não ter apresentado eles. Que isso não seja um problema. — apenas pelo tom usado, Chanyeol foi capaz de perceber que ele iria aprontar algo.

Era preocupante.

— Tá vendo esse carinha aqui? — o Oh envolveu o pescoço do garoto do café com o braço e deixou dois tapinhas sutis em sua bochecha — O nome dele é Chanyeol. Vocês já o conheceram, eu o trouxe para jantar aqui quando mudei de escola pela primeira vez, vocês devem se lembrar disso. — outro riso de deboche — Papai e mamãe me proibiram de falar com ele, achavam que era uma má influência... Mas, sabe... Eu gostava tanto de apertar o pau dele que não dei a mínima. Eu beijava tanto esse garoto na escola, e vocês não tinham a menor ideia do que acontecia. Naquele dia que eu fugi de casa, eu fui pra casa dele... E a gente se pegou tanto que eu quase voltei pra casa sem a minha virgindade. Provavelmente, se vocês não tivessem me tirado daquela escola, eu teria terminado o ano letivo transando com ele no banheiro do ginásio.

Dessa vez, quem arregalou os olhos foi Baekhyun. Certo, ele sabia que seu namorado havia estudado com o Park no ensino médio e que eles eram amigos... Mas não tinha conhecimento de que tipo de amizade era... E isso o pegou um tanto desprevenido.

— Sehun, por favor... — Junmyeon pediu. Embora o caçula tivesse a sua razão em escandalizar moralmente e fazer a família hipócrita se contorcer de indignação, ele queria evitar grandes conflitos.

— O que foi? Estou apresentando eles. — Sehun deu de ombros, e então virou-se para o seu companheiro e colocou uma de suas pernas sobre as dele — Esse aqui é Baekhyun... Ele é o fotógrafo que me recrutou para trabalhar na _Playboy._ Ah sim, eu me esqueci de mencionar, mas eu sou um dos melhores modelos da _Playboy_ masculina, então... É parece que não segui o caminho que vocês queriam pra mim, mas se tivessem me deixado ir àquela seleção, talvez eu não estivesse posando com pouca roupa. — o sorriso maldoso retornou aos seus lábios — Às vezes nenhuma... Que vergonha para a família, não? Enfim, Baekhyun é meu namorado. Ele é treze anos mais velho do que eu. Claro que não é uma diferença tão grande quanto a de Seunghee e Youngwoon, mas eu ainda considero um ótimo número. — alfinetou a irmã — E ele é um puta gostoso também... Nisso eu acredito que Seunghee não se deu tão bem assim.

— Qual é a necessidade de falar coisas assim, Sehun? — Jongdae falou pela primeira vez — Olha como você deixou a sua mãe.

Aquilo realmente foi algo bem pesado para a mais velha dos Oh. A mulher chorava, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

— É uma pena... Ninguém pensava em como eu ficava com todas as merdas que faziam pra mim. — Sehun se levantou — Podem ficar com essa merda de dinheiro, eu tô pouco me fodendo pra isso. Não quero um único centavo desse teatro que vocês chamam de família.

É claro que ele estava puto por ter perdido seu tempo ali. Mas sentia que tirou um peso das costas apenas por finalmente dizer tudo o que estava há anos entalado em sua garganta. E que o corroia todos os dias, sem exceção. Porque não dá pra fugir dos seus fantasmas.

Ele saiu daquela casa sem nem olhar para trás. Foi logo acompanhado pelos rapazes que levou consigo.

No entanto, antes que pudesse voltar para o carro de Baekhyun, Junmyeon o chamou no jardim. E ele só voltou porque aquela era a única pessoa que não era babaca naquela família.

— Como você tá? — o médico perguntou preocupado, colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro do irmão.

— Nunca estive melhor. — respondeu simplista — Quando você volta para a América?

Esse era um fato curioso. Junmyeon havia se mudado para a Flórida com a esposa ainda grávida. É curioso porque... Se ele ainda estivesse na Coreia, Sehun teria recorrido a ele quando teve necessidade. E não teria entrado naquele mundo perverso que sugou a sua alma.

E ele não se referia a _Playboy._

— Não sei se vamos voltar por enquanto... Nós queremos ficar um tempo aqui com as crianças. — o mais velho suspirou — Se precisar de algo, pode me procurar.

Então ele entregou um cartão com seu número de telefone. Sehun analisou bem o papel antes de guardá-lo em seu bolso. Então retornou seu olhar para o primogênito.

— Como você me achou? — questionou curioso.

— Não seja inocente, Sehun... Em qualquer banca em que eu vou comprar um cigarro tem uma revista adulta com você na capa. O número do estúdio fica no verso da revista.

**_(...)_ **

O linho tinha uma textura realmente agradável. Talvez fosse culpa dos eventos mais recentes, mas Sehun estava especialmente sensitivo naquele fim de tarde.

Seu dedo delineava com muita delicadeza cada roupa que ele tirava do seu armário para guardar na mala de couro. Ele fazia questão de sentir cada detalhe dos tecidos, e também de cheirá-los antes de guardar as peças. Algumas tinham o cheiro de Chanyeol.

Aquele perfume realmente era capaz de se impregnar em tudo ao seu redor.

Mas Sehun gostava.

Diferentemente do perfume de Baekhyun. Quer dizer... Ele gostava do cheiro do seu namorado, mas ele não era memorável, não ficava em suas roupas, nos lençóis, no _Voyage..._ Não ficava em nada. E isso refletia metaforicamente o próprio Byun. Sehun era grato demais a ele, tinha um grande carinho e estima por ele... Mas o ruivo não era a pessoa que conseguia marcar além da derme com as suas digitais.

E era por isso que ele o deixaria naquele dia.

Não era justo mentir para Baekhyun todos os dias, dizendo que o amava, quando isso não era verdade.

O amor que ele sentia era diferente.

Baekhyun não era a pessoa com quem ele queria passar o restante de sua vida.

Seu plano era somente ir embora. Não queria dizer nada ou se explicar. Só queria ir. E sabia que o rapaz iria entender que ele estava partindo.

Era só isso que ele precisava saber.

Sehun abriu uma das gavetas do armário, tinha documentos para pegar. Mas algo chamou a sua atenção muito mais do que todos aqueles papéis. Encontrou perdida entre aquelas folhas a _Polaroid_ que Chanyeol o presenteou há seis anos. Era a fotografia impressa pela câmera do Park, que registrava um beijo deles.

Era um selinho simples, mas foi capaz de fazer o seu coração acelerar tantas milhas e os seus olhos lacrimejarem.

_“Quando estiver triste, olha pra essa foto, você vai lembrar de como estava sorrindo quando eu te entreguei ela.”_

E, de fato, Sehun sorriu tanto naquela noite.

Depois de secar as lágrimas de qualquer jeito, com as mangas da blusa, ele guardou a fotografia na sua carteira. E não demorou a terminar de arrumar a mala.

Enquanto descia as escadas, com a mala na mão direita, o modelo podia ver Baekhyun no sofá da sala. O rapaz estava com seus óculos de leitura, um livro qualquer em mãos, e ouvia um som gostosinho do seu toca-discos.

Era _You Matter to Me,_ do Peter Criss. Sehun sorriu minimamente. Aquele era o seu integrante favorito do Kiss.

Talvez ele devesse dizer a verdade para Baekhyun.

Quando chegou à sala, parou em frente ao Byun com a sua mala, atraindo a atenção alheia.

— Aonde você vai com essa mala? — o baixinho questionou, logo voltando a ler.

— Eu estou indo embora, Baekhyun, não vou voltar.

O mais velho o analisou novamente por alguns segundos e deixou seu livro de lado, juntamente aos óculos.

— Posso perguntar o motivo?

Sehun ficou quieto por uns bons instantes. A vontade de chorar o atingiu mais uma vez.

— Eu te traí.

O silêncio que dominou o ambiente fez com que a voz da canção predominasse ali. Chegava a ser um agravante de toda a tensão.

_“Feels like my whole world's dying. It hurts when you're not here.”_

— Tudo bem. Eu entendo.

O moreno franziu o cenho. Estranhou demais a reação do Byun Baekhyun que ele conhecia. Não que ele fosse um namorado ciumento, possessivo, ou algo do tipo. Tudo bem que ele era chato e implicava com Chanyeol porque achava que ele olhava _demais_ para Sehun durante os ensaios, mas nunca passava disso.

Só que o Oh esperava pelo menos um _“Canalha”_ ou um _“Filho da puta”_ saindo dos lábios bonitos.

— Não vai perguntar com quem foi?

Baekhyun riu fraco, e foi aí que o modelo ficou ainda mais confuso.

— Acha que eu não sei que tá fodendo com o park?

Sehun se calou, sentia seu rosto esquentando. Mas logo conseguiu prosseguir com aquela conversa.

— Você sabia?

— Olha, Sehun, você é novo, eu tô com quase quarenta anos, eu já esperava que alguma hora você iria querer sua liberdade mais uma vez, e eu não vou te odiar por isso. Mas não subestime a minha inteligência, eu sei que você tá dando pra ele faz tempo, ainda mais depois de saber que vocês tiveram alguma coisa no passado.

— Você não vai brigar comigo?

— Pra quê? Você sabe o que fez, Sehun. E mesmo que não se arrependa, sei que se sente mal por ter mentido pra mim. — ele suspirou — Eu realmente te amo, espero que saiba disso. Eu só tô velho demais pra conseguir me manter nesses joguinhos, e doeria bem mais se eu tentasse te segurar...

_“'Cause you matter to me and that's why. You still matter to me.”_

— Então...?

— Eu quero que você seja feliz, Sehun. Você é muito importante para mim. Quero que você seja feliz, não importa com quem. Queria que fosse comigo, mas... As coisas não funcionam assim.

_“And that's the only reason I need, to get by. You still matter to me, yes you do.”_

Baekhyun achava tão ridículo poder ser traduzido por uma canção do Kiss naquele momento.


	8. Send me an Angel

**_The wise man said just find your place_ **

_(O sábio disse: apenas encontre o seu lugar)_

**_In the eye of the storm_ **

_(No olho da tempestade)_

**_Seek the roses along the way_ **

_(Procure as rosas ao longo do caminho)_

**_Just beware of the thorns_ **

_(Só cuidado com os espinhos)_

**_Send Me An Angel – Scorpions_ **

**_[1978]_ **

Aquele rosto não era nada estranho para Sehun. Na verdade, era bem o contrário. Ele já vira aquele cara algumas vezes entre o público do bordel, e sempre ansiava por ver aquela face na noite seguinte.

Naquele sábado não estava sendo diferente.

Aquele baixinho com um _mullet_ vermelho ousado e um piercing atraente no lábio inferior costumava prestigiar com atenção todas as danças de Sehun naquele lugar nojento. E o rapaz sentia vergonha de estar naquela posição perante alguém que conseguia o intimidar tanto apenas com olhares.

Alguém que não era intimidante de uma forma negativa.

Naquela noite, Sehun dançava ao som de _I Want You,_ dos Beatles. Era um clássico de sensualidade. E o moreno era perfeito para performá-la. Ele sabia se mover como ninguém, inebriado pelo ritmo hipnotizante daquela canção.

_“I want you… I want you so bad.”_

Ele permitia que cada nota o guiasse por aquele palco, e em certo momento notou o olhar rígido e febril do desconhecido — que ele conhecia bem — sobre si. Apesar de todo o desconforto da atmosfera que aquele inferno trazia, aquele homem conseguia, de alguma forma, suavizar a sensação ruim.

_“I want you… I want you so bad.”_

Sehun sentia nojo de todos os olhos que despiam a pouca roupa que ele já usava para se apresentar, sentia nojo de todos aqueles caras que diziam coisas rudes durante a sua dança e depois o ofereciam grana por uma noite com ele. O Oh não havia qualquer opção senão se submeter àquilo.

Tinha que sobreviver. Logo no auge dos seus vinte anos.

E ele se sentia sujo por isso. Tomava banhos de forma compulsiva para _tentar_ se livrar da sensação de sujeira. E nada bastava.

Ele sequer sabia o nome do homem com quem foi para a cama pela primeira vez, há pouco mais de um ano. Só sabia que era um homem desagradável, violento e que o deixou sangrando no lençol daquele quarto sujo e sufocante do estabelecimento. Sehun não conseguiu dormir naquela noite, chorou até o sol aparecer novamente. Com muita sorte não contraiu alguma DST, porque aquele individuo fora tão boçal que se recusou a usar camisinha.

Era degradante, mas ele aprendeu a lidar com toda aquela situação horrível em algum momento.

Mas ele não sentia nojo do ruivo que o observava nos últimos dias. O estranho se mantinha quieto, apenas olhando, e em nenhuma das noites que apareceu por lá fez qualquer proposta para Sehun.

Ou para qualquer outro garoto que trabalhava lá.

Podia ser uma grande inocência... Mas o dançarino via algum conforto naqueles olhos castanhos.

_“It's driving me mad, it's driving me mad.”_

Quando a apresentação chegou ao fim, Sehun juntou as notas que foram atiradas ao palco e saiu de lá o mais rápido possível. Foi até o bar e pediu uma garrafa d’água ao barman. Aproveitaria seus últimos minutos de liberdade até algum cara matá-lo mais um pouquinho por dentro.

Sentou-se sobre o banquinho, abriu a garrafa e fechou os olhos enquanto ingeria o líquido gelado; quase congelante. Era um dos seus poucos momentos de alívio.

Ele abriu os olhos novamente, e surpreendentemente viu o tal ruivo se aproximando.

Talvez nem tão surpreendentemente assim... Eles eram todos iguais, era só questão de tempo. E já estava demorando.

Sehun suspirou frustrado e sentiu suas expectativas a respeito daquele homem se esvaindo completamente. Àquela altura, o nanico já sentava no banco ao seu lado.

— Boa noite, Sehun. — ele sorriu — Esse é o seu nome, certo?

Certo, era o primeiro que tinha a preocupação em chamá-lo por seu nome. Ou que pelo menos se preocupou em saber o seu nome. O mais atípico era o fato de que ele não chegara questionando quanto era a hora, como todos os outros.

— Sim. — respondeu um tanto desinteressado — Posso ajudar?

— Meu nome é Baekhyun. — enquanto ouvia o possível cliente, Sehun voltou a sua atenção para a garrafa d’água que tinha em mãos — Você tem um minuto para conversar?

— Pode falar. — devolveu ainda encarando o plástico que continha sua bebida, brincando despretensiosamente com a tampinha — Estou te ouvindo.

— Você já pensou em ser modelo, Sehun?

Com aquela pergunta, os olhos do Oh voltaram rapidamente para Baekhyun, um tanto assustados.

— Já...

— E você teria interesse de seguir essa carreira?

— Acho que sim... — Sehun disse apreensivo.

— Olha... Eu sou fotógrafo da _Playboy,_ não quero que esse nome te assuste. Andei observando você ultimamente, e você tem o perfil perfeito para ser um dos nossos modelos.

— É... Eu teria que posar pelado? — questionou com certo medo implícito na voz.

— Não necessariamente. — Baekhyun esclareceu — Alguns modelos não posam sem roupa, costumam usar fantasias eróticas, se é que você me entende. Se em algum momento você vier a se sentir confortável com a ideia, aí você pode posar nu, mas quero que entenda que ninguém vai te obrigar a nada.

— Parece interessante... Quanto é o pagamento?

— Posso te garantir que com dois ensaios ao mês a sua qualidade de vida já irá quadriplicar. — o fotógrafo fez um sinal para que o barman se aproximasse — Façamos o seguinte: Vá até o estúdio na segunda-feira, podemos fazer um ensaio sem compromisso. Se achar que o trabalho é ideal para você, assinamos o contrato.

Sehun desviou o olhar mais uma vez. Era uma proposta muito atraente, com certeza. Sem dúvidas infinitamente melhor do que a situação em que ele estava.

— Tudo bem. — concordou, por fim.

— Mais uma coisa, Sehun. — Baekhyun tocou com cautela o ombro do maior — Quero que fique na minha casa... Pelo tempo que precisar. Eu sei as condições desse lugar, é cruel demais, não quero que fique nem mais uma noite aqui. Por favor, não se assuste, apenas quero te ajudar.

— Por que você quer me ajudar? — Sehun questionou, tentando conter o choro.

— Porque eu vejo um futuro brilhante para você, garoto. Esse lugar aqui só vai te corroer.

**_[1982]_ **

Chanyeol assoviava uma canção qualquer do Dexys Midnight Runners, Geno... Sim, essa música não saía da sua cabeça de jeito nenhum. E ele ainda era apaixonado pelos garotos de Birmingham.

Aquela segunda-feira tinha tudo para ser mais um dia normal de trabalho. Sehun posaria nu ou seminu como sempre, ele secaria seu menino de forma desastrada como sempre, Baekhyun reclamaria do seu café como sempre, e ele se odiaria por não ter cuspido naquela merda como sempre.

Tudo nos conformes.

Acontece que o estúdio da _Playboy_ estava um verdadeiro caos naquela manhã, e ele foi capaz de notar isso no minuto em que adentrou aquele lugar.

Modelos fofocavam nos corredores que normalmente estavam vazios na maior parte do tempo, alguns funcionários — maquiadores, figurinistas e outras funções nessa linha — corriam pra cá e pra lá.

Chanyeol estranhou aquilo bastante, mas seguiu para a sala de ensaios, onde deveria contar o número de pessoas presentes, para então preparar o café. Sehun era, com certeza, uma das pessoas que deveria estar lá.

Mas ele não estava.

Baekhyun estava escorado em uma das paredes, regulando a sua câmera, enquanto Minseok andava de um lado para o outro, arrancando o próprio cabelo.

Algo de muito bizarro acontecia.

— O que rolou, Minseok? — o Park questionou com preocupação.

— Sehun sumiu!

— Como é que é? — franziu o cenho, estranhando a informação que recebera.

— Ele tem um ensaio em duas horas, deveria estar aqui se preparando... Mas ele simplesmente não apareceu!

— Mas ele não mora com o Baekhyun? Ele deve saber onde Sehun está.

— Eu já disse que eu não sei. — Baekhyun respondeu firme, de longe, sem tirar os olhos da câmera — Sehun foi embora sexta-feira, desde então não tive notícias dele.

— Como assim _foi embora?_ — indagou Chanyeol.

— Porra, Park, você não é só tapado, você é _burro._ — o Byun finalmente destinou-lhe o olhar — Sehun e eu terminamos. — direcionou-se, então, a Minseok — Será que dá pra vocês pararem de me perguntar sobre isso quando eu não tenho a menor ideia de onde ele está? É muito mais fácil o Park saber do que eu.

— Mas...? Como assim? — Chanyeol se indignou — Por que eu saberia?

— Não é óbvio? Era com você que ele tava fodendo. — o fotógrafo retornou a atenção para o aparelho em suas mãos.

O acastanhado engoliu em seco. Não só pelo fato de que Baekhyun sabia do que acontecia entre eles, portanto ainda havia a possibilidade de apanhar do nanico no estacionamento do estúdio. E também não era pela possibilidade de ainda perder o emprego. Mas sim por outra questão muito mais preocupante...

E se Sehun estivesse em perigo?

— Você sabe onde Sehun está, Chanyeol? — Minseok praticamente suplicava — O pessoal de Los Angeles está aqui para recrutar modelos. É algum negócio envolvendo ensaios esporádicos... E nós estamos apostando tudo nele.

— E-eu não sei... Mas eu posso tentar achar ele.

— Por favor, faça isso!

Baekhyun riu em escárnio, atraindo mais uma vez os olhares dos outros dois rapazes.

— Boa sorte. — declarou — Quando Sehun some, é para não ser encontrado. Você não vai conseguir achar ele se ele não quiser ser achado.

**_(...)_ **

Os planos de Yifan para aquela segunda-feira de folga eram simples: Levar Eunbin para escola, então se abrigar no sofá da sala com um cobertor quentinho para ver televisão o dia inteiro, depois faria um belo bolo de chocolate para esperar seu marido, digo, Park Chanyeol chegar em casa.

Tudo perfeito, se o telefone não tivesse tocado antes que ele chegasse na parte de buscar abrigo no sofá velho e desconfortável.

Ouviu seu melhor amigo pedindo com desespero para que ele vestisse um uniforme de entregador que o Park tinha de um de seus diversos bicos, e que depois o encontrasse em um endereço que ele sabia que nunca esteve em sua vida.

Mas sabia que era em um bairro nobre.

E lá estava ele, carregando ainda a maldita bolsa e a prancheta que Chanyeol disse que tinha guardado na gaveta do seu armário.

— Vai me explicar por que diabos você atrapalhou o meu dia de folga e me fez vestir essa calça curta? — questionou assim que viu seu amigo andando em sua direção na rua praticamente deserta.

— Eu preciso que você faça algo para mim, é muito importante.

— É ilegal?

— Tecnicamente sim... Mas não muito. — Chanyeol respondeu com um sorriso sem graça.

— Porra, Chanyeol. — Yifan bufou — No que você vai me meter?

— Relaxa, não é nada perigoso. — passou o braço esquerdo sobre os ombros do maior — Tá vendo aquela casa enorme ali? — apontou para a casa dos Oh — Eu preciso que você toque a campainha e diga que tem uma entrega para Oh Junmyeon. Vão dizer que ele não mora ali, então você precisa perguntar onde ele mora.

— Por que você quer que eu faça isso?

— Eu preciso descobrir onde esse cara mora, eu juro que te explico tudo mais tarde.

— Tudo bem... — o Wu assentiu — Mas saiba que, se eu for preso, eu vou encomendar a sua morte de dentro da cadeia.

— Eu posso lidar com esse risco. — empurrou o chinês com cuidado, dando tapinhas em suas costas — Agora vai lá.

Yifan foi um pouco nervoso até aquela porta enorme e nitidamente cara. Depois de respirar fundo e contar até três, tocou a campainha. E foi questão de poucos segundos para que uma bela senhora que aparentava estar na casa dos cinquenta abrisse a porta.

Talvez fosse o fato de que o rapaz era um tanto inclinado a se sentir fortemente atraído por damas mais velhas, chame como quiser, ele jamais admitiria isso; mas ele demorou um pouco para conseguir raciocinar e lembrar o que Chanyeol o mandara fazer.

Enquanto isso, o garoto do café quase teve algumas síncopes. Ele estava atrás de uma moita, e sentia o bumbum trancar a cada vez que Yifan se embananava com as palavras.

— Bom dia, senhora. — sorriu sem jeito — Eu tenho uma entrega para Oh Junmyeon.

— Acho que passaram o endereço errado, meu filho não mora aqui faz muito tempo.

— Que lástima. — ele achou que seria muito conveniente usar a palavra mais chique que conhecia para impressionar a madame rica — Poderia me dizer onde ele mora, por favor?

Ou aquele salafrário era muito convincente, ou Hayoung era inocente demais. Porque ela falou o endereço de Junmyeon sem pestanejar.

E Chanyeol suspirou aliviado. Depois de toda aquela tensão e o nervosismo absurdo, ele precisava ir ao banheiro.

**_(...)_ **

Chanyeol não queria que Yifan estivesse junto quando ele fosse até a casa de Junmyeon. Por isso abraçou o amigo apertado antes de mandá-lo de volta para casa, sussurrando infinitos _obrigados._

Seu destino não era longe dali, e ele quase desistiu quando parou diante da porta que deveria bater.

Mas ele não desistiu. Ele já foi suficientemente covarde há seis anos, e perdeu Sehun pelo tempo que parecia ter sido uma eternidade. Não poderia cometer o mesmo erro.

Jamais se perdoaria por isso.

Portanto ele só fechou os olhos e deixou que as suas juntas encontrassem a madeira nobre, temendo pelo que viria a seguir. Só voltou a enxergar quando ouviu o som da porta sendo aberta.

E lá estava o irmão de Sehun.

— É... Oi. — ele sorriu nervoso para o baixinho.

— Posso ajudar? — Junmyeon devolveu sério.

— Eu sou o Chanyeol e...

— Eu sei quem você é. — cortou o garoto — Posso ajudar?

— Sehun está? — era possível farejar o medo de Chanyeol.

— Por que quer saber?

O Park suspirou. Aquilo iria tomar da sua energia muito mais do que ele imaginava.

— Olha, Junmyeon... Eu amo o seu irmão, ok? Eu sei que a sua família me odeia e tudo mais, eu sei que a minha lerdeza irrita as pessoas. Mas eu amo o Sehun muito mais do que você pode imaginar. Eu errei com ele uma vez e o perdi, porque eu era um moleque medroso. Mas eu não quero ser aquele cara mais uma vez... Então, por favor, me deixa falar com ele.

O médico encarou Chanyeol por alguns segundos, uma perfeita expressão de julgamento dominava o seu rosto. Mas logo se deu por vencido e deu espaço para que ele entrasse.

— Se você magoar o meu irmão, eu juro que te faço comer essa sua camiseta com cheiro de malha barata. — Junmyeon ameaçou, observando o maior adentrar sua residência — Esteja avisado.

— Tudo bem, compreensível. — o acastanho engoliu em seco e seguiu o anfitrião até o que julgava ser o quarto de Sehun.

E a forma que ele encontrou o seu anjo foi um pouco impactante.

O modelo estava deitado na cama, usando roupas largas e lendo um livro. Não era chocante o fato de que ele lia, Sehun era um garoto extremamente apaixonado por qualquer tipo de leitura. O estranho mesmo foi ver o Oh usando aquele tipo de roupa.

Não que fosse algo ruim, aquele menino ficava lindo de qualquer forma. Mas aquela era uma visão incomum, ainda mais para quem estava acostumado a ver um Oh Sehun sempre muito bem arrumado, com roupas discretas, mas caras, e a maioria delas delineava alguma parte do seu corpo.

Sehun nunca tentou esconder o seu corpo.

Mas, naquele dia em específico, parecia que era exatamente o que ele estava fazendo.

— Chanyeol?! — deixou o livro de lado assim que notou a presença alheia — O que você tá fazendo aqui?!

— Eu vou deixar vocês a sós. — Junmyeon declarou e saiu do quarto.

— O que aconteceu, Sehun? — Chanyeol se aproximou com cautela e se sentou na ponta da cama — Por favor, me diz algo... Eu tô angustiado.

Sehun suspirou e escondeu os olhos com o antebraço.

— Agora? Nada. Tá tudo bem. — respondeu — Mas aconteceu tanta coisa há alguns anos, e na verdade não tá tudo bem.

— Você sabe que os caras da _Playboy_ de Los Angeles estão lá no estúdio, não sabe? É a sua chance de realizar o seu sonho, Sehun... Você vai ser modelo na América! Imagina só, você vai uma vez por mês pra lá, e nem vai ser você que vai pagar a viagem!

— Eu não sei, Chanyeol... Eu tenho muita vergonha de quem eu sou. Não sei se quero que o mundo veja isso. — falou, ainda com o braço tapando seus olhos — E ultimamente os meus fantasmas têm resolvido me assombrar... Não tem a menor chance de eu ser escolhido para ir à América.

— Vergonha?! — Chanyeol se aproximou um pouco mais e segurou a mão de Sehun, fazendo o braço dele se afastar do rosto, assim ele pôde ver as orbes castanhas lacrimejadas — Você deveria sentir orgulho de quem é. Eu sinto orgulho do homem que você se tornou.

— Por quê? Eu sou uma pessoa suja.

— Não, você não é. — entrelaçou os seus dedos aos do menor — Você é uma pessoa ferida. A cicatriz vai ficar aí pra sempre, com certeza, mas dá pra curar o machucado.

— Como? Depois de quatro anos eu ainda não superei toda aquela merda... Na verdade, não superei nem o que aconteceu há seis anos.

— Com amor, Sehun. Digo, não o amor de outra pessoa, embora isso possa te ajudar também... Mas tô falando de amor próprio. Quando você se amar o suficiente, vai ver o quanto é forte, e que nada do que aconteceu é culpa sua... Então você vai ter passado por isso.

— Eu não sei como eu vou conseguir me amar. — riu triste e fechou os olhos.

— Eu te amo. — o Park declarou — Eu te amo tanto, chega a doer... Eu queria que você estivesse na minha pele, nem que só por um instante, só para ter noção do quanto eu amo você.

O moreno voltou a encarar o outro rapaz. Ele tinha exatamente as mesmas três palavras presas em sua garganta, implorando para serem vociferadas em algum momento. Mas ele ainda não tinha força para isso.

Então preferia gestos.

Ele esticou seu braço para pegar a carteira no bidê, e de lá tirou a _Polaroid_ que Chanyeol o dera há seis anos.

— Essa foto... — Sehun estendeu a fotografia para o mais velho, enquanto se sentava na cama — Eu sinto tanta falta de como éramos... Só dois moleques inocentes que se agarravam em qualquer canto. Eu acho tão engraçado como a gente sempre teve que se esconder. — riu fraco — Eu queria poder voltar no tempo.

O garoto do café quase chorou ao ver o registro daquele beijo tão puro. Partia demais o seu coração o fato de que aquele fora seu último momento com o seu anjo antes de sua partida. Rapidamente ele pegou a imagem que carregava em sua própria carteira, e a mostrou para Sehun.

Ele sorria de uma forma tão doce.

— Essa é a visão mais bela que eu já tive... — disse ao menor — Às vezes eu me pergunto como as coisas poderiam ter sido se nós tivéssemos ficado juntos... Se não tivessem te levado pra longe de mim.

— Sabe, Chanyeol, você não tem ideia do quanto eu torci pra você agarrar o meu braço naquele corredor e sair correndo comigo... Pra qualquer lugar. — sorriu, mantendo o olhar vago desviado para qualquer outra direção — Mas você não fez isso, e tá tudo bem, não era a sua obrigação.

— Eu me odeio todos os dias por isso, Sehun. 

— Não diga isso, por favor. — ele tocou o rosto bonito e se aproximou o suficiente para sussurrar contra a sua boca favorita no mundo o que sempre quis dizer — Eu te amo.

**_(...)_ **

É claro que Chanyeol deu um jeito de fazer café duas vezes só para poder espiar um pouco mais o ensaio de Sehun. E comicamente não era no intuito de secar o seu menino, e sim de tentar acalmar toda a ansiedade que o angustiava naquela tarde.

Os figurões de Los Angeles observavam tudo, e Chanyeol queria ter certeza de que o Oh estava se saindo bem... Ele tinha um sonho para realizar. E a felicidade dele, inerentemente, era a felicidade de Park Chanyeol.

E depois que o ensaio terminou, o rapaz somente serviu o café de Baekhyun e se mandou para a cozinha para lavar todas aquelas xícaras o mais rápido possível. Nem parou para ouvir as reclamações do fotógrafo a respeito do seu café.

Aquilo não importava nem um pouquinho no momento.

Queria terminar tudo para voltar à sala de ensaios e saber de uma vez se Sehun iria para a América ou não. Se ele fosse escolhido, faria ensaios periódicos em Los Angeles; mas mesmo que Sehun tivesse que se mudar para lá — o que provavelmente não era o caso —, Chanyeol torceria por ele.

Mesmo ficando longe do seu garoto, o que importava era o sorriso que ele iria expor ao mundo.

Quando finalmente terminou de lavar, secar e guardar a louça, o Park voltou correndo para onde todos os funcionários estavam. Em poucos minutos, Sehun chegou lá, completamente vestido. Os americanos conversavam entre si, e Chanyeol não entendia muito bem, porque inglês não era seu forte quando não se tratava de música.

— Oi... — o Oh sorriu assim que parou ao lado do acastanhado — O que achou do ensaio?

— Impecável como sempre.

O modelo até iria responder, mas ouviu seu nome sendo chamado pelos homens desconhecidos, do outro lado da sala. Ele engoliu em seco e foi até eles.

Chanyeol sorria, animado com a quase certeza de que Sehun foi escolhido.

— Sim...? — o garoto soltou nervoso no momento em que chegou perto dos executivos.

— Eles adoraram o seu ensaio, Sehun. — Baekhyun agia como intermediador, seu inglês era razoavelmente bom — Querem saber se você quer posar na mansão em Los Angeles.

— Quero sim! — respondeu animado.

De longe, Chanyeol não era capaz de saber o que se passava, mas a julgar pelo sorriso do Oh, as notícias só podiam ser boas.

— Certo, eles precisam dos seus documentos para agilizar o pedido do visto de residência.

— Visto de residência? — Sehun franziu o cenho, estranhando o pedido — Pensei que os ensaios eram sazonais.

Baekhyun conversou alguma coisa em inglês com os sujeitos, o menino não foi capaz de compreender, mas já suava frio pelas poucas palavras que conseguiu captar no contexto. Os poucos minutos pareceram horas.

— Realmente, é um ensaio por mês, como regra para os modelos novos. — o Byun esclareceu, e fez uma pausa atípica antes de continuar a falar. Ele deveria selecionar muito bem as palavras que usaria, pois tinha noção de que aquele era um assunto muito delicado — Mas a sua rotina para entrar nos padrões de Los Angeles vai ser bem regrada... E você vai ter que manter ela enquanto trabalhar para eles.

— Como assim?

O fotógrafo suspirou, não queria ter que dizer para Sehun aquilo que ele sabia que o machucaria.

— Eles não acham que você está exatamente no peso adequado, querem que você tenha uma rotina diária de exercícios intensos, também querem que você siga uma dieta rígida, como os outros modelos.

— E-eu vou ter que morar lá pra eles me fazerem perder peso?

Aquele não era bem o sonho que Sehun esperava.

Ele olhou de relance para Chanyeol, que conseguiu notar a aflição em seu rosto.

E, bem...

Chanyeol não queria cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

Não se perdoaria.

Então ele não pensou muito antes de correr até Sehun e fazer o que ele deveria ter feito naquele maldito corredor da escola. Agarrou o braço dele e saiu correndo com ele na direção da saída daquele estúdio.

O moreno não hesitou, apenas seguiu os passos do Park. Seus corações aceleravam, e suas pernas pareciam não ter a velocidade que gostariam naquele momento, como em um sonho em que você faz de tudo para correr, porém quase não consegue.

Mas eles conseguiram.

_E finalmente chegou o momento em que eles não se preocuparam com mais nada._

**_A part of me has just been ripped_ **

_(Uma parte de mim foi simplesmente rasgada)_

**_The pages from my mind are stripped_ **

_(As páginas da minha mente são arrancadas)_

**_I can't deny it_ **

_(Eu não posso negar)_

**_I guess I gotta buy it!_ **

_(Eu acho que eu tenho que comprá-la!)_

**_My blood runs cold_ **

_(Meu sangue corre frio)_

**_My memory has just been sold_ **

_(Minha memória acaba de ser vendido)_

**_My angel is the Centerfold_ **

_(Meu anjo é a página central)_

**_Centerfold – The J. Geils Band_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist da fic: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6C9An1iR8Ftc4wFIAmqllP


End file.
